My Angel
by YarningChick
Summary: What sort of secrets could the Angel of Music be hiding?
1. The Opera

**A/N; Bibishi Kuronecko787 made a suggestion that I didn't think would work for a decent story. But after some thought, I decided that it would be perfect for this one, so this is a nod in her direction.**

**And for the record, I shudder at the mere **_**thought **_**of sifting through all my reviews and PMs to track down the ones that kept begging for this story. You know who you are, and I'm certain that you'll expose yourselves as the story progresses.**

**Oh, and also for the record; I have the highest amount of respect for Andrew Lloyd Webber and his work on The Phantom of the Opera. But, you have no idea how many stories have been using his songs for their POTO fics (or you do know, and understand the position that puts me in). To ensure that this story will stand out, I will be using different songs to further the plot.**

**Please don't hate me!**

**Chapter One: The Opera**

_He could never remember when he had been brought to the gypsies. All he really knew was that if he let them do as they wish, they __**might **__remember to feed him. He was always so hungry… He made another wish that they would remember tonight._

_He wrapped his freakish arms around his scrawny body, doing his best to keep warm on this winter night. His unusual hide allowed him to retain more heat than he would have been able to, if he were normal._

_But he was not._

xxXxx

A tall black-haired man paced in front of an impressive desk, casting frequent glances at the grandfather clock. "He should be here any minute, Mr. Evans," he said nervously to the old man sitting behind the desk.

Mr. Evans nodded, and flipped through a few of the papers littering his desk. "That's quite all right, Mr. Moon. I have made all the other arrangements, and my train to Yurai doesn't leave until tomorrow. As long as your brother arrives today, the deal is still on."

The dark man breathed a sigh of relief. "I still don't know how I let him talk me into taking on a partnership. We fight badly enough at home, but now at work as well? I must have been insane."

Mr. Evans chuckled a little, his eyes still a little distant. "You _did _tell him today, of course?"

"Of course. I didn't want to take chances with this-"

He was cut off as another man banged into the room, his face sweaty as he panted heavily. "S-sorry," he gasped, collapsing into one of the chairs with a loud thud. "Traffic… was terrible."

"You've got to get over this habit, Renny," his brother scolded him angrily, even as Mr. Evans clicked a pen, and held it out to the duo.

"Just leave me alone, you bird brain," the fatter brother snapped as he eagerly grabbed the pen and signed his name on five different sheets of paper. He tossed the pen at his slimmer brother, and nearly started quivering with excitement as the tip passed over the paper.

Mr. Evans smiled thinly as he split the papers into two piles, and handed one of them to the brothers. "Congratulations, boys. You're now the co-managers of the Sunset Opera."

Renny's face cracked into a huge grin, since he had been in love with the theatre since childhood. "So, how's everything arranged, again?"

"It's very simple, Mr. Moon. The black file cabinet to your left contains all the financial files for the opera house. You arrange the performances, which are categorized alphabetically in this book." He fished a large book out from under a pile of paperwork. "I'm afraid that the lyrics and lines are held in the study across the hall. There simply wasn't enough room for them in here. Part of being a good manager is being able to match the acts with the abilities of the actors. I've taken the liberty of placing a red dot by the plays and musicals that Milady Rosaline loves doing. Keeping her happy is going to be a major priority for you, I'm afraid."

The slimmer brother quirked an eyebrow. "Is she a handful?"

Mr. Evans sighed as he stood up from behind the desk. "Perhaps it would be best for you to make your own judgments. I need to introduce you to the company, anyway."

The brothers looked at each other apprehensively, but followed the old man out of his office.

Occasionally servants stared at them as they walked down the impressive staircase, and into the main body of the opera house.

The innumerable chairs were upholstered in red velvet, and the stage was massive. A few servant women were cleaning the seats as the orchestra played for a dress rehearsal.

The slimmer brother had hardly ever come to the opera before this, but the fatter one had practically lived in it, so he recognized the prima donna on sight.

Milady Rosaline was a beautiful full-figured woman in her mid-forties, although she looked a good twelve years younger. Her flattering attire was cut in a style that hadn't been popular in a few centuries, and there were actors in armor around her, in a mock trial. Her voice rose and lowered dramatically as she vainly protested her innocence in a high soprano; the finest voice in the entire city.

The ex-manager led his two replacements up a small staircase on the side of the stage. "Always let them finish the scene before trying to announce anything," he whispered to them, his smile a little pained. "It's bad for their concentration."

"Got it," Renny whispered back, his blood still tingling with excitement.

The actors were staring at them openly now, and even Milady Rosaline was sneaking curious glances at them from between her eyelashes.

At last, the scene came to an end, with the judge sentencing the prima donna to a graphic death sentence.

"Your attention, please," Mr. Evans called out in his slightly feeble voice, repeating himself until everyone was listening, even the people above the stage in the rafters. "Some of you may have been hearing rumors of my retirement. Although I know of a few of you that had doubts, I can tell you that the rumors are true."

"Ha!" Milady Rosaline snapped triumphantly at a slightly portly man close to her.

"These two gentlemen shall be handling the opera's affairs from now on. Allow me to present Toto and Renaldo Moon." He gestured to the two brothers, who nodded as one.

Milady Rosaline was already making her way towards the new managers, a sweet smile on her face. "Hello, hello," she gushed in her lilting accent, holding out her hand for Toto, who kissed it awkwardly.

Renaldo did the same, although not as nervously.

"As I understand, there is to be a new patron as well," Mr. Evans said, standing aside slightly so that the two brothers could address the company.

"Ah, yes," Toto announced nervously, coughing into one gloved hand. "Unfortunately, he is not in town as of yet. However, he's due to be back in time for the performance in three days. He has high hopes for the Sunset Opera, and is not one that any of us would wish to disappoint. He has asked us to hold off on announcing his identity until the performance, and we have every intention of doing so."

"Go ahead and finish with rehearsal," Renny added, nodding politely at the composer.

The balding man nodded a little nervously, and tapped his stand to bring his musicians back to attention.

"Good luck, gentlemen," Mr. Evans whispered nervously, strangely casting his eyes to above the rafters as he bowed one last time. "If you need me, I'll be in Yurai. Oh, and two more things?"

The brothers nodded simultaneously, giving the old manager their full attention.

"If you run into problems with Milady Rosaline; grovel. She's the best soprano in the entire city, and we- that is, _you_- can't afford to let her walk out on the opera. Secondly, if… you receive any notes signed 'O.G.', pay attention to what the notes say."

"O.G.?" Renny asked incredulously, but Mr. Evans held up his hands defensively.

"_Please_, gentlemen; I know it sounds silly, but you'll need to trust me on this. The one time I failed to do what his note said, there was a _disaster_. For the sake of the theatre, do as the notes suggest. Farewell, gentlemen." With a final nod, Mr. Evans walked down the stairs, and out of the main room of the opera.

The two brothers watched him leave, as the judge once again announced the trial to begin, starting the scene from the beginning again.

"Who do you think 'O.G.' is?" Toto asked Renny, who looked just as perplexed.

"How should I know? It's the first day, remem-"

A number of screams cut off the heftier brother, just after the old manager exited. They wheeled around fast, to see a spare background fall from the rafters directly onto Milady Rosaline, whose smooth soprano had turned into an ear-splitting shriek of terror as she was slammed to the floor.

"Get this thing off of me!" she howled, in a completely different tone than she had been using mere few minutes ago.

"Who's supposed to be up there?" Renny roared up at the rafters, making a greasy middle-aged man appear near the side, and start cranking on a wheel to bring the spare background back up.

"It wasn't me, sir; I wasn't at my post!" the stagehand yelled back.

"Is anyone else up there?" Toto called up, but the man shook his head.

"No, only me and my boys. But if someone else is up here," he cackled sinisterly. "Well then; it must be a ghost."

"Don't you give me the 'ghost' excuse again!" Milady Rosaline shrieked at him, waving one fist as the two managers hurriedly helped her to her feet.

"Milady Rosaline, these things do happen occasionally," Toto tried to say.

She violently stepped away from them, one hand rubbing her back, where the wood beam from the background had landed on her. "You two! You are as bad as him!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, pointing toward the door that the old manager had disappeared through.

"'_These things do happen'_?" she snapped, repeating Toto's words before making several frustrated gestures. "For the past three years, these things have happened. And you are both too busy talking to stop these things from happening! No more!" she yelled, turning around sharply to make her dress flare out as she stomped off the stage. "Until you stop these things from happening," she threatened, gesturing to herself with both hands. "_This _thing does not happen! Carla, Claudia; bring my doggie, I am going for real this time; bye bye!"

Two servant women started following her, one of them cradling a tiny white poodle in her arms, which was quickly taken by the diva.

"Milady Rosaline, there's no need for all the theatrics!" Toto called to her desperately, running after her.

Renaldo looked over at the composer, feeling a little nauseous. "Does this happen a lot?"

"More than you can imagine, sir," the old man said tiredly, using a large white handkerchief to mop his face from the sweat.

The fatter co-manager bit his lower lip in thought. _'Drat. If I had known she was such a drama queen, I wouldn't have been so eager to get control of this theatre.'_

Toto slowly walked back to the stage, his face downtrodden. "She'll be back, won't she?" he asked some of the armored actors still on the stage.

A good many of them sighed tiredly. "It depends on how much money you offer her, sirs. Every time she throws a fit, Mr. Evans gave her another raise to make her come back."

"Just how many times has she thrown a tantrum like that?" Renaldo asked him warily.

"We lost count years ago."

The co-managers turned to each other, matching expressions of chagrin present.

"Can you imagine what she must have been getting paid?" Renny whispered in a slightly strangled voice.

"I don't want to," Toto answered, sounding a little sick. He looked at the composer a little frantically. "There _is _an understudy, isn't there?"

"Are you mad? If one existed for her, she would have taken it as a slight and gotten rid of her immediately!" the old man nearly yelled, almost collapsing over his music stand. He held his head between his hands, groaning with a headache.

"I think I'm starting to understand why Mr. Evans was so willing to give us control of the theatre," Renaldo muttered under his breath. "What are we going to do about this, Toto?"

"I don't know! If constant raises won't keep her here, I can't imagine anything else will!"

"A full house," Renaldo moaned. "Can we afford to refund a full house?" _'More importantly, can we afford to disappoint our patron?'_

Toto started shaking his head, but then froze cold. Slowly, oh so slowly, a sneaky smile slid across his pale features. He marched across the small distance between him and his larger brother, pulling on one of his shoulders to start whispering in his ear.

A few of the dancers, standing ready for the next scene, tried to move closer in order to hear, but it was over too fast for them to hear anything.

"Do you think that will work, Bird Brain?" Renaldo asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"It's worth a shot, I think. Ladies and gentlemen!" Toto announced as loudly as he could. "My brother and I have agreed not to bring Milady Rosaline back to the theatre, at least not yet. Instead, I think it would be better to just replace her so that she learns the value of humility. All who wish to audition for her role, please feel free to step forward!"

ooOoo

There were a surprising number of chorus girls and ballerinas eager to audition for the main role. Some were decent singers, and others were quickly escorted off the stage.

After twelve auditions, Renaldo became depressed. "They all sound the same," he complained in a whisper, leaning slightly toward his brother.

They were both sitting in the front row of the red velvet seats, small notepads in their hands to record the decent singers.

"Just be patient," Toto whispered back, brushing his feathered quill across his chin. "There's bound to be at least one voice that stands out. We just need to be patient, that's all."

"Sir?" a soft voice suddenly asked from his left.

He looked over to see a servant girl, holding a silver tray with two teacups.

"Mr. Evans asked me to provide tea, before he left," she explained in a soft voice, carefully setting the tea set in the chair next to Toto. "He said you'd need it."

"Thank you, child," Toto said warmly, although the servant wasn't all that young.

Renaldo sniffed, almost glaring at the teapot. "Thanks, but I don't like tea, Chicky."

She flinched from the nickname, but smiled again. "Can I get you something else then, sir?"

"He's happy with a tall glass of milk," Toto explained, squeezing a bit of lemon into his teacup.

The young woman nodded in compliance, and quickly left to fetch the requested beverage.

Toto took a hesitant sip, his eyes quickly widening. "Holy cow!" he suddenly yelled, cutting off the current singer.

The musicians faltered, and the composer jumped awkwardly, turning around to look at the co-managers.

Toto flushed dark red, and laughed a little nervously as his brother stared at him. "Sorry. Please continue."

The current singer looked a little irritated, but picked up the beat that the composer shakily re-introduced to his musicians.

"What was _that _about?" Renaldo demanded in a soft tone.

"The tea was too hot," he said sheepishly, blowing on it a few times before taking another drink. He sighed, and refilled his cup. "You really should try this, fat-boy. I've never tasted tea _this _good before."

"You're not tempting me that easily, Bird Brain. I remember what happened _last _time you tricked me into drinking tea," Renaldo growled, accepting the glass of milk from the swiftly returned maid. "This isn't going to make me yell, is it?" he asked her before she walked away again.

She flushed, and shook her head. "No, sir. It's a little cold, but nothing's wrong with it."

"Did you make this tea, young lady?" Toto asked her eagerly.

She turned a darker color, shaking her head again. "Oh no, sir; I just deliver it." She quickly bowed, and nearly ran for the door on the other side of the cavern-like auditorium.

"Nice job, Bird-Boy," Renaldo growled at his brother, drinking the whole glass in one gulp. "Now you're terrifying the hired help."

"She was terrified of _you_, not me!" Toto snapped, forcing himself to look at the current singer again. He sighed, and crossed her freshly written name off the growing list.

ooOoo

"Well, that was a complete waste of our time!" Renaldo groaned a few hours later, as he and Toto made their way back to their joint study. "They all _still _sound the same!"

"Think about how many years they've been singing as a chorus," Toto reminded him as they walked, side by side. "It will take training for them to break that habit."

"Yeah; too bad we don't _have _time for that training!" Renaldo sighed tiredly. "I was really hoping that your idea would work, too. I mean; I _really _don't want to eat crow and ask Milady Rosaline to come back, if she's just going to walk all over us on a regular basis."

Toto nodded, sighing again as he opened the study door. Suddenly he paused, looking into the room with a bemused expression on his face.

"Something wrong, Bird Brain?" Renaldo asked, part of his melancholy changing into concern.

"Maybe. Do you remember seeing that envelope last time we were in here?" Toto strode into the room quickly, sweeping a black-lined envelope into one hand.

One side of the foreign object was shut with a white wax seal, in the shape of a rose.

xxXxx

A/N; If anyone would like to see some really cool fan art based on my stories, I highly recommend looking up InYuJi on deviantart. She seriously looks like she took the images straight from my mind, they're that good.

She and gacktxx rock my world; their work is beautiful.


	2. The Diva

A/N; Psst… inujisan? I actually saw your newest piece before you told me about it. I think it's your finest one yet. Keep up the good work!

**Chapter Two: The Diva**

_A ragged blanket served as his only protection from the cold, but he had been warned time and again not to use it until the customers were gone for the night. For if he used it when they were around, it would be taken from him, and the winters were severe in this region. The only articles of clothing he possessed were a pair of thin beige pants, and a bag with some tears in the cloth. _

_This, he used to hide his face._

xxXxx

_Greetings, Brothers Moon;_

_Welcome to the Sunset Opera. I must congratulate your wisdom in seeking a new lead after Milady Rosaline left again. I assure the two of you that you did the right thing by not asking her to return. Mr. Evans could hardly afford to feed himself, after all the raises she had been forcing him to give her, and all the other employees of the Sunset Opera have been suffering from her misrule._

_To show my gratitude, I will offer a suggestion that will lead you straight to a true diva, one that is worthy of the center stage._

_At precisely two in the morning, hide yourselves in box five, and take care not to let yourselves be seen or heard until after the angel of music shows what she is capable of. If you play your cards right, and remember to heed my advice, she will lead the opera to a new age beyond your wildest dreams._

_Think on it, gentlemen. Remember, you have three days until the performance._

_Kindest regards,_

_O. G._

Toto looked up at Renaldo, who looked equally distrustful. "Well, here's the first note. Do you think it's a scam?"

Renaldo shrugged, still staring at the pale letter. "Who knows? And more importantly, who cares?"

"I care, you fatso!" Toto snapped, pacing the study worriedly. "It couldn't be that simple!" he lamented. "I mean, what kind of angel or diva would be on the stage at that kind of hour?"

Renaldo said nothing, chewing one thumbnail ponderously. "I wonder," he mused, suddenly making a beeline for the financial records cabinet.

"What on earth are you looking for?" Toto asked, setting the letter aside to join his brother.

"For O.G., of course! If this is a scam, that means money, and this is the place to- aha!" He held up a thick tan folder labeled 'O.G.'. It had been conveniently placed near the front of the cabinet.

He brought it back to the table, and slammed it against the dark-stained wood to open it. "Ah, here we go…" he trailed off, looking a little perplexed.

"Find anything good?" Toto asked, standing next to his brother to look at the file.

Renaldo sifted through them, becoming a little agitated. "It's all so _vague_!" he growled under his breath. "All I can find is monthly pay stubs. Whoever O.G. is, he's on the pay roll," he mused, staring at the modest amount written on each stub, as well as perplexing instructions on how to deposit O.G.'s earnings at the end of every month.

"Renny," Toto said slowly, staring at the broken rose seal. "Do… you remember how we got his lordship to agree to be our patron?"

His brother shrugged. "It was surprisingly easy, because he wanted to solve that little scandal a few years back over his un….cle… No!" he gasped.

Toto looked at the initials, and tapped twice. "Opera Ghost?"

"That's just ridiculous, Bird Brain! Why would a ghost be on the payroll? It's not like specters have to eat or keep a place to live."

"Then what do _you _think the initials stand for? Otto Gates?"

"It could happen!" Renaldo snapped, although he was less than certain. "Anybody could have left that note for us! For all we know, some backstage hand is feeding his children beef every night!"

"Beef _does_ sound good right now… can I say something, before we go too far with this?" the slimmer brother asked suddenly.

Renaldo nodded, leaning against the table as Toto dove for the file cabinet again, and pulled out another file, much thicker than the one Renaldo had found.

"What's that?" he asked gruffly as Toto struggled to slam the heavy file onto the desk, and open it up.

"Milady Rosaline's financial file. Holy flip; he's been paying her _that _much?"

Renaldo tore the most recent paystub from his brother's hand to see the amount. His jaw dropped, and words failed him.

After a few stunned seconds, Toto coughed a bit. "Well, here are our options; trust a piece of paper from a stranger, or fire a few servants to cover that short-tempered soprano's next raise."

"I vote for trusting the- where's the note?" Renaldo suddenly asked in a panic, picking up the O.G. file to look underneath it.

But both the envelope and the letter were gone. In its place was a small white card, with a written message on one side. The elegant hand matched that of the letter they had just read.

_P.S. Don't be late._

ooOoo

"This is silly," Renaldo yawned, checking his pocket watch one more time to keep him from dozing off.

1:58 a.m.

"Silly or not, we still need to be quiet," Toto hissed, nearly pinned against the floor of box five, thanks to his brother's massive body build. He had always liked teasing his brother about his weight, but truly, there was no help for his brother's size.

He once again sent a prayer of thanks to heaven that he took after their mother's side of the family.

1:59 a.m.

Here it was, any second. But seriously, what kind of diva would be up at this kind of hour?

Renaldo started snoring. Toto kicked him, and quickly placed a finger to his lip to remind him not to yell right now.

But he was so tired…

2:00 a.m.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of movement down on the stage. Toto froze for a second, and then peaked over the lip of the tiny box to see who was there.

It was just a servant girl, carrying a pail and a long-handled mop to clean the stage.

Toto rolled his eyes in frustration. "_Let's go_," he mouthed furiously at his brother, who was also sneaking a peek. He let out an exasperated sigh, and began to stand up.

"_Wait…" _a deep voice called from nowhere.

Both brothers looked up at each other in surprise. They looked around, but there was no one else in the box.

"_Did you say that_?" Toto whispered, but Renaldo shook his head, looking a little scared.

"_Wait a little longer. The diva hasn't revealed herself yet."_

Feeling more than a little nervous, Toto turned back to the edge of the box, and watched the servant girl laboriously mop the stage by herself. After a minute of cleaning, she leaned back to pop her back into place, and casually looked around, like she was assuring herself of her solitude.

Toto and Renaldo quickly leaned down to make sure that she wouldn't see them.

A few seconds of silence followed, and the servant girl resumed mopping. After a moment, she began humming.

It was a pleasant sound, one that could ease babes into slumber without much difficulty. Her humming grew louder for a second, and then became replaced with a song that neither of the men had heard before.

"_Sometimes in this life we hear_

"_Calling from somewhere_

"_Sometimes it is loud and clear_

"_Sometimes it's so softly there."_

The brothers looked at each other with shock, and quickly looked over the edge.

The servant girl was still there, alone, but a smile of sheer pleasure was now on her lips. The mop was still being used, but there was a new fervor in it, as the girl's _perfect _voice caressed the stage, and echoed into the entire auditorium at just the right pitch.

"_Sometimes it is in the sea_

"_Sometimes in the sky_

"_Sometimes it's in you and me_

"_And sometimes it's a cry!"_

Suddenly, the servant girl let the mop fall, and held her arms out to the audience that wasn't there.

"_Open your heart,_

"_I am calling you!_

"_Right from the very start,_

"_Your wounded heart was calling, too_

"_Open your arms_

"_You will find the answer_

"_When you answer to the Call!"_

Suddenly, Toto recognized her. It was none other than the timid maid that had brought him tea a scant few hours before. But the last thing she looked like right now was timid.

Her face, though merely pretty, was _glowing_ with happiness. Her petite body became a tool, bending and swaying with a beat that only she could hear.

"_Sometimes it is in desire_

"_Or in the love we fear_

"_Then the call keeps calling us_

"'_Till the fear will disappear."_

She began twirling around, sending her long braid of dark brown hair flowing like a tail. She wasn't as good as the ballerinas, but her voice more than made up for that.

"_When we have no dance to dance_

"_The call is in the song_

"_When we have no voice to sing_

"_Then the call is calling strong!"_

She sang out the chorus again, pouring her heart out to no one, or so she thought.

As she sang out the chorus one more time, Toto realized just why her voice was so much better than Milady Rosaline's.

Not only was her voice more sincere, it had a passion that reached out and pulled at his heartstrings. A girl like that had no real need for music. She could captivate an audience with her voice alone.

Why on earth had she walked away from the auditions like that?

"Looks like she's the one," he said to his brother gleefully, a little startled to see _tears _in his brother's eyes.

Renaldo hadn't cried in years.

"_Open your heart, your heart_

"_You will find the answer_

"_To the Call!"_

The pale young woman pirouetted one more time, making her simple maid's skirt flare slightly before she bent into a surprisingly elegant curtsy to the floor, her head hanging low.

Neither brother could take it any longer. They stood tall, and gave her the applause she richly deserved.

"Bravo! Magnificent!" Renaldo choked out between his tears.

The girl looked up sharply with a startled gasp. Her large caramel eyes immediately locked with those of the clapping co-managers. Her pale face sharply turned a dark cherry red. She slapped both hands to her mouth in horror, and slowly stood up.

"Please, wait right there!" Toto called to her, just as she turned to run…

And promptly slipped on the wet floor.

"Ouch, dang it!" she cried out with unladylike frustration, sitting up slowly so that she could rub her bruised and damp side.

Toto was already making his way out of the box, through the hallway down the stairs, and towards the stage.

Luckily, she hadn't been able to get very far from the stage, limping slightly down another hallway. Still holding her side and blushing the color of a tomato, she watched him come up behind her with fear in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, sir; I-" she stammered, accidentally slamming against the wall as she turned back to look at him.

"Please, don't apologize!" Toto swiftly cut her off, running ahead just enough to block off her avenue of escape. "That was the most beautiful thing I've heard in my whole life!"

She looked down at her shoes, which were worn and scuffed. "Thank you," she whispered, tears of mortification and pain still running down her face.

"Oh, here," he suddenly added, giving the girl his handkerchief.

She took it hesitantly, and mopped her face clean. "So… I'm not in trouble?" she asked, looking up at him fearfully.

"Of course not! Why on earth didn't you audition yesterday? My brother and I would have chosen you in a heartbeat!"

Her blush would have intensified, if it weren't already at the poor girl's limit. She looked down at the floor again. "I… I just sing for fun, sir. It helps pass the time when I get these early shifts."

"Well, miss; you sing better than anyone _I've_ ever heard before. What is your name?" he asked eagerly, watching over her shoulder as his older brother finally caught up to them.

He was gasping terribly, but there was still a wild smile on his face.

The girl paled. "Surely, you don't mean to put _me _in Milady Rosaline's-"

"You bet we do!" Renaldo gasped, his bulk ensuring that the girl couldn't make a backward retreat. "Come on, Chicky; what's your name?"

She gulped nervously, and returned to studying her worn shoes. "Haru. Yoshioka Haru."

xxXxx

**A/N; the music for this chapter was 'The Call', by Celtic Woman. Because they rock, and the song fits. **


	3. The Patron

**Chapter Three: The Patron**

_He despised himself, and this wretched body he was stuck in. Why did he have to be different, and treated like an animal? He would certainly never treat another soul the way he was being treated, even if he were handsome._

_He scoffed harshly at the idea. But still… it felt nice to dream for a while._

xxXxx

It was the night of the gala, and as far as Toto and Renaldo were concerned, it was perfect.

Everything had gone according to schedule, after they managed to talk the timid servant girl into taking on the main role. But they had been careful to not allow the general public to know of the switch, because they had feared of a massive recall in tickets.

It had taken some careful manipulating, to ensure that no one would suspect a thing.

Renaldo adjusted his tie once more as he looked around the front steps of the theatre. "He _did _say that he would be here tonight, right?" he asked Toto nervously.

"Of course. Unlike _some _people I could mention, our patron has a reputation for punctuality."

"Yeah, sure; rub it in. Hey, isn't _that _his carriage?" Renaldo asked excitedly, pointing to an elegant black carriage that was coming down the dimly lit street, behind three others.

Not waiting to answer his brother, Toto nodded before passing a rich elderly couple, and walking down the stairs. His older brother soon followed; a wide grin on his face.

After what felt like eternity, the black carriage made its way to the front of the opera house. A well-dressed servant opened the door and unfolded the small stairs at the bottom of the carriage.

The man inside did not need it, however. He elegantly stepped out of the carriage, bypassing the stairs entirely. He tipped his black top hat at the servant, and turned to the brothers, smiling widely.

"Gentlemen," he said with a courteous nod. "I trust that the change of management was smooth?"

"Smooth enough, my lord," Toto answered with a wide grin, bowing low. "We have a special surprise waiting for you and everyone else, though."

The patron quirked a black eyebrow in amusement. "Oh? And what is it?"

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if you already knew what it was," Renaldo said with a laugh. "Please, my lord; the show is going to start any second, and you don't want to miss any part of it."

The lord smiled, but paused long enough to buy a flower for his lapel from a thin peddler woman outside the opera house. After that, he allowed the two brothers to guide him up the outer stairs, and through a few hallways and staircases until reaching a high-standing box, over the stage and main audience.

A tawny cat was already sitting in one of the chairs, licking one paw and running it over his face. He meowed in greeting as the tall lord stood still in surprise.

Animals weren't generally allowed in the theatre if they weren't props.

He and the cat locked eyes for a whole minute before he was able to say anything.

"What is that cat doing in here?" the patron asked, his tone a little stern.

"Sorry; we had no choice in the matter," Toto quickly explained, gently sweeping the cat into his arms before taking the seat on the left. "It's part of the surprise we promised you."

"I have no need of a pet, Toto." _'And Mother can't stand cats.'_

The tawny feline made a strange sound, something between a hiss and a sniff. Then he looked away loftily, like _he _was the true lord.

"That's good, because this one's already taken. Please, sir; no more questions until after the performance," Renaldo begged, taking the seat on the right.

The young lord sighed in defeat. He settled into the middle of the upholstered chairs, and set his top hat to the side. "Whatever this surprise is must be extraordinary," he commented wryly. "You two are acting like children in a candy shop."

The brothers looked at each other mischievously.

"Sorry," Renaldo muttered, although his eyes were still a bit too bright.

The patron fingered his polished cane with one finger. "Tell me; have you made any progress on that detail I insisted on before agreeing to sponsor the opera house?"

"Some," Toto admitted as he gently scratched the cat's chin. "No one in the company is willing to talk about it, but we've had some… _confirmation_ that your uncle's spirit never departed the theatre."

Unnoticed, the cat's ears perked up a bit.

The lord looked at him with interest. "Oh? What kind of confirmation?"

"He leaves notes where no one could sneak in without us noticing, and we've heard his voice. Twice," Renaldo said as an afterthought.

"… I see. Pray, what did his voice sound like?"

"Almost exactly like yours, my lord. Wouldn't you say, Renny?"

"I'd say so. For a split second, I thought _you _were in this box with us."

"I _am _in this box with you," the patron said with a laugh.

"No, I mean earlier when we were-"

Toto sharply jumped out of his chair to slam a hand over his brother's mouth, the cat yowling in protest. "_Don't spoil the surprise_!" he hissed into his brother's ear angrily.

The lord raised his eyebrow again. "Just for the record; should I be holding onto something, or perhaps running for my life?"

"No no, it's nothing like that," Toto hastily assured him, as the cat jumped out of his arms to walk around the balcony's wall.

He lay across the cream-colored stone, and stared intently at the curtained stage. His tail swished slightly as he rested his head between his front paws.

'_How on earth would a cat have anything to do with some grand surprise?' _The lord sighed in a resigned manner as the lights dimmed.

"Here goes everything," Renaldo muttered under his breath as Toto resumed his seat.

"Please, _please_ don't let us down," Toto started murmuring under his breath, looking just as worried as his brother.

Looking over at him in puzzlement, the mysterious gentleman tried to question Toto again. But he was cut off as the orchestra began with renewed fervor.

He looked down at the stage as the curtain parted. It had been set up to look like a village from the Middle Ages, which was appropriate for the story, of course.

The patron had been too busy to go to the opera much before now, so he had forgotten what the main actors looked like. He shrugged off the idea as peasants began crossing each other over the stage, and sat back to enjoy the show.

The actors began singing, beginning the story.

"_Throughout all Ulam,_

"_Throughout all the land,_

"_There never was a maid more pious_

"_Than of Jane the Zealous!"_

"_I heard she prays five times a day," _one woman gossiped loudly to another, who was quick to answer,

"_She's done twice that by midday!"_

Then the music stopped cold, and the actors hurriedly parted to reveal a girl, both hands filled with pails of water. The cat on the balcony started purring.

The patron looked carefully at the girl. There had been special care made to ensure that she would stand out from the other actors, who were dressed in warm hues of red, orange, and brown.

The young woman, on the other hand, was dressed in blue, with a white apron and handkerchief in her hair to accent her outfit.

A good number of the audience below began to murmur to each other. Some were even angry about it.

The young lord cocked his head as he looked at the obvious star of the show. He couldn't remember what Milady Rosaline looked like, but he was more than certain that the fetching young brunette on stage was not the famed prima donna. For her age, if nothing else.

She smiled and nodded at random peasants until she had casually walked through the small aisle they had made for her. Then, just as suddenly as she had appeared, she was gone by the left side of the stage.

"_Oh, but no one could know_

"_What time would show,_

"_When this poor maiden_

"_Would become a SAINT!" _the chorus sang out mournfully, gracefully fleeing the stage as the scenery changed. The light dimmed so that the heavier props could be moved discreetly.

The young lord looked questioningly at his nervous managers.

"_Just keep watching_," Toto whispered, earning a disgruntled look from the cat as he turned.

The look was surprisingly intimidating.

"Sorry," Toto muttered, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

Satisfied, the cat turned back to the stage, which was brightening again.

Now, the scenery was that of a reclusive meadow, with a modest cottage in the distance. The young lady from the previous scene came in through the right of the stage, and set her buckets by a large fake rock. She stretched her arms over her head before sighing. She knelt over the fake rock, and fell into the familiar pose of prayer.

Now, the patron had been in several countries, and had witnessed many forms of prayer, both private and public. On top of that, he was used to several types of music. He knew which story the play was based on, and had more or less braced himself for a lengthy dry ballad.

But he was still caught off-guard, when the young woman opened her mouth.

"_Dearest Lord; _

"_I thank thee for the bright sunshine this day,_

"_Even as I thank thee for the refreshing rain _

"_When thou doest send it._

"_I thank thee for my loving father,_

"_And also my mother,_

"_Not to mention the good people of this valley."_

She looked up to where the sun was supposed to be, tears threatening to flood down her face.

"_Oh, but Lord;_

"_My heart is heavy._

"_For one hundred years, _

"_My countrymen have fought _

"_Against the kingdom of Liam._

"_They wish to enslave us,_

"_Take what is ours,_

"_And destroy what's left._

"_Please, Lord,_

"_Let there be an end _

"_To the bloodshed._

"_Help my people!" _she sobbed, burying her face into her arms, like her grief was real.

Suddenly, a beam of pure white light descended on her, cutting off her pleas.

As an angelic voice informed the girl of her destiny, the young lord realized that he had stopped breathing. He sharply knocked himself across the chest to make his lungs start working. The young man quickly turned to his managers, but they shook their heads as one; grinning from ear to ear.

Answers would have to wait until after the performance.

Turning once again to the stage, he was a little disturbed to see the tawny feline smirking at him as well, even through a deep purr. He touched one cheek hesitantly, not all that surprised to find that he had been unconsciously weeping.

He had never heard a _voice _like hers, before. Somehow, he doubted that he ever would again. _'She must be the surprise Renaldo and Toto were speaking of. I wonder what her name is.'_

He hadn't paid attention to what the angelic voice said, but knew from history books that the voice had commanded her to go to the prince, ensure that he was crowned king, and to get the armies of Liam out of her homeland.

The girl listened attentively, rubbing her eyes against one sleeve. Her eyes were wide, and scared, like this wasn't a performance at all.

The light representing the heavenly voice faded. Shakily, the young woman rose to her feet, and quickly sat down on the fake rock with one hand to her heart, like the visitation had exhausted her.

"_Did that really happen?" _she whispered in disbelief, the music returning to a light, pondering rhythm.

"_Is this what He planned for me?_

"_Can a simple country girl_

"_Really save the kingdom?"_

She wiped a few more tears from her face, and forced herself to stand on her feet. As she did so, the speed of the music picked up with her, to highlight her new fervor.

"_Yes!_

"_He would never give hope_

"_To the hopeless_

"_If this is His will_

"_I surrender to it._

"_I will do Heaven's will_

"_And become…_

"_Heaven's Voice!"_

ooOoo

He knew it was a play. He knew that the slim girl on stage wasn't really Jane the Zealous. He even knew that she, whoever she was, was acting.

He just had some difficulties keeping a grasp on those truths.

The patron watched in complete silence, as the girl pretending to be Jane encountered the same problems that the real Jane had. The snooty courtiers that refused to believe her, the pompous troops that didn't want to be led by a woman; even the spoiled prince, who didn't even want all that much to be crowned king.

And yet, she slowly gained respect from all, thanks to her genius on the battlefield, and for the delicacy she displayed for the court. The prince was coaxed into taking his duties seriously, and was crowned king with Jane in attendance.

The war was turning against the Liam Kingdom. Convinced that the girl in silver armor was a witch, they arranged with two of her double-crossing generals for her to be captured and brought to trial.

The young lord's heart caught in his throat, watching the sweet maiden get interrogated in such a manner. Her eyes were full of fear, but her voice was firm.

No, she was not a witch.

No, she would not deny the voice that guided her.

**No**. She would not break.

She was condemned to die by fire.

"Calm down!" Renaldo hissed, yanking hard on the patron's sleeve to make him sit down again. "It's only a play, remember?"

"A very convincing one," he said between his teeth, glaring at the judges on the stage. His blood boiled as she was dragged from the Liam court, and to a prepared pyre on the side of the stage.

She did not struggle when the two soldiers bound her to the wooden post. She kept her sad gaze to heaven, as a third soldier approached with a burning torch.

The lord nearly jumped out of the balcony, but luckily his co-managers were able to stop him from ruining the play.

"It isn't real! It isn't real!" they kept chanting into his ears, one hand over his mouth so that he couldn't cry out.

The torch lit the bit of flammable mush in a curved box two feet in front of the bound woman. It roared and leapt into the air, making it look to the audience like Jane was being drowned in flames.

She writhed convincingly for a few minutes while coughing from the smoke, and let out a cry; one pure note that pierced every heart that could hear her. _"Lord; receive my soul!" _

Then she went limp against the cords binding her, like she was dead.

The patron's throat became thick, and he held his own hand to his mouth, to keep his sobs.

Then, just like in the first act of the opera, that beam of pure white light descended on the girl, who was being released from her bonds by an angel who had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

He picked her up gently, with her still being limp with death, and allowed the wires attached to his costume to send them into the air, like he was flying to heaven. _"Lord! Receive her soul!" _he repeated, tears streaming down his face.

As they exited the stage through the rafters, several other angels flooded the air over the soldiers' heads. _"Lord! Receive her soul!" _they sang out with joy, for her duty on earth was finished.

The general that had captured her fell to his knees, weeping. "We have killed a SAINT!"

The curtain closed dramatically as the music finished with a flaring crescendo. From behind the curtain quickly came the hiss of the quenched fire.

There was not a single dry eye in the auditorium. Slowly, still weeping, the audience began to clap thunderously.

"See? It was just a performance," Toto consoled the young patron as he clapped as fast as he could.

But the dark-haired lord refused to be pacified until he saw the girl descend from the rafters, safe and whole. Only after that did he begin clapping as well.

The angel that had carried her off still had her in his arms, and he was grinning from ear to ear as he landed on the stage. He let the girl go so that she could stand on her own, and held out both arms to her. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he announced as the wires carried him back up to the rafters. "Miss Yoshioka Haru!"

The applause increased as the audience gave her a standing ovation.

The cat's purr seemed to deepen with pleasure.

Miss Haru appeared to be more than a little startled by the overwhelming praise, and perhaps by the raining roses that were thrown at her feet from the closer audience members. The patron was charmed by the blush on her cheeks, suddenly realizing that this was the girl's first performance.

She made a graceful curtsy to the audience before her face changed, like she just had an epiphany. She turned to the left side of the stage, and began beckoning with one hand, mouthing "_Come out._" Then she turned and did the same to the right side of the stage. _"Come on; all of you deserve this, too."_

She repeated her plea until the other cast members began to emerge, and hesitantly drew closer to the young prima donna. She grabbed the hands of the two people closest to her, the judge and the newly crowned king, and made them bow with her. Catching on to what she wanted, the rest of the actors lined up on stage, bowing as one while holding hands. Even the angels hiding in the rafters were allowed to partake of the final bow.

This was a serious break with tradition. The final bow had always been reserved for the lead role, which had been Milady Rosaline for more years than she wanted anyone to remember.

The tawny cat still on the balcony stared, but then purred his approval.

"Was Haru supposed to do that?" Renaldo asked as the audience roared their delight; forget about tradition.

"Who cares? They deserve it, anyway. For putting up with Milady Rosaline for all these years, if not for a great performance. Well, my lord? What do you think of our little surprise?" Toto asked slyly. "Now that you're no longer trying to jump to her rescue?"

The cat looked at the patron suspiciously, but he didn't notice.

"She's _wonderful_," he said before realizing that he wasn't thinking it. But he wasn't about to apologize, even if the strange cat was giving him a dirty look. "I wish to meet her," he said firmly.

The judge and king grabbed Miss Haru, heaved her onto their shoulders, and carried her off the stage like a hero, despite her panicked protests.

"You're going to like her," Renaldo assured him as he gently swept the tawny feline into his arms. "Once she gets over her shyness, she's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet."

The young patron nodded as Toto guided him out of the box, and down a backwards flight of stairs to the backstage. "What is the significance of the cat, again?" he asked curiously.

Renaldo shrugged. "He's Haru's pet. She made us agree to let him watch the performance with us before agreeing to take the lead. She said something funny about him being her good luck charm. Haru didn't want him to have to dodge stagehands during the show, I guess."

The cat was still purring, but to the patron, it sounded almost smug.

ooOoo

**A/N; I don't know which version it is, but I know there was one POTO movie where Christine played Joan of Arc for the Phantom. **

**Oh, and I made the lyrics for the musical up on the spot. Feel free to tell me if they stink.**


	4. The Opera Ghost

**Chapter Four: The Opera Ghost**

_Jurah had returned, with a fresh batch of customers. The teenage boy in the pen bit back a groan, and waited for his fate._

"_And here, we have a genuine demon, hand-plucked from the gates of darkness. I assure you, ladies and gentleman, that the fur is completely genuine. Stand up, Demon!" Jurah ordered, cracking his whip once across the bars of the cage._

_Sighing, the captive boy did as he was told. That whip hurt terribly, whenever the gypsy used it on him._

xxXxx

The patron held one hand to his chin, as he walked down the hallway of the opera house. "So, it is my uncle's ghost that brought Miss Haru to your attention?"

Toto nodded. "At least, we're pretty sure it's him. I mean, who else would have known that she sings to herself during those early shifts?"

The young lord was silent as he tried to think of an answer. "Who else, indeed," he mused out loud.

Renaldo started laughing under his breath while petting the purring cat's fur. "I'm just glad her fears about stage fright were hollow."

"_Only _because we used the entire staff on her for rehearsals, remember?" Toto asked in an irritated tone, entering the back portion of the opera house.

"Seriously guys; will you _please _put me down?" Haru begged, her voice somehow ringing above the noise everyone else was making as they celebrated their successful performance.

Grinning like identical cats, Toto and Renaldo politely pushed forward through the ballerinas and prop people, with the patron close behind them.

Then he saw her, just as the judge and king were easing her back onto the ground to cuddle her possessively between them. She was still in the long, plain white shift that she had been wearing for the trial and burning, and her feet were bare.

"Haru, you are the best thing to happen to this theatre since the new electric lights came in!" the actor king beamed.

"No way; don't demean her with the lights! She's way better!" a random angel shouted out.

"Stop! You're embarrassing me!" the poor girl protested, her cheeks stained a dark cherry red. She struggled to break free, but the two actors were cuddling her a little too hard.

"Three cheers for promoting maids!" the judge yelled, immediately getting an enthusiastic response out of just about everyone in the hallway.

The patron had to feel for the poor girl. She didn't look like she could get any more mortified from all the attention they were showering on her. The dark-haired lord stepped forward to help her out, but he was too slow.

Mewing indignantly, the tawny cat jumped out of Renaldo's arms, wove expertly between the actors, and hopped into Haru's eager embrace.

She gripped him tightly for a second, a blissful smile on her face. Then he wrapped himself around her shoulders, hissing threateningly at the judge and king while showing off his claws.

They immediately backed off with fearful expressions. The girl sighed thankfully as she rubbed her shoulders and her feline protector.

"My little hero," she giggled while scratching one of his ears, making him purr with pleasure.

"That's another thing you need to know about," Renaldo whispered to the young lord. "That cat considers himself her body guard, so try to stay on his good side. Otherwise, he won't let you near her."

"Thank you for the advice," the lord said in a low voice, miffed that the feline had managed to beat him to the punch. How was he going to impress this girl?

"Well, Baron? Did you enjoy the show?" she asked while rubbing her forehead against her cat's fur.

"I most certainly did," the patron said without thinking.

Haru flinched and turned around in puzzlement as everyone else fell back a bit, so that they could see each other. Her large brown eyes locked with his ice blue ones. She stared at him until he took off his black top hat and held it over his heart in salute. She quickly looked down; her eyes wide with… shock?

Well, perhaps she was expecting someone older for the patron. She wouldn't be the first one to mistake his age before meeting him.

One of the co-managers coughed nervously to cover the awkward moment. "My lord; she was talking to the cat. The _cat's_ name is Baron," Toto said as delicately as he could.

"Ah," the man said softly, still looking at Haru. "That will prove to be confusing after some time."

"Hey, everyone," Renaldo said in as loud a voice as he could manage, which was a rather impressive level. "This is our new patron, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen II. I think he has a few things to say about tonight's performance."

"Indeed I do," the young baron said softly, still gazing at the prima donna as many of the actors gasped with shock.

The significance of the name 'von Gikkingen' had not been forgotten over the years.

"Tonight's performance was the most touching I have ever seen. I'll never be able to read about Jane the Zealous again without thinking of tonight. I greatly look forward to sponsoring the Sunset Opera for a long time," he said sincerely, still staring at the young soprano in that almost reverent manner.

Haru stared at him, closed her mouth, and gave him a neat curtsy. She kept one hand to her tawny cat's back while doing so, to keep him from falling off her shoulders. "Thank you sir," she replied in a small voice, making the other actors break out of their shocked silence.

A chorus of 'Thank you, sir's rang out for the next few minutes.

Still grinning from ear to ear, Renaldo and Toto walked up to Haru, one brother on each side. "All right, Chicky; you held up your end of the bargain. Now you need to let us hold ours," Renaldo gloated.

"Yes, sir," Haru replied in a resigned tone, letting the co-managers take her by the arms and escort her through the crowd.

The young baron quickly followed after the trio, hoping for another chance to speak with the fetching young brunette. There was just… _something _about that girl that reached out to him, and he wanted to know what it was.

Over the girl's shoulder, the tawny cat turned toward the patron and gave him an incredibly dirty look.

'_I wonder why that cat dislikes me so,' _he couldn't help but wonder.

After a few minutes, the baron followed them to what was obviously the girl's dressing room, the door almost closing in his face, since they didn't realize that he was following them. The threshold of the room was literally flooding with flowers from newfound admirers. The baron mentally cursed himself for not thinking of grabbing some flowers himself.

On the other hand… would his token of esteem just have been lost between all the others? Yes, he needed to think of something more original.

"I could have sworn there were chairs in here," Haru said with a nervous laugh from the other side of the door. "Oh, here's _one_. You guys didn't warn me that my dressing room would get turned into a flower shop," she muttered under her breath.

"We kinda figured you knew, Chicky. It comes with the prima donna territory," Renaldo laughed, a slight squeak indicating that someone had sat down.

"To business then," Toto said excitedly. "Haru: that was a wonderful performance. You had his lordship convinced that you really were Jane the Zealous."

"I thought that was the idea," she giggled.

The Baron von Gikkingen leaned against the side of the door, absorbing the sound. She had such a lovely laugh…

"Did you enjoy being the lead?" Renaldo asked intently.

"Surprisingly, yes," Haru admitted. "I'm glad I forgot about the audience, or I might have frozen up again."

"Heaven forbid! Well, to get to the point, Haru, we're willing to offer you five thousand tules a month if you stay as our female lead," Toto said, his tone nearly begging.

The baron could hear a loud gasp issue from her throat.

"What on earth would I do with that much money?" she demanded. "That is far too much!"

"It's one-twentieth of what Mr. Evans was paying Milady Rosaline," Renaldo said in a dry tone.

The baron choked hard on the idea, shaking his head in disbelief.

Haru was stunned into silence for a full moment. "… That… would explain a few things, but it's still too much."

"You could move into a bigger home," Renaldo offered.

"I'm really attached to the one I have."

"But is it in a safe neighborhood?"

"Quite safe, but thank you for caring."

"Well, what about clothes?" Toto asked curiously.

"What about them? I have the ones I need, and the opera provides the costumes for the show."

The baron turned a little closer to the door, a little surprised at her reaction.

"B-Besides," she started stammering. "I thought you brought me into the picture just to humble Milady Rosaline."

"Is that what it sounded like, Chicky?" Renaldo asked, sounding a little sheepish.

"That was how it started out, but that's not the case anymore, Haru," Toto cut in. "You're a better singer and actress, you're nice to everyone, and I have yet to see you really throw a temper tantrum. We have no intention of ever bringing back Milady Rosaline. Please; just take the money."

There was silence for a few minutes. Then she said something that would forever endear her to the lord on the other side of the door.

"Will the rest of the staff be getting raises, too? They're the ones that suffered every time Milady Rosaline starting acting up."

"Absolutely," Renaldo assured her. "Getting rid of her has opened up all sorts of opportunities. I think even O.G. has earned a raise."

The girl remained silent for a few minutes. "Can I ask for one more favor, before I accept the money?"

"Name it, Chicky."

The lord heard a soft sigh, almost like the coo of a dove. "I'm a very private person, sirs, and my instructor is even more reclusive."

"You have an instructor?" Toto asked with shock.

"Of course. My favor is that you do not question my life outside of the opera house. I am here to serve and sing at your command, but let me keep my personal life private, please."

"That's going to be a little hard to do, Chicky," Renaldo warned her. "We got stopped by three different reporters on the way back here, and all of them want to know as much about you as possible."

"That's flattering, but do I really need to talk to them?" she asked in a sick tone. Suddenly, the sound of slapping flesh was made clear, as if the girl was smacking herself on the forehead. "Oh drat. I just remembered that my instructor wanted me to come home as soon as possible. He wants to hear how tonight went."

"He didn't even come?" Toto asked in a strangled voice.

"He wanted to, but he had some business from work to take care of. Please, sirs. I really should change into my own clothes and head home."

"Would you like us to call a carriage?"

"Thank you, but I'm used to walking."

"In the dark?"

"I know a safe route. Please sirs. My privacy," she begged.

"… all right, Chicky. Hey, before we go, can you tell us what you know of O.G.?"

The baron's heart seemed to stop, and he nearly flattened himself against the door in order to hear better.

"I know nothing," she quickly asserted.

"Haru, has anyone ever told you you're a bad liar when you're off the stage?" Toto asked tightly. "Come on; our new patron would love to know anything at all about him. I'm certain that you can understand why."

"Of course I can, but… it's not wise to speak of him."

"Haru, we've read his notes and heard his voice because of you. It's fairly obvious that he has a soft spot for you."

"And if it's all the same, I'd like to keep it that way. Those who cross him have a tendency to… run into accidents."

The baron narrowed his eyes slightly. 'Accidents', indeed.

"Accidents?" Renaldo asked suspiciously.

"Please don't ask me to say any more, sir. It's dangerous for both of us."

"All right, Haru. We'll hold off the reporters long enough for you to get away," Toto sighed, presumably standing from a chair.

The baron quickly tore himself from the door, and took several steps to the left so that the lovely brunette wouldn't suspect him of eavesdropping.

Renaldo and Toto stepped through her door, kicked three bouquets back into the room, and shut it behind them.

Toto noticed him first, and sighed as he and his brother approached. "I'm sorry, my lord. We tried again, and only got a little more information."

To ensure that they didn't realize he had been listening, he allowed them to repeat Haru's words. But inside, he was wondering.

Who was her mysterious instructor? Where did she live? How was he supposed to get close to the girl if she refused to talk about the real her? Who was the 'real' her?

On top of that, how much did she really know about his deceased uncle? And how could he persuade her to share that information?

"Ah, my lord Baron!" a disgustingly familiar voice fawned from behind him.

Fighting back a grimace, the black-haired lord fixed a politician's smile firmly in place before turning. "Mr. Lugard," he said formally, a slight nod to the man's direction.

The balding old businessman panted a little as he stopped running, and brushed his sleeve against his sweaty forehead. In one hand was a bouquet of red roses, perhaps two dozen. "Magnificent performance, wouldn't you say?" he asked in a nasal tone.

"Quite so. Miss Yoshioka was quite impressive."

"Wasn't she though? I don't suppose you could arrange for an introduction, could you?" the fat man asked hopefully. "I would dearly like to give her my regards in person."

"Sorry, Mr. Lugard, but Miss Yoshioka is unavailable," Renaldo said in a stiffly polite tone.

The old businessman wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Now see here," he said in an imperious tone. "I came all the way back here to meet Miss Yoshioka, and that's what I intend to do!"

"She is unavailable," the baron repeated in a stiff tone, his stomach sinking even lower as he recognized even more unwanted guests coming up behind the older man.

"Mr. Moon, and Mr. Moon! Where did you find Yoshioka Haru?"

"Who is her tutor?"

"How long has she been acting? Because I'm certain _I've _never heard her voice before!"

"Calm down, one question at a time!" Renaldo barked at the reporters, making a barricade with his body.

Toto helped, only able to answer one or two of the questions that were being thrown at them. Obviously irritated with the lack of answers, two of the reporters tried breaking through the co-managers. The man and his photographer seemed to realize that the only way they were going to get answers was to seek out the diva herself.

The young baron allowed himself to drift to Haru's door, and softly rap on her door. "You may wish to hurry, Miss Yoshioka. The reporters are quite determined to have a word with you."

There was no answer.

Puzzled, he knocked again. "Miss Yoshioka? I am certain that you can hear me." After all, he had no trouble hearing her earlier, and she hadn't been speaking all that loudly.

Still no answer. Hoping that he wouldn't earn her hatred, he opened the door a crack.

The diva made no outraged protest. He opened it slowly, shocked at the sight that greeted him.

The room was carpeted with flowers, mostly red roses. Other than that, it seemed modest enough. There were a few chairs in a corner of the room, and a long mirror hanging on the far wall.

Over the side of the dressing screen was carefully hung the white shift she had been tried and burned in, but the diva herself was clearly not in the room.

A simple brass candelabra had been freshly put out on her dressing table, but the electric lights were still on. There was a pile of flowers surrounding the table, as if it had been quickly cleared off. The only thing next to the candelabra was a single flower, with a black ribbon tied around its stem.

It was a white rose.


	5. The Next Morning

**Chapter Five: The Next Morning**

"_You know what I want, demon," Jurah snarled, waving his whip threateningly against the side of the large wooden cage. "Show the customers what they paid for, or else."_

_The teenager sighed sadly, and pulled the slightly torn burlap sack from his head, wishing that he could keep it on._

_He could hear several fearful gasps, but he was used to that. __**'Please, let them just look. I'm cooperating, aren't I? Don't beat me.'**_

xxXxx

His lordship did not sleep well that night. Although it was possible for Miss Haru to have changed and left her dressing room in the amount of time she had been given alone, it just didn't seem possible that she could have left without alerting a single person. Several reporters had been facing that door, and surely would have raised a shout if they had seen her. And he had seen for himself that there hadn't been a second exit from the room. How had she managed to escape without a sound?

There just wasn't a plausible way for her to have escaped so flawlessly.

He was still troubled by it at breakfast, only taking a few nibbles of his broiled egg.

"Son, what is the matter?" his mother inquired sternly, delicately sipping her tea. "You've been in a dreadful state ever since you came back from the opera last night. Didn't you enjoy yourself?"

"Of course," he hastily assured her, biting back another sigh as he looked at the newspaper.

'**Heaven's Voice is heard! New management ushers in new talent at the Sunset Opera!'** read the headline. The picture had him, as well as the Moon brothers, but the caption underneath the photo made it clear that Miss Haru's presence was sorely missed.

The baron skimmed through the article at first, but then read it again slowly as certain facts jumped out at him.

Miss Haru was the daughter of an accomplished violinist that had traveled from his native country-

"What could possibly be so interesting about today's paper, Humbert?" his mother laughed from the other side of the table, making him snap to attention.

"The new female lead is an unknown, Mother. I'm learning more about her from skimming this than by speaking to her."

The old baroness narrowed her eyes slightly. "And who is this new lead? You said nothing about a new singer last night."

"I… was still in shock," Humbert admitted, looking back at the newspaper. He explained what had happened to cause the change as he read through the article again.

He had known from her name that she was Jilashin, but he hadn't known that her father had been an accomplished traveling violinist that settled at the opera house before his death. He had been well-respected in the opera house before a terrible fever took his life a few years before.

Humbert neatly folded the paper, and rested his chin between his gloved fingers._ 'Miss Haru must have been working as a maid ever since. How lonely she must be…'_

"Son!" his mother said sharply. "Have you heard a word I've been saying?"

He sighed in resignation. "My apologies, Mother; I was thinking."

"I noticed," she replied dryly. "As I was saying, I took the liberty of inviting some friends over for tea today. You remember Viscount DeLorouc, don't you?"

"Of course, Mother, but I-"

"His daughter has just returned from finishing school," she added with heavy emphasis, sipping her tea delicately. "Pearl's turned into quite the beauty."

Humbert suppressed a groan. He remembered the viscount's daughter a little too well for his liking. "Please extend my apologies, Mother, but there's still business to be discussed with the Moon Brothers."

"Surely that can be taken care of in a scant few hours," she scoffed.

"I am not certain how long it will take," Humbert replied patiently, finishing his breakfast quickly so that he could leave the table. He kissed her pale cheek politely, and walked quickly to the door.

"You can't avoid your responsibilities forever, Humbert!" she called after him with irritation, but he was already gone.

ooOoo

Humbert cursed himself as he drove his carriage through the winding streets. He should have known that his mother would start this up again as soon as he was more or less forced to stay home, thanks to sponsoring the opera house. She had originally been against the idea of him sponsoring the theatre, thanks to the scandal with his deceased uncle. But she had warmed up to it after finding out he wouldn't be able to wander the world as freely as he had been able to.

It never stopped. If she wasn't organizing polite 'teas', she was planning a party where he would be swamped by high-ranking young ladies. He would appreciate her intentions a little more if she would just give him some breathing room, but no. She was so eager for the family line to continue…

He sighed, and pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He would deal with his mother at a later date. Right now, he wanted to make sure Miss Haru was safe and whole.

ooOoo

"Well, how am I supposed to know, you idiot! _You're _the one that said she could keep her private life!"

"No way, Bird Boy! That was completely _you_!"

Ridiculous insults rang through the air as Humbert slipped into the opera house. He shook off one of the more persistent reporters trying to get into the theatre past the security, and made a beeline for the co-managers.

They were scuffling on the marbled floor of the main hall like two ill-bred children.

"Renaldo! Toto!" he snapped, making the brother's fight stop cold. "Where is Miss Haru?"

The Moon brothers looked at each other nervously.

"That's what we were just arguing about, my lord," Toto reported in a hesitant tone. "We never bothered to ask her where she lived. We'll just have to pray that she'll come in today."

Humbert sighed. "Isn't there a record of all employees somewhere in this building? It stands to reason that she'll have an address in her file."

Renaldo's jaw dropped just before he slapped one fat hand to his forehead. "Why didn't _we _think of that?" he demanded.

"I don't know, but we better-" Toto said just before a loud crash from the front door interrupted him.

Humbert looked over his shoulder curiously, not recognizing the richly-dressed woman storming into the opera.

"How dare you?" she screamed, marching past the lord to hover over the co-managers. "How dare you replace _me_!"

"Quite easily, actually," Toto replied with a smirk. He stood up as his brother did the same, dusting off his black coat. "You're the one that insisted on leaving the opera, weren't you, Milady Rosaline?"

"But you were not supposed to find someone else!" she shrieked, waving her arms dramatically.

The young baron winced as his ears protested at her volume.

"You should have thought of that before you walked off again!" Renaldo snapped at her. "It's very simple, _Milady_; you've been pushing the theatre slowly into bankruptcy, and everyone's sick of hanging on your every whim. Even if Haru only had a fraction of your talent, we'd still pick her. All your stuff is packed up in boxes outside your old dressing room; either pick it up by the end of the week or we'll give them to charity."

"You wouldn't dare! I've been the voice of the Sunset Opera for… years!" she yelled, hesitating to actually name the number of years.

"We have a new voice, Madam," Humbert said coldly. "I highly recommend you leave before we ask security to…" He trailed off, looking over the former diva's shoulder.

Miss Haru was walking around a corner of the main hall, her cat still draped around her neck like a makeshift stole. Somehow, it didn't surprise the young lord that her normal clothes were nearly as plain as the shift she had been wearing the night before. She was wearing a long dark grey dress, as well as a black wool jacket. Both items were plain and simple; perhaps she had made them herself? Her thick boots were a little worn, and she had a simple grey ribbon holding her long dark hair up into a ponytail.

She had raised her hand in greeting to them, but her mouth was frozen open. With wide brown eyes, she stared at the older woman fearfully.

"Morning, Haru!" Renaldo greeted her before quickly slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Wait! You mean to say that _this _is what you replaced me with?" Milady Rosaline demanded, pointing a long finger at the girl. "The _tea maid_?"

Haru's whole body twitched before she turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

"You little thief!" the older woman shrieked as she gave chase.

"Stop her!" Humbert shouted, running after the former diva.

Whatever she had planned for Haru if she caught her could not be good. He could hear the Moon brothers shouting behind him, although Renaldo's footsteps were further behind than Toto's.

After the chase lead through three different corridors, it came out in to the main room of the theatre. A good five seconds before the lord reached the opening, he heard Haru give out a startled yell, just as the diva stormed through the curtained doorway.

The only reason Humbert was able to grab Milady Rosaline was because she had stopped in front of the entryway, looking around the large room with flame-filled eyes.

"Get off of me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'll find that little wench if it kills me!"

"Not if I can help it," Humbert said softly to disguise his heaving lungs, holding her arms behind her back firmly. He casually looked around the seats and stage, wondering where Haru was hiding.

A few of the servants were still cleaning the red-upholstered seats, or so he supposed, since they were currently staring at himself with shock. There were some men moving pieces of sets around on the stage so that the floor could be evenly cleaned, but even they wouldn't stop staring.

"Excuse me," he called politely as the former star continued to struggle in his arms. "Could I ask for some volunteers to escort Milady Rosaline from the opera house? I'm afraid she's worn out her welcome."

Two stagehands immediately jumped from the stage, wearing large identical grins.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Milady Rosaline screamed at the top of her lungs.

Completely ignoring her shrieks, the two men grabbed one arm each, and dragged her out of the entrance she and the lord had just come through.

Humbert sighed with relief, and turned to the other servants. "If I may be so bold, could any of you tell me where to find Miss Haru?"

No one spoke, but one of the older women pointed just over his head; the true direction they were staring at wordlessly. Curiously, he looked up. His mouth immediately fell open with shock.

The young diva was clinging to the marble statue a good ten feet over the entrance, one arm firmly around the statue's neck. The other one was gripping her cat around his middle. Her face was red with embarrassment, but the tawny Baron just looked amused.

"Is it safe to come down now?" she finally asked in a soft squeak.

Humbert slammed one fist into his chest to help himself regain his speech. "Perfectly safe, Miss Haru. Might I inquire how you climbed up there so quickly?"

"I didn't climb," she muttered under her breath, giving her cat a strange look. She held her arm up enough to allow Baron to walk across her shoulders as usual, and started looking for a safe foothold.

"If you jump, I will catch you," Humbert offered, stepping closer to the entrance and holding his arms out.

She looked at him with shock. "Are you sure you don't mind, sir? I don't want to be any trouble-"

"It's no trouble at all," he quickly assured her with a smile. "Come now; I won't drop you."

She bit her lip, and then locked eyes with her miffed cat. "Would you mind catching Baron first, sir? I don't want to take chances with him."

He blinked in surprise, but then smiled again. "Of course not." Feeling a little silly, he held his arms a little closer together.

"Be nice," she chided her sulking cat, holding out one arm in Humbert's direction.

Baron still had a sour face as he ran down her arm, and catapulted himself at the young lord.

Humbert caught him easily, and quickly set him on the ground. "Next," he called with an amused smile, holding his arms out to the brunette.

She took a deep breath, and jumped.

What happened next could only be called a mess. The Moon brothers finally burst into the room, running into Humbert as Haru fell toward him. They all collided into a large pile on the dark red carpet.

Baron had leapt to the side, his expression once more amused. A few of the servants choked back laughter, but none dared to approach the chaotic mess.

"Get… off!" Humbert gasped, since he was at the bottom of the dog pile.

"I'm so sorry!" Haru quickly apologized, rolling off her place on Renaldo's back without a scratch.

"I don't see why _you're _sorry," Toto gasped as she helped his brother roll off him and the lord. "You're not the one that weighs the same as a house."

"You take that back!" Renaldo roared, pouncing on his brother again.

Using the momentum her fatter manager had gained, Haru quickly pushed him hard enough to make the feuding brothers roll off of the dark-haired lord. "I really am sorry about this, sir. Is anything broken?" she asked with concern, kneeling next to him as the managers kept slamming fists into each other.

"I… don't believe so," Humbert gasped, very slowly rising to a sitting position. He held one hand to his middle, praying that the bruises would heal soon. _'Why couldn't they have waited a minute or two?'_

"Would a cup of tea help?" Haru asked in that same apologetic manner.

He looked at her with interest. "You make tea?"

Her cheeks turned a little red. "Oh no; I'm just good friends with a cook that does. Mr. Evans and Toto like the blend, if that helps."

Her cat started hissing indignantly, marching right in between the two and placing his front paws on her lap. He mewed for Haru's attention in a soft, pleading tone.

With her eyes still on the lord, she swept the cat into her arms and started scratching his ears tenderly. "No, I haven't forgotten about you, Baron. Well, sir? Would you like that tea?"

"A cup of tea sounds lovely, but may I ask a favor of you, Miss Haru?" the young lord asked, chafing at her tone of address.

She nodded.

"We're probably going to be seeing quite a bit of each other from now on, so I would much rather have you call me by my name than 'sir'."

Haru twitched in surprise. "Is that proper, sir?"

"Quite proper, I assure you. Would you mind terribly?" he asked, wanting to see if she remembered his full name.

Slowly, she nodded. "No, not really. Just as long as you use my name, too."

He grinned widely, pleased to have already gotten permission. "Would you mind saying my name just once, Haru?"

She shrugged. "If it means that much to you… Humbert."


	6. Rivalry

**Chapter Six: Rivalry**

_A few jeered, and threw garbage at him. He had to wonder why they bothered to bring such disgusting items into the gypsies' tents. They didn't even have the decency to throw any rotten food at him. He was so __**hungry**__…_

_As a standard rule, he never looked at the crowds that came to laugh and stare at him. After the first few years of crowds, they all seemed to melt into one. There was no point anymore… for anything. He just stood there, and allowed the garbage to hit his body, again and again._

_Oh, if only Jurah would remember to feed him tonight…_

xxXxx

This was good. He had moved from distant patron to inner circle in one day. If it weren't for that infernal cat, he'd have hopes of moving even closer by the end of the day.

But no such luck.

Baron had not budged from his place on Haru's lap since the Moon brothers finished their fight and had moved discussions to their office. He kept glaring at Humbert, even as Haru's gentle fingers stroked and scratched his soft fur. She seemed oblivious to her cat's distaste for the lord, even as she sipped her tea with one hand.

Humbert never thought that he would be jealous of a feline, but he was forced to admit to himself that he was now. He sipped the excellent tea that had been left in the manager's office, wondering how Haru had known that it was waiting for them.

Renaldo eased the ice pack from his left eye as Toto sifted through production possibilities. "So, Chicky; how did your instructor react when you told him about last night?"

Haru's slightly dreaming expression began to glow with happiness. "He was completely ecstatic! He's still a bit sad that he had to miss it, but he asked me to forward a request of his."

"Oh?" Humbert asked curiously.

"I'm still not sure what my new work schedule is, but he'd like to have me come in either two hours late or early so that I can keep up with my lessons."

Toto nearly spat out his mouthful of tea. "What, you're still taking lessons?"

Haru cocked her head at the slimmer manager. "Of course. Why is that a shock?"

"Because you already have the best voice in the city!"

She flinched slightly, and sighed. "Second best, actually. I still have a lot to learn."

Humbert stared at her incredulously. "If you're the second best voice in the city, may I inquire whom you rank above yourself?"

"My instructor," Haru replied without hesitation, making her cat flinch and look up at her with a strange expression. "If he didn't have other interests, I have no doubt that he could take the opera world by storm."

"What is his name?" Renaldo asked curiously, making her flinch again.

"He doesn't want me to name him, and you promised I could keep my life private."

"I really don't see how we're going to be able to keep that promise for long," Toto said apologetically as he kept sifting through papers. Then he stopped, and looked at her curiously. "Come to think of it, how on earth did you avoid the reporters this morning? They're still swarming outside the front doors, trying to talk to you."

She shrugged. "I came in through the servant's entrance, as usual. Have you picked something out yet, Toto?"

He shook his head, laughing under his breath as he flipped through a few more papers. "Here's a good one; how do you feel about being Cinderella for the next performance?"

Haru shrugged again, and broke off half of her butter cookie to share with Baron. "Sounds all right to me. When do rehearsals start? And which version are we doing?"

Toto stared at her in horror. "There's more than one?" He started flipping through more of the papers.

"There's six different versions that I remember," Haru informed him before hesitating. "I have a soft spot for the Rogers and Hammerstein version, if you don't mind using that one."

"Which is that one?" Humbert asked with interest.

"It's the one where the prince actually meets Cinderella before falling in love with her at the ball," she answered, scratching Baron's chin softly to make him purr. "Granted, he just asked her for a cup of water before returning to the castle, but I thought it was a bit better than to just have him go crazy at the sight of her in a fancy dress."

"Sounds good to me," Renaldo said cheerfully, finally helping his brother leaf through all the different plays. "But I can remember two or three versions where she meets the prince before the ball. Would you mind singing a piece to refresh my memory?"

"Sure," she answered casually. She held one fist to her throat to clear it as Humbert unconsciously leaned forward in his chair.

"_Impossible!_

"_For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage._

"_Impossible!_

"_For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage_

"_And four white mice will never be four white horses!_

"_Such fol der ol and fiddle dee dee, of course is_

"_Impossible!_

"_But the world is full of zanies and fools, _

"_Who don't believe in sensible rules,_

"_And won't believe what sensible people say,_

"_And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes _

"_Keep building up impossible hopes, _

"_Impossible things are happening _

"_Every day!"_

Haru smiled sheepishly as she rubbed her cheek against Baron's fur. The cat in question was purring loudly.

"Oh yeah, that one! I agree with her, Bird Brain; that's the best version," Renaldo said almost casually, grinning widely at the girl. "Come on, it's gotta be in here somewhere," he growled underneath his breath.

Haru giggled, and lowered her neat white cup to the cat on her lap so he could finish her tea.

Humbert shuddered at the idea of sharing a drink with a feline, but quickly regained his composure. He stared at the orange and cream feline a little jealously as Baron licked Haru's wrist in an affectionate manner, once he was done with the tea.

To top it off, the cat looked right back at the young lord, and almost seemed to smirk at him.

"May I ask a question, Haru?" Humbert finally asked, not able to take the silent competition anymore.

Haru looked up at him, and quirked an eyebrow. "It depends. What is it?"

"You seem to have a very strong bond with… Baron." It felt so strange, to refer to a mere feline as a lord.

"That's right," Haru replied cheerfully, wrapping the tawny cat up in her arms for a gentle hug.

Baron purred with pleasure, and increased his smirk.

"Has he been your cat for very long?" Humbert asked with a strained voice, trying not to let the cat get under his skin.

"Years. He's been with me for…" she trailed off, her expression becoming soft. "Many years. Papa gave him to me before he died."

Humbert immediately felt like a fool. "Ah. That explains it."

But did that excuse the cat's arrogance?

ooOoo

"Really, Humbert; I don't need an escort to get home," Haru assured him as she curtsied one more time, and ran out the door. Her cat continued that insufferable smirk over her shoulder, purring evilly.

The young baron was quick to follow her. "Come now, Haru! The streets are filled with…" Humbert's voice trailed off as he reached the doorway. He looked down the direction he had seen the girl run but she was already gone without a trace.

He thought he saw something silver float in the hallway, but that was probably just his imagination.

He looked down both sides of the corridor with distaste, and sighed. "My word, the girl is fast," he muttered to himself.

"What, you already lost her?" Renaldo asked in shock, turning down the lights in the office.

Humbert nodded miserably.

Toto shook his head in wonder as he shouldered his black coat on. "That is so strange. She had a five minute head start when we found out about her voice, so how come she can disappear in half a second?"

"Well, she _did _just slip on the wet floor when she tried to make a run for it the first time," Renaldo pointed out as he walked out the door. "Coming, my lord?"

Strangely enough, Humbert shook his head. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to try contacting my uncle." A very wry smile crossed his face. "That is, if it's truly him haunting the opera house, and not someone taking advantage of his fate."

"You sure you don't want any help?" Toto asked.

Humbert shook his head, smiling again. "My uncle doted on me when he was alive. If he's still around, it shouldn't take much to get his attention."

The brothers looked at each other nervously, but left the lord alone in their office.

Humbert sighed, grateful to be alone, if only for a little while.

He could never remember feeling like this before. Yes, he had grown up surrounded by girls far prettier than Haru, but none of them had her sweet honesty. It felt wonderful, to not have to worry if she was trying to send a second message within a seemingly unrelated sentence. When she spoke, she meant nothing more, and nothing less, than her exact words.

Would it be possible? For a not-so-plain country bumpkin…and a _baron _to join in marriage?

Why not? If a prince could get away with it, why not him?

Because of his mother, that's why. She would never approve of him marrying a commoner, even if she had the 'second' best voice in the city. And how would he truly gain Miss Haru's attention if she could disappear in the blinking of an eye?

Humbert sighed, and tried to focus on the task at hand. He didn't bother with turning the lights back on, hoping that it would encourage the ghost, if he was truly a ghost.

"Uncle," he called softly, not wishing to appear a fool. "Uncle Humbert. It is me, your nephew. If you are truly here, would you give me a sign that it is you?"

The room remained dark and silent. The young lord sighed again.

"Please, Uncle. Aunt Maria never recovered from your death, and there have been all sorts of stories flying around about you. Won't you reveal yourself to me, your favorite nephew?"

Not to mention his _only _nephew.

The shadows began to flicker ominously, and a long sigh echoed through the corners of the room.

Humbert flinched, and gripped his cane tighter. "Please, Uncle," he repeated, praying that the mystery would soon be solved. "What _really_ happened, the day you died?"

Suddenly, a light appeared at the table. He looked over sharply, stunned to see a single white candle burning.

There had been no candles in the room; he was more than certain of that. There was a small folded note next to the single candle. The top side of the note had an artful sketch of a modest rose.

Taking a deep breath, Humbert stepped forward enough to pick up the paper, and unfold it.

_Nephew-_

_Please give your aunt my regards, and remember to keep your acquaintance with Miss Haru strictly professional. There is no room for you in her personal life._

_That is all you need to know._

ooOoo

His mother was waiting for him when he returned home, long after dark. He fought back a wince as he stepped through the doorway, and avoided her gaze as he kissed her cheek politely.

"Just what is going on in that opera house, that you were gone all day?" she demanded, following him through the halls of their town manor.

"A number of things," Humbert said evasively, his mood still dark. He sighed, and fished the small note out of his pocket. "Mother, do you remember what Uncle Humbert's handwriting looked like?"

"Of course I do!" She paused as he handed her the note.

He studied her face intently as she stared at the words, her face turning as white as the paper. "It's a match, isn't it?"

She slowly nodded. "So it's true, after all. Dear Humbert truly is haunting the opera house."

The younger Humbert sighed, and made his way to the kitchen for a cup of tea. "I don't remember him ever taking that kind of tone with me before."

"Yes… that _is _a bit peculiar." Then she took a better look at the words while following him. "Who is Miss Haru?" she asked suspiciously.

"She is the new diva I was telling you about this morning. She claims that hers is only the second best voice in the city, but I have serious doubts on that score."

His mother looked at the note again, tapping a finger against her temple. "She's Jilashin?"

"Only half," Humbert answered, finally reaching the kitchen. "If it's not too much trouble, I would love some chamomile tea," he informed one of the cooks, immediately sending the young man to drawing water for the kettle.

He turned back to his confused mother, and explained further. "The newspaper this morning said that her father was originally a traveling violinist, quite famous. After he became smitten with a ballerina from the Sunset Opera, he settled down, married the ballerina, and had Haru."

"Violinist…" his mother whispered, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "The family name wouldn't happen to be Yoshioka, would it?"

Humbert looked at her curiously. "It is, actually. I take it you're familiar with-"

"Stay away from _that girl_!" his mother hissed in a low angry tone, cutting off his question. "That's an order, Humbert! Your uncle was right to warn you about her!"

"I-I beg your pardon?" Humbert asked in shock.

"That family has brought nothing but misery for us, Humbert! I want your promise right here and now that you will never speak to her again!"

"Mother!" he protested. "Haru's the sweetest, gentlest-"

"I don't care how sweet or gentle you think she is!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, making the cooks and servants almost freeze in their duties. "She's the spawn of a _murderer_, did your precious newspaper tell you that?"

Humbert's mouth fell open.

"Well, she is!" his mother snapped, storming out of the kitchen. "If it weren't for her father, your uncle would still be alive! You had better not _ever _bring that girl under my roof, or I will have her thrown out like the common trash that she is!"

ooOoo

The Rogers and Hammerstein reference was directed to the Cinderella version starring Leslie Ann Warren, because that was my favorite version growing up.


	7. Humbert's Hesitation

**Chapter Seven: Humbert's Hesitation**

_Suddenly, a foreign object fell to his feet. He stared at the thing, and leaned down to pick it up._

_It was slightly wet on his padded fingers, and had a long green stick that bent slightly at his touch. At one end of the strange stick were many tiny folds of soft material. The small white folds had a pleasant scent to it, so he breathed it in greedily._

_It clearly wasn't food, but… it was still nice. Nicer than anything he had ever seen before._

_Holding the pleasing thing to his chest protectively, he looked up at the crowd, wondering who had given it to him._

xxXxx

"_Ten minutes ago, I saw you._

"_You looked up when I came through the door._

"_My head started reeling_

"_You gave me the feeling_

"_The room had no ceiling or floor._"

Haru's perfect voice caressed the auditorium as Humbert walked through the ornamental doors. He looked up at the young diva, still not believing what his mother had told him about her father.

Humbert had been tempted to consult a reporter, but knew from personal experience that the best source was the main source.

He watched with slightly envious eyes as the tall actor danced expertly with the young girl, joining her for the chorus. Although his voice was good, it was still nothing compared to Haru's.

But then again, nothing was.

Toto and Renaldo were watching in the closest seats, so Humbert made the trek down the aisle to join them. He could barely pay attention to the smirking feline on Renaldo's lap, he was so disturbed.

"Gentlemen," he said politely before turning his attention back to the diva.

She hadn't noticed him yet, still deep within Cinderella's world. It was almost funny, watching her waltz like a princess while wearing plain servant clothes like the fairy godmother forgot to give her a ball gown.

But she still looked lovely. Where did she learn to waltz so gracefully, if she was just a servant the week before?

He sighed inwardly. Was she truly the daughter of a murderer? Let alone the one that killed his beloved uncle?

There was only one way to find out, and he was truly not looking forward to it.

"Humbert?" Toto asked worriedly, shaking the young lord from his thoughts.

"My apologies. You were saying?" he asked courteously.

Both brothers were staring at him, as was the cat.

"You don't look so good," Renaldo said tactlessly. "Is something up?"

"Perhaps," Humbert admitted, shifting his gaze back to the young diva. "But I'm afraid that only Haru can help me out with it."

"Eh? How could Chicky help you?"

"It's a private matter. I'll need to borrow her at the earliest opportunity."

She would never forgive him, if he just blurted out the horrible slander against her father. He wouldn't deserve to be forgiven.

The cat on Renaldo's lap started hissing dangerously.

"Now, really," Humbert sighed, pressing one gloved hand to his brow. "There's no need to get your tail in a knot, little lord."

Baron glowered at him, but then quickly looked back to the stage. His expression changed dramatically, making Humbert also look up.

The others had cleared off the stage, leaving Haru alone with the pretend prince. They were resting against a few chairs, arranged to look like the realistic fountain that was still being built.

"I have never felt this way before," the handsome prince said in a soft sweet voice, caressing her face in a loving manner with one hand.

That got Humbert's undivided, though slightly angry, attention.

"Nor I," Haru admitted, smiling that sweet innocent smile. "If I could have any wish, it would be for tonight to last forever."

"Just tonight?" he murmured, taking another step closer to her.

Baron started hissing angrily.

Haru giggled softly. "Of course. My… my normal life isn't half as wonderful."

"But it could be," the prince insisted, his eyes filled with emotion. He kissed her hand caressingly, and started singing.

"_Do I love you because you're beautiful?_

"_Or are you beautiful because I love you?_

"_Am I making believe I see in you_

"_A girl too lovely to be really true?"_

He held both of her hands to his chest in a slightly possessive gesture. His eyes burned, but not because he was acting.

"_Do I want you because you're wonderful_

"_Or are you wonderful because I want you?_

"_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream_

"_Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?"_

Haru, in her innocence, repeated his song, changing it slightly to fit it to a man. Humbert gripped the sides of his chair, realizing what _had _to be coming next.

"_Or are you really as wonderful as you… seem-,"_ the two finished together, drawing even closer as the young lady tilted her head back.

Eagerly, the man lowered his face to hers, making Humbert jump out of his seat in a jealous rage.

But before he could say anything, and before their lips touched, another piece of scenery came falling from the rafters.

Showing more agility than anyone thought her capable of, Haru quickly pushed the actor a good few feet away while jumping far from the wood and cloth.

She tripped while jumping backward, and landed squarely on her backside. "Ouch, dang it!" she cried out, sharply breaking free from her role's personality.

"Miss Haru!" Humbert said in a panic, climbing onto the stage in order to assist her.

"Haru? Oh shoot!" Renaldo groaned, jumping to his feet.

"I-I'm fine," she assured both of them, wincing from the pain. "Joseph, are you all right?"

"I sprained my wrist!" he howled like a baby, two stagehands rushing to his side.

"I'm sorry," Haru apologized sheepishly, looking up into the rafters. "Mr. Hanes?"

"Sorry down there; I wasn't at my post!" the middle-aged man protested, once again cranking at the wheel to make the painted garden slowly climb up the rope again.

"When _are _you at your post?" Joseph demanded, yelping as the dance instructor looked at his wrist expertly.

"Please follow me," she said in a crisp unruffled tone. "The wrist will need to be looked at immediately."

"But the production-" he tried to protest.

"Will settle for your understudy until you are healed," Humbert said in a firm tone, helping Haru to her feet. Despite her protests, he quickly scanned her body to see if she was truly all right.

She seemed in perfect health, as usual. Perfect everything, as a matter of fact. He managed to lock eyes with her while helping her to her feet.

But just before he could open his mouth, Baron hopped into her arms, purring evilly.

"You have a twisted sense of humor, mister," Haru informed him while scratching his ears.

"Miss Haru," Humbert said softly, in case she was about to get commandeered yet again. "May I borrow a few moments of your time during your lunch hour today? There is something rather urgent that I wish to speak with you about."

She looked up at him, a little confused. "Is everything all right, Humbert?"

"I hope so. Will you speak with me after practice?"

She nodded, and reached out to pat one of his arms gently. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, I hope I can help."

The other actors soon claimed her attention, and the young lord had to return to his seat. Despite everything, his arms felt alive with sparks, in the exact pattern her hand had left.

Baron had taken a place on the very edge of the stage, sitting directly in front of Humbert.

"Will you please stop glaring at me?" the dark-haired noble hissed, but the cat would not relent.

ooOoo

Haru politely bowed to the other actors, and sat on the edge of the stage to carefully slip onto the slanted ground. As she walked across the few steps past her managers, Baron leapt over and swiftly wrapped his body over her shoulders.

She paused, rubbing his ears while looking at Toto and Renaldo. "Can I offer a suggestion, sirs?"

"Sure, Chicky," Renaldo said casually.

Haru bit her lip, glancing nervously back at the stage. "It… might be a good idea to not cast me in a romantic role in the future."

Toto looked at her sharply. "Are you saying that because of the accident just now?"

"Yes, sir. That's the first one there's been since Milady Rosaline left. It could have been coincidence, but I'd rather not risk it happening again, especially in front of an audience."

"Good point," Renaldo said grudgingly, standing up to pop his back. "That's too bad; an audience loves a good love story. Come on, Bird Brain; I want to check those ropes."

"Check them yourself; I'm going to sift through what plays don't have romantic scenes with the female lead."

"You have a better eye than I do," Renaldo complained.

"Is that supposed to be news, Lard Boy?"

"_Lard Boy_?"

Haru leapt to the side again to avoid getting caught in the fight, and took the last step to Humbert. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked curiously.

He snuck a glance at the people on stage, since they were loitering a little too close to them for his comfort. "Is there a place where we won't be overheard? I'm afraid it's a delicate topic."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, but gestured for him to follow her. He did so, their pace calm and smooth until reaching the outer doors of the auditorium.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Haru grabbed his hand. "Run," she whispered, keeping her other hand on Baron as her pace quickened dramatically.

The cat in question looked very disgruntled about the business.

Humbert stifled a startled oath, but did as she commanded. What choice did he have?

Expertly, she wove her way up hallways and stairs, forever climbing upward. It was hard to keep his grip on her hand, but he refused to let go.

At last, Haru opened one final door, and pulled him into the open air. "Sorry about the marathon, but the best way to ensure privacy around here is to move faster than anyone that might be following."

Humbert gasped even worse at the sight before him, his eyes wide with appreciation.

They were now on the roof of the opera house, and the entire city was laid out before them beautifully. There were stone gargoyles scattered around the roof, but were mostly on the edges so that they could be seen from the view below. It was exactly noon, or so he supposed, since all shadows were small and few.

"Well?" Haru asked curiously, transferring Baron to her arms and sitting in between the feet of a tall stone angel.

"This is wonderful," Humbert whispered, looking in all the directions he could manage while retaining his dignity. "The sunset from here must be stunning."

She giggled a little. "It is, but I was referring to whatever it was you wanted to talk about."

"Oh. Of course," he replied self-consciously, turning again in order to look at her warily.

She didn't look like the daughter of a killer. She didn't even look like a diva. She just looked like… an ordinary girl.

Haru blushed from his scrutiny, but kept her chocolate gaze on him. "What is it, Humbert? Just spit it out."

He coughed nervously. "Haru… did… your father…"

How was he supposed to ask this delicately?

"Did my father… what?" she prodded gently, rubbing Baron's ears affectionately.

He took a deep breath for courage. "Was… he… involved in my uncle's death?" he asked in a fast rush, so unlike the manner he had been taught to speak in.

Her mouth dropped open, her eyes wide with shock. She blinked, and slowly stood up. "What do you mean by 'involved'?" she asked in a low defensive voice.

Humbert flinched from that tone. "Well… I was talking about you to my mother, and she said that…"

"That what? That my father killed your uncle?" she demanded, stepping slowly toward him. "Is she the one that blamed my father for what happened?"

Stunned into silence, he nodded mutely.

Her eyes turned cold, and unfriendly. "She must have been the relative that was trying to get him arrested. What a shame."

He couldn't quite tell what she meant by that last part.

Even her cat started hissing at him, one paw ready to strike at the young lord.

Humbert quickly held his hands up in defense. "That is merely what my mother said! I highly doubt that it is the truth, which is why I'm asking _you_. What happened that night?"

Haru slapped one hand to her forehead in irritation, and muttered something under her breath.

"Do you even know?" he asked in a sick voice.

"Of course I do! I was right there when it happened!" Haru snapped at him, shaking her head tiredly. "Unlike your mother, I saw it all with my own two eyes."

He wanted to protest against that jab, but knew it was fruitless. "She can be stubborn, sometimes. Has my uncle forbidden anyone from speaking about his death?"

"No. And even if he had, you should know the truth." Shaking her head angrily, she walked back to the angel to sit down again, her cat still growling terribly. Then she sighed.

"The production was a comedy, about an unfaithful duchess that was having an affair with the page boy. Papa thought I was too young to see it, so he had ordered me to stay in my room. I was curious, and stole to a hidden nook in the rafters where all the opera children like to watch the performances. There's a perfect little nook up there," Haru said softly. "I was so disappointed when I grew too big for it. I didn't understand what the play was really about back then, and just thought it was funny."

She shook her head at herself. "Well, there was an old mechanic working for the opera house back then. I think his name was Mr. Gates, but I could be wrong. He had tried telling Mr. Evans that the old chandelier needed some new parts, because some of it was getting pretty worn. But Milady Rosaline was sucking up all the spare money the opera could gain, even back then, so Mr. Evans couldn't afford to replace the parts. He'd keep saying, 'after this production, we'll get the parts you need. After this performance, we might be able to afford a new chandelier! After this, after this, after this…"

Haru sighed sadly. "The nook was a good fifty feet from the chandelier. I still get nightmares about the ceiling groaning as the chains slowly gave out. I thought the whole ceiling was going to come down. There were at least ten children with me, and we were all screaming by the time the chandelier managed to finally fall."

Humbert quickly walked over, and kneeled right in from of her. "What happened after that?" he asked, reaching forward to take her by the hands.

Baron put a stop to that, clawing one of his gloves deeply enough for blood to be seen.

Humbert gave a small yelp, and immediately backed away.

"Be nice, you," Haru scolded her cat. She put him on the cold stone, standing up while taking out a handkerchief. "Sorry, Baron's a little protective of me sometimes," she apologized, casually taking the glove off his hand to wrap her handkerchief around it. "Mr. Evans had seen what was happening with the chandelier, so he stopped the production and ordered all the people out of the main seating. All had left, save for your uncle and aunt. Your uncle was arguing loudly that the chandelier wasn't really going to fall, that it was just a publicity stunt. He wouldn't let your aunt leave, either, and she really wanted to get out of there.

"I was looking down when the chandelier started falling. Mr. Evans had run away by then, so there your uncle and aunt were standing all alone as the chandelier fell toward them. I remember your aunt screaming in terror." A small smile began to blossom on her lips. She looked Humbert straight in the eye, her posture proud.

"_My father_ risked his own life, running toward them just in time to grab only one. If he had tried for both, all three would have been killed. It was a split second decision, Humbert. Which one would_ you _have chosen to save, if you were in his shoes?"

He could no longer meet her gaze. Shame filled his heart, as he realized how unjust his mother's accusations were. "I would have chosen my aunt."

Any good man would have chosen his aunt.

Haru nodded, and sighed once more. "My father never told me names, but for months after that, I would occasionally hear him talking with Mr. Evans, about a relation of your uncle's that was trying to get him fired or arrested for not choosing your uncle. But there were too many witnesses to what happened, so the police wouldn't lay a finger on my father."

"She isn't a blood relative of his; she's his sister-in-law," Humbert quickly explained.

"Does it matter?" Haru demanded. "My father should not have been given so much grief for saving a life! No one else had a _fraction _of his courage that night! I keep praying for that kind of courage."

Humbert nodded, and gave her an apologetic bow. "I'm sorry for causing you such distress, Haru. I just wanted the truth."

"Well, you got it," she said stiffly, glancing at the sun's position. "If you'll please excuse me, I'm due home for lunch. My guardian gets upset when I'm home late."

"Who is your guardian?" he couldn't help but ask.

"My privacy, please," she said in a bored tone, walking back to the door with her angry cat by her side. "He's an old family friend that I've known for most of my life. That's all you need to know."

"All I need to know?" he asked incredulously, running after her through the door. "Haru, wait-"

But she had disappeared without a trace, by the time he reached the door. But his torn up glove was lying neatly on the handrail, which was lightly covered with silver-colored dust.


	8. The Mystery

**Chapter Eight: The Mystery**

_He didn't have to look long. A good many of the customers, still bearing various objects to throw, were staring at a little girl, one who had pressed herself against the bars of his cage._

_The look in her eyes was something he had never seen before. He was well acquainted with fear, horror, and loathing, but her expression was something he couldn't put a name to._

_But it felt nice to look at it._

xxXxx

Humbert was still in a daze when he managed to make his way back to an area of the theatre that he recognized. His hand throbbed painfully, but not as painfully as his heart.

How could he have been so blind? He had known that his mother was accustomed to holding unnecessary grudges, especially against his aunt. He had no place making an accusation like that, even if he was merely repeating his mother's words.

He had to find Haru. He had to apologize for the terrible insult he had given her.

"Humbert, where have you been?" Toto asked excitedly, grabbing one arm to drag the lord into the manager's office.

"Did you get that business with Haru taken care of?" Renaldo asked, passing him a steaming cup of tea.

"… yes," Humbert sighed in resignation, sipping the tea. "Now, what are you two so excited about?"

"We overheard some stagehands talking about your uncle," Toto informed him with a grin. "They're a lot more open with their knowledge when they don't know we're around."

The young lord looked up in mild surprise. "I take it you overheard plenty?"

"Sure did," Renaldo said cheerfully. "Like, when his spirit's seen, he's dressed head to toe in a long black cloak, and wears a steel mask shaped like a cat's head."

Humbert started violently. "A cat mask, you say?" he asked sternly.

"Yep. Did your uncle have a thing for cats?"

"No," he said slowly, rising to his feet to start pacing the room. "He despised any and all cats. He would **never** don a cat mask, even for humor."

So why would he don one now?

"Was there anything else you two found out?" he asked, stopping cold in his pacing.

The managers looked at each other nervously. "… a bit. They were talking about you."

"Oh? And what did they say about me?" he asked curiously.

Toto took a deep breath. "It's… been fairly obvious that you're interested in Haru, and not in the professional sense."

A slight blush stained his cheeks, but he nodded for Toto to continue.

"The stagehands think it's foolish," Renaldo said tactlessly. "Even if it weren't for the differences in class, it's just as obvious that Haru's under the Opera Ghost's protection. I mean, you saw what happened when Joseph tried to kiss her, _after _promising that he would keep it fake."

"My uncle would never harm me," Humbert asserted firmly.

"Well, you just said that he would never wear a cat mask, didn't you?" Renaldo grunted. "Maybe death's changed him."

"Or maybe Mother was wrong, and it really is someone else taking advantage of his fate."

"What?" Toto asked.

Humbert sighed. "I got a note from him, and showed it to Mother. She was good friends with Uncle Humbert before the accident. She said that the note matched his handwriting exactly. If anyone could have told it was fake; it would be her."

"And she said it was genuine?" Toto asked.

"Yes." Humbert shook his head. _'Even if her father was responsible for my uncle's death, it doesn't seem like he's holding a grudge.'_

His mind suddenly snapped. "No room for me in her personal life," he whispered.

_**That is all you need to know.**_

Haru had said the same thing. Did… they ever communicate, if he truly favors her so?

"Is that what the note said?" Renaldo asked curiously. "That she doesn't have room for you, I mean?"

"Yes, that's what it said. But why should he care whether or not Haru has a man in her life?" he lamented, waving both hands in the air.

"Hey, what happened to your hand?" the fatter brother asked out of the blue.

Humbert looked at his right hand, which was still bound up with Haru's plain white handkerchief. He clenched it tighter, fighting back the urge to see if any of her scent lingered to it.

What _was _her scent? He was never able to stay close to her long enough to know what she smelled like.

He sighed angrily. "I neglected your advice on Haru's pet. He took it personally when I tried to get too close to her."

"You _did _have fair warning about Baron," Renaldo reminded him.

"Yes, I know. Back to the question, why would my uncle put such effort to keep Haru single?"

"Maybe he wants her to focus on her career," Toto offered.

"Or maybe she already has a man in her life," Renaldo countered. "We know almost nothing about her. For all we know, she's already engaged."

"That can't be the reason!" Humbert said in a panic, resuming his wild pace.

"Well, she can't be married, if she's still living with her instructor, and she never mentions children. I haven't met a mother yet that can keep from bragging about her babies."

"That is true," Humbert said softly, thinking about his poor aunt. He sighed, and finally collapsed in a chair. "But I think Haru would have mentioned a love by now."

"Why should she? She seems oblivious to your feelings. Hey, was that the business you wanted to speak to her about?" Toto asked with interest.

"No, and after what I _did_ talk to her about, I doubt she would be very accepting of my attentions; at least for the present," Humbert admitted glumly.

"Which was…?" Renaldo prodded.

"Something I never should have brought up," he said between his teeth. He sighed again. "I'll have to try apologizing better when she comes back from her lunch at home."

The Moon brothers looked at each other nervously.

"Um…" Renaldo said nervously.

Humbert looked up. "What is it?"

Toto coughed nervously. "Um, the dancing mistress came by, just before you came back. She said that Haru wasn't feeling well, and was taking the rest of the day off."

"Naturally," he muttered under his breath, swallowing the rest of his tea in an uncharacteristic gulp. He set his cup aside, and moved briskly to the employee files.

"Now what are you up to?" Renaldo grunted.

"I owe Miss Haru an apology, and I _am _going to give it to her today. Ah, here she is," he said softly, lifting her modest file out of the cabinet. He closed the door with one hand, and set the file on top of the cabinet.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea, Humbert," Toto said in a warning voice.

"1413 Box Street, 12th District," the lord read off one paper, closing it back into the file. "I'll see you gentlemen in the- no," he suddenly cut himself off. "I'll see you the day after tomorrow. I still need to give my Aunt Maria Uncle's regards, and the journey will take all of tomorrow."

"Humbert, if she didn't mind getting bothered at home, she wouldn't be so secretive!"

"Then wish me luck," the young lord said over one shoulder, already out the door.

ooOoo

Humbert was unaccustomed to the sights that met him in the 12th District. He had seen poverty before, but never so closely.

Dirty children clung together in frightened groups on the sides of the poorly cobbled road, and many of the houses were in poor repair.

"Are you certain that this is the right place you want to go to?" the family driver asked him nervously, loosening the reins to slow the horse a bit.

"Quite certain," Humbert said softly, keeping his gaze to the right. Finally, he saw 1413, an old boarding house that was almost falling apart.

She called _this _a home? How could she possibly have a safe route to a place like _this_?

"Stop here, please," he informed the driver, gripping his cane nervously while preparing to stand.

"How long will this take, sir?" the driver asked, his lips twisted disdainfully.

"I'm not quite certain. Please be patient," Humbert said, ignoring the dirty people staring at him incredulously. He stepped down from the carriage, and walked formally to the wooden front door.

Stiffening his resolve, he knocked three times.

After a minute, an older woman answered the door, a wet rag in one of her gnarled hands. Her old eyes widened at seeing the finely dressed lord, and her twisted body began to shake.

"May… I help you sir?" she asked nervously.

"I hope so. Would Haru be home?"

She blinked slowly. "Who?"

Humbert stared at her in disbelief. "Yoshioka Haru. Doesn't she live here?"

"Yoshioka…" the old woman mused, pressing one slightly dirty hand to her forehead in concentration. "Ah, the violinist! You must mean his daughter."

"That's right," Humbert said with relief. "May I see her?"

"Be my guest. But she doesn't live here."

He blinked twice in confusion. "I beg your pardon? Her papers say that she lives here."

"Oh no. She and her father moved out of this building a good…" she paused, and started counting on her fingers. "… five years, I think. Perhaps seven."

Humbert shook his head in disbelief. "Well, did they tell you where they were going?"

The old woman shook her head. "Only that they were going to live with a family friend until the finances got better. I haven't heard from them since."

"… I see. Thank you for your time, Madam." He bowed politely, and walked back to the carriage.

"Where to now, sir?" the driver asked with relief.

Humbert sighed. "Home, please." _'I don't understand. Who is this mysterious family friend that keeps coming up? And if Haru left this place before her father got sick, where has she been since then?'_

He tapped his cane in thought, as he left the dirty district behind him. There was something quite obviously wrong with Haru's predicament, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Was she in trouble?

He looked down at his hand, where Haru's handkerchief was still bound tightly. Now that no one present understood its significance, he raised the hand to his face, and inhaled the scent.

It was sweet and pure; perfectly matching the young diva. A small smile worked its way onto his lips, as he softly took in her scent.

Slowly, he realized that the scent was slightly familiar. He blinked in confusion, and smelled again.

Yes. This was definitely familiar to him. He held the injured hand to his chin, trying to remember where he had sampled this scent before.

'_Is… it possible? That Haru and I have met before?'_


	9. The Asylum

**Chapter Nine: The Asylum**

_The little girl kept looking at him with her big brown eyes, which were overflowing with tears. Now that she had his attention, her expression changed again, into something he vaguely recognized._

_It was a smile. He had seen those before, although rarely, but none of the smiles the gypsies had ever shown him filled his body with untold warmth. _

_But the little girl's could. It was even better than a roaring fire. Without realizing it, he smiled back at her._

_Suddenly, the whip cracked over his back, and he yelped from the pain._

xxXxx

Maria Helena von Gikkingen was a beautiful middle-aged woman. Her skin was pale, a fact she blamed on hardly ever being allowed outside. When she was younger, nothing could have kept her indoors.

Such was no longer the case.

Maria stared longingly at the pictures in her nature book. Literature was one of the few privileges she had left, but there were days when it just increased her longing for the bright sunlight. She was allowed outside so little, these days. She sighed again, tracing the flower on the page with one finger. The other hand absently pulled on the sleeve of her long plain dress, trying desperately to ignore the steady banging from the other side of the wall. The maniac on the other side was quite fond of throwing himself against that wall.

But Maria would gladly choose that over the mindless laughter that drifted through the halls every night. She sighed again, wishing that she wasn't in a position to make a preference.

A polite knocking on the door disturbed her thoughts. "Lady Gikkingen?" her usual attendant asked politely as he opened the door. "Your nephew has sent word that he is coming to visit you today. Shall I see to a tea for you?"

"That would be wonderful, George," she said enthusiastically, closing her book.

Her nephew was the only family member she could stand anymore.

"Is there any way the tea can be outside?"

"I'm afraid not, my lady. The weather's turning foul, and Mr. Smith has forbidden anyone from going outside today."

Maria looked out her barred window, where she could see a storm brewing in the distance. "What a shame," she said with disappointment.

ooOoo

"Tell me more, Humbert," she urged him, taking a polite sip of her tea. "What else has been going on at the opera?"

He sighed. "I have told you everything I know about the ghost, Aunt Maria. But it appears that Uncle is far more illusive in death."

Maria laughed softly, her eyes dark with pain. "Did you bring that note for me?"

He stared at her in confusion.

"Come now. If you remembered to let your mother see it, you surely brought it for me. Your uncle was _my _husband, after all."

He cringed guiltily. "I'm afraid I didn't. Mother never gave it back, and she reacted poorly enough when she found out I was coming here again."

Maria fought to keep her face calm and detached, although her heart was surging with anger. "Perhaps you will remember next time you come to visit. Speaking of which, are you any closer to getting me out of here?"

Humbert's shoulders fell over slightly. "I'm afraid not. Every time I try, Mother gets her lawyer to come up with five different loopholes that force me to drop my case." He rubbed his saucer nervously, and opened his mouth.

"Don't," she warned him darkly. "Don't even suggest it."

He had suggested it far too many times already for her liking.

"Aunt Maria, it _would _make the negotiations easier for me. If you don't, there's a good chance that you will stay here until you die," he tried to reason.

She looked at him a little coldly, and folded her arms stubbornly across her chest. "Then I'll stay here. Not even my freedom is worth _that_."

Humbert looked at her helplessly, and put both hands to his head. "Aunt Maria, I _want _to help you, but I can't do it alone."

Maria sighed, and dismally bit her little sandwich. "At least you care enough to try. That's more than anyone else is willing to do for me."

Humbert nodded, his eyes still downcast. "Aunt Maria? We were pretty close before the accident, weren't we?"

"As close as your mother would allow us to be," the woman said darkly, running one hand through her long thick hair.

"I have to ask, Aunt Maria. Do… you remember a violinist, from the night Uncle died?"

She looked at him sharply. "Of course. If it weren't for him, I would have died with Humbert." _'There are times when I wish I had died, anyway.'_

He looked relieved at her answer. "I _knew _Haru's father couldn't have been what Mother said."

"A killer, you mean? Don't tell me Ann's still harping about that," Maria groaned, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

Suddenly, she stiffened. "The violinist's little girl? You've seen her?"

"She's not little anymore," Humbert said dreamily. "She's the new diva at the opera house. Her voice easily outshines Milady Rosaline's."

Maria beamed. "That's wonderful. She was such a sweet child."

Humbert looked at her curiously. "Haru didn't mention that she met you."

She laughed lightly. "Just because you ask to know everything, doesn't mean that everything will be told, Humbert. Besides, I only saw her for a minute or so." Her rare smile deepened. "She was so _proud _of what her father did for me, she nearly burst."

"That hasn't changed noticeably, Aunt Maria. She became a little hostile when I confronted her about Mother's lies."

Nervously, he pulled out the simple handkerchief. "I may have forgotten the note, but I remembered this. Do you know this scent, Aunt Maria? It's familiar, but I can't remember why."

Curious, she reached across the table to take the item. She held it against her face, and inhaled deeply.

For a moment, she was stunned. She took a second sniff, as tears began to caress her cheeks. "Oh, you sweet, sweet child," she sobbed after a few minutes, holding the small cloth tightly against one cheek.

"Aunt Maria?" Humbert said worriedly, standing up from his chair.

"No, I'm fine," Maria sobbed, holding the handkerchief from her face to preserve the wonderful smell. "It's… just been so long since I've sampled this scent."

"What is it?" he asked again, walking around the table in order to hold her hand.

She gripped his hand tightly, and took in a deep breath. "When… your uncle was alive, I had a large flower garden, both in the back side of the town house and at the country manor. The most beautiful ones were my Polar Star Hybrids. My mother kept them in her garden when I was a child, just like her mother before her, as far back as our family can remember."

Humbert stared at her incredulously. "Is that the scent? How would Haru have that kind of flower?"

Maria pulled out her own handkerchief to dry her eyes. "Because I gave her a Polar Star, the night her father saved my life. I had one in my hair, and she was such a darling child that I couldn't resist giving it to her." She shook her head happily. "She must have found out how to grow them, to have this scent now. All this time, I thought my precious tea roses were gone forever."

Humbert kneeled at her side. "Whatever happened to your own roses, Aunt Maria?"

She glared angrily straight ahead of her. "Your mother never liked them, so she had them all burned after I was brought here. But I wouldn't be surprised if she did it just to hurt me."

Humbert growled under his breath, rising to his feet. "Just what started this feud between you and Mother? It's been going on since before I can remember."

Maria looked at him very seriously, and sighed. "Don't fret about it, Humbert. It was none of your doing."

ooOoo

It was very late, by the time Humbert returned home, his heart heavier than it had been when he left that morning. _'So it appears that Haru and I have not met before the performance. I wish I weren't so disappointed that the scent was truly from Aunt Maria. But then, it was pretty silly of me to think we had ever met. Oh, how I wish we had-'_

"Ah, Humbert!" his mother said with an icy smile, turning around a corner. "It's about time you got home."

"You know how long the journey from the asylum takes," Humbert responded courteously, handing his coat and hat to a nearby maid.

"No. Actually I don't," she smirked, looking over her shoulder.

At her command, his advisor also came around the corner, coughing politely. "Your lordship has been neglecting his duties," he said politely, looking over a list. "Five of your estates are overdue for inspection."

"Can't you take care of that, Jonathan?" he pleaded, heading to the kitchen for a late supper.

"Most certainly not! As the Baron von Gikkingen, it is your obligation to personally check your holdings! Your uncle never shirked from this, and neither did your father!" Jonathan reminded him, panting from trying to keep up with the young lord.

Humbert sighed, and held a hand out for the list. He gave it a quick look over, and glared at his smirking mother. "Naturally, it _would _be the holdings farthest from the city. I'll be lucky if I get this all done before the opera's next performance."

"My, isn't that a coincidence?" she replied smugly.

"I wouldn't spend _too _much time congratulating yourself, if I were you, Mother. I _will_ be at the performance, one way or another," Humbert swore, making a U-turn from the kitchen.

"Aren't you hungry, dear?" she called as he marched down another hallway.

"No longer. Good night, Mother."

ooOoo

_Renaldo and Toto-_

_I'm sending the both of you this note to say I must cancel my previous plans to meet with you today. Certain familial obligations have risen that require my immediate attention, as much as I would love to ignore them until a later time._

_I was unable to make contact with Haru, but you were probably aware of that by now. Please, apologize to her for me again, and possibly beg a favor?_

_My aunt gave a certain trinket to Haru several years back, and she has been sorely missing it ever since. Below is the address to the asylum, as well as her assigned room. Would you be good enough to ask her to send at least a sample of the trinket back to my aunt? I am willing to cover the cost if necessary. My aunt doesn't have much reason to smile these days, and seeing the trinket again will surely cheer her up._

_I shall see all of you the night of the performance._

_With gratitude,_

_Baron Humbert von Gikkingen II_

_P.S. Please don't forget to apologize to Haru for me. I was wrong to say what I did._


	10. CROAK!

**Chapter Ten: CROAK!**

_Jurah's boot kicked his back hard, sending him to the ground. Knowing what was going to happen next, he huddled into a tight ball, holding his trinket against his heaving chest._

_Jurah began whipping him, screaming at him, and still kicking him. The teenage monster rolled across the floor of his cage with each impact from the boot, crying out obligatorily. He hated crying, especially in front of anyone, but knew that the beating would not stop until Jurah heard him scream._

"_No, stop! Please stop hurting him!" a high-pitched voice cried out, banging on the wooden bars of his prison as a few of the customers laughed in a vulgar manner._

_He couldn't look up to see who it was, but he was strangely certain that it was the little girl._

_Why did she care so much? They had never visited this city before, had they? If so, he didn't remember._

xxXxx

Humbert was nervous, the night of the opera. He had managed to complete all of the inspections in time, but there had been another detail that he was not informed of.

His mother was on his arm, in a new red dress with rubies woven into her graying hair. She was also smiling in a rather devious way, which was usually enough to put him on his guard.

"It's been such a long time since I've been to the opera," she was falsely gushing, keeping an iron grip on his arm as they were led to a private box.

"You are in for a real treat, Mother," Humbert promised, wishing that he could have shared a box with the Moon Brothers again; even if it meant putting up with the arrogance of that _feline_.

He helped his mother into one of the upholstered seats, and sat down in one of the other ones. He was forced to admit; his mother had chosen an excellent box. It was a little closer to the stage, and was on the opposite side of the auditorium.

He could see Toto and Renaldo waving at him, with Baron once again sitting on the rail. He waved back, although he could see Baron glaring at him all the way across the cavern-like room.

"What _is _that filthy creature doing in here?" his mother hissed self-righteously.

"Beg pardon, Mother?" he asked stiffly, wishing for the play to start.

"That _cat_," she sniffed disdainfully.

"He's Haru's pet, Mother. One of her conditions to being the diva is that Baron gets to watch the performances with the managers."

"Baron?" she asked in surprise.

"That's the cat's name," he explained, his own lips tightening in dislike. "Let's just say he takes his name a little seriously."

"How disrespectful," she growled. "Associating the name of nobility with a common animal!"

"It's her pet, Mother," he sighed, glad that the lights were finally dimming. "She can name him whatever she pleases."

"But using the managers as cat-sitters!" she snarled indignantly.

"Haru asks for almost nothing, so they do not mind doing the little she asks of them. _Please_, Mother. Just enjoy the show."

"Oh, I _will_," she whispered uncharacteristically, her blue eyes bright with anticipation.

He gave her a nervous glance, but then gave his attention to the stage below.

The play started out at a simple cottage, with a company of finely dressed men. The prince, the understudy of the one who had tried to kiss Haru, spoke his lines with a proper flair, just enough to show that he was supposed to be royalty.

Humbert's eyes became glued to the little cottage, knowing that Haru had to be within.

ooOoo

Despite her earlier assurance, Humbert's mother didn't look like she was enjoying herself in the least. She had her shawl-covered arms crossed over her chest, and a heavy scowl was on her face.

Humbert couldn't really see why, though. Haru glowed through her fake rags beautifully, and was positively charming as she sang about being anything except a servant. Her step-family was more comedic than wicked, but it still hurt him to see the girl left behind when everyone else was going to the ball.

She was weeping softly into her arms in front of the fake cottage when one of the older actors came onto the stage, dressed in a beautiful pink gown and glittering crown.

Her smile was calm and warming as she leaned over Haru, and touched one shoulder. "Cinder-CROAK!"

Haru's head snapped upward in shock as many in the audience gasped. The fairy godmother slapped both hands to her mouth in mortification.

"What on earth?" Humbert whispered softly, leaning closer to the stage as the musicians whispered to each other in their seats.

"Cinder-CROAK!" the actress tried again, tears of humiliation threatening to fall from her eyes.

The audience started laughing, which only made it worse for the poor woman.

"Oh dear," Haru said worriedly, standing up from the front steps. "That sounds terrible, ma'am," she noted while wiping her tears away with one sleeve.

The godmother was frozen in place, unsure of what to do.

"Please wait right there; I'll get something for your throat," Haru promised, curtsying quickly before running into the fake cottage.

The fairy godmother, nearly in tears, held a hand to her throat and hummed a little.

Humming was fine. It was when she tried to speak that she sounded like a toad. Humbert looked up at the managers on the other side of the auditorium, but their expressions said loud and clear that the croaking wasn't supposed to be part of the show. Even Baron had a strange expression on his face, though Humbert could barely tell from across the auditorium.

Haru soon returned with a teapot and cup, pouring as she left the cottage. "This tea is a cure-all, ma'am. It should help with your throat."

The actress eagerly grabbed the cup and drank all its contents.

"Would you like another one?" Haru asked, offering the pot again.

She nodded, and drank three more cups, experimentally testing her voice between each cup. It sounded better each time.

"How do you feel now?"

"M-Much better," the woman sighed, massaging her throat. She gave a single glance to the audience, and took a deep breath. "You've grown some since we last met, my dear."

Haru blinked in surprise. "We've… met before?" she asked incredulously.

"Why yes, my dear. I was present when you were born, and your mother asked me to be your godmother." She gave a disapproving glance to Haru's rags. "If I had known that you were being treated so shabbily- croak!"

Haru silently filled her cup again.

Humbert sighed, and sat back in his chair. Whether or not the unusual sound was supposed to be part of the play, Haru had managed to smooth it over.

It was rather convenient that she happened to have that tea in the cottage. How strange; he hadn't seen the step-family drink any of it in the last scene…

His eyes randomly strayed to box five again. The Moon brothers were somewhere between shock and relief, but Baron only seemed proud.

ooOoo

The rest of the play was performed without another mishap, much to Humbert's relief. Although it irked him to see Haru happy with another man, he was relieved to see that the understudy was completely proper in his conduct with her.

'_It's only a play. It's only a play.' _He smiled warmly at the curtain call, and applauded as Haru bowed deeply.

But unlike the last performance, the young diva specifically pulled the actress playing her fairy godmother to the front, and applauded her. The other actors also gave the godmother her own space, clapping until their hands hurt.

Many in the audience were laughing as they did the same. But their laughter had no malice to it.

The actress had tears in her eyes as she curtsied to the audience. But her gaze was forever turned to Haru, her expression nothing less than adoring.

Haru grinned back at her, and wrapped the woman in a warm embrace before the actors swept them off the stage.

Humbert was smiling himself, as he rose from his seat. "Well, Mother? How did you enjoy the production?" he asked, turning from the stage to look at her.

Her expression was darkly moody. "The girl has talent, I'll give her that," she said grudgingly.

"CROAK!"

Humbert turned quickly, many in the main audience also stopping in their tracks.

The new source of the terrible sound was from Box Five. Renaldo had both hands to his mouth in horror, and his brother was looking at him incredulously, the tawny cat already in his arms.

Renaldo's face turned a dark shade of red, and he ran out of the box. Toto soon followed, although Humbert could see a faint smirk on his lips.

"Who _else_ is going to come down with a sore throat tonight?" Humbert muttered to himself, helping his sour-looking mother out of her seat.

She sniffed disdainfully, but her blue eyes were calculating. "Shall we go home then, son?"

"Please wait in the carriage for me; I wish to speak to Haru first," he said firmly, turning to leave.

She grabbed his arm before he could escape. "Nonsense," she declared, wrapping her arm around his in a grip of iron. "I think _I _would like to speak with _Miss_ Haru as well."

Humbert stopped cold in his tracks. "No," he said flatly.

She looked up at him, her eyes carefully guarded. "No?" she inquired.

"No. It would be disastrous to put you and Haru in the same room. She… doesn't appreciate what you tried to do to her father."

Her eyes became almost glacial. "He deserved everything he got, and more."

Humbert managed to wring his arm free from her grasp. "Mother, just because you never cared for Aunt Maria doesn't mean you should torture the one who saved her, let alone his daughter. Wait for me in the carriage," he said in a firm tone, uncharacteristically running from the box to maneuver his way through the labyrinth-like theatre.

At last, he approached Haru's dressing room door, gasping terribly. He took a moment to regain his breath, and to straighten out his slightly disheveled attire.

Now in possession of himself, he knocked politely on the door. "Haru? May I come in?"

Toto opened the door wide to admit him, his expression only amused, now. Renaldo was accepting a steaming teacup from her, his expression slightly disgusted.

The room was once again buried under flowery tokens of esteem from the audience.

"Just drink it, Renaldo. Unless you _like _sounding like a toad," Toto said teasingly as he shut the door behind the young lord.

"What on earth was behind the croaking?" Humbert asked curiously. "First the fairy godmother, and then you?"

"I think it was a sabotage attempt," Haru replied in a horrified whisper, refilling Renaldo's cup after he gulped down the first round. "_Sip _it, sir. It won't help at all if it barely touches your throat."

The larger Moon Brother grimaced, and croaked an unrecognizable answer. But he did as ordered.

Humbert gave a questioning look to Toto, who shrugged innocently.

"All I know is that Renaldo ate some bon bons someone sent to Haru, and just now was the first time he's spoken since then."

Humbert looked back at the prima donna, a question in his eyes.

Haru sat down in a chair close to Renaldo, and smoothed out the wrinkles in the white princess dress with one hand. "I don't know who sent them; there wasn't a name attached to the box," she explained, her beautiful eyes looking into her lap, where Baron was once again maneuvering himself from her shoulders. "I don't like chocolate, and I was practicing with Theresa when it was delivered. She and Renaldo split the box between them when he came by to see if we were ready." She shook her head in disbelief.

"It's a miracle she isn't mad at me."

"I wouldn't say that," Humbert interjected, taking five steps closer to the girl.

The cat straightened from his place, and raised a threatening paw while hissing in warning.

"Be still, Baron; I'll come no closer," he sighed, raising his hands in a defensive manner. "Haru, you handled that accident brilliantly on stage, and giving, Theresa, was it? Giving her a solo round of applause at the end should be enough to cover any further resentment. I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you."

She looked up at him, her eyes still vaguely troubled. But she smiled at him, and nodded her head thankfully. "Thanks, Humbert."

"Agh!" Renaldo sighed, setting aside the teacup. "I never want to go through that again!"

"Oh, come on! The tea couldn't have been _that _bad," Toto taunted before turning to Haru. "It might be a good idea to throw away anything that comes to you from someone you don't know. I can't imagine why someone wanted to sabotage the performance, but we can't afford to let anything happen to you."

"Yes, sir," Haru complied without hesitation, setting the teapot aside. Both of her hands now ran freely through Baron's fur, making him stretch and purr over her lap lazily. Suddenly, her beautiful brown eyes flickered. "Oh, Humbert?"

"Yes?"

"I sent your aunt a bouquet two days ago. If I had known she missed that flower so much, I'd have started sending them years ago."

"Thank you," he said gratefully, giving the Moon brothers a nervous glance.

"Stop that," Renaldo grunted, still massaging his throat. "We made Haru tell us what the argument was over after getting your note."

"It wasn't a fight; it was an enlightenment," Haru corrected, her expression slowly changing to confusion. She opened her mouth to speak, but was too slow.

"Whatever. But that was a very stupid thing to think-" Toto was cut off by another knocking at the door. "Who could that be?" he muttered under his breath, walking over to open the door a crack. It seemed a safe precaution, concerning the number of reporters that more than likely still wanted to speak with Haru.

"May I help you, madam?" he asked politely.

"Yes, if you would be so kind, Mr. Moon," a honeyed voice replied. "My son has been speaking of little else besides the new prima donna for weeks. I think an introduction would be in order, considering the circumstances, don't you?"


	11. The Catfight

**Chapter Eleven: The Catfight**

_Eventually, the beating stopped, and Jurah stepped out of the cage in order to usher the customers out of the slightly dirty tent. _

_The young man looked up, praying for one more glimpse of the girl-child as he pulled his bag mask back on._

_She was now in a man's arms, looking over his shoulder in order to see him. The tears were falling freely now, and her arms were outstretched towards him._

_He reached out a hand towards her, wanting to see more of her beautiful smile. But he was too weak from the beating to do more than that._

xxXxx

Haru's eyes instantly turned as hard as stone, as she slowly looked at Humbert in an accusing manner.

He shook his head to protest his innocence, and turned toward the door warily.

"I'm sorry, madam," Toto said in a careful, guarded tone of voice. "Haru is due home any second, and we need to give her some privacy. Renaldo, my lord?" he called over one shoulder, his expression nearly begging.

"Come now; I think I can have one minute with her? I _am _the patron's mother, after all," Humbert's mother said with heavy emphasis.

"Mother-" Humbert tried to say.

"Please let her in, Toto."

The managers and patron looked at Haru with utter shock. Even his mother looked shocked.

Haru's eyes were still quite hard, and she was holding Baron a little closer than usual. "Please let her ladyship in, Toto," she repeated, in a stiffly formal tone. "We should have expected that she would pay a call on us, and it would be very rude to turn her away when we're all right here."

Humbert immediately caught onto her meaning, as did Toto. He sighed, and opened the door wider for the old baroness.

"That's better," the woman said stiffly, walking through the threshold with dignity. Her cold gaze became immediately locked on Haru, who returned the look in full.

The three men were dead silent, but Baron was hissing dangerously at the older woman.

"If your ladyship will forgive me," Haru said in a low, guarded tone. "It is rather surprising that you should seek out my company."

"I have not sought you out for your _company_," the old baroness retorted, her blue eyes taking in the girl's every flaw; real or imagined. "I wish to know your intentions concerning my son."

"Oh no," Humbert whispered in horror.

Haru blinked in confusion. "I… beg your pardon?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Come now; don't be coy," she said in an insinuating tone, gesturing to her son with her beaded fan. "He is a handsome young nobleman, and wealthy to boot. Don't try to tell me that you don't have certain… _thoughts _for him."

"Mother!" Humbert protested, his normally pale cheeks turning hot with embarrassment. _'This is __**not**__ how I wanted to tell her how I feel about her! __**Why **__does she have to keep jumping to these conclusions?'_

Haru's cheeks also burned, as did her eyes as she slowly stood up from her chair. "Your son and I are merely friends, your ladyship. Barely that, even. He has his duties, and I have mine. We've barely spent more than a day's worth in each other's company since the last performance."

"You swear you are nothing more than friends with my Humbert?" she demanded.

Haru's eyes turned even colder. "I wouldn't have said it unless I meant it, your ladyship. Is that the only thing you wished to discuss? The night grows old."

"Almost," she replied, her smile vaguely smug. "I would like your promise that you will never romantically pursue my son."

"_Mother_!" Humbert protested again, looking desperately at the Moon brothers.

But they were also frozen in place, unable to do or say anything to stop what was happening.

Haru's beautiful brown eyes turned glacial. "Considering the circumstances between our families, _your ladyship_, you are hardly in a position to beg for promises from me."

"I think I'm in a perfect position to demand anything I please," the old baroness hissed, her eyes turning just as cold. "Especially since all it would take is a few words to the press about the chandelier incident to destroy your career."

"Mother, stop! That is uncalled for!" Humbert tried to order her.

"Go right ahead; I don't give a care what complete strangers think of me," Haru retorted, increasing her hold on a clearly angry Baron. "Unlike _some _people I could mention, I can be perfectly happy without ruining a single person's reputation. _I _know the truth, _I _was there; unlike your ladyship. Now please leave; this call is complete, and I'm late getting home."

"I **will **have your word!" his mother demanded once again, her voice rising several decimals. "A girl of your inferior breeding doesn't deserve to wipe the mud from my son's boots, let alone stand by his side!"

Baron screeched at the insult, and tried to leap out of Haru's arms to claw the woman's face.

Haru's hands shot out, barely grabbing her cat around his middle as the old baroness wisely took several steps backward. She even had the grace to look a little scared of the feline.

"Baron, behave yourself!" Haru commanded, holding him close while tapping him on the nose sharply. "Just because her ladyship has poor manners doesn't mean you should abandon your good ones!"

"How _dare _you!" his mother hissed in a low dangerous voice.

"How dare _you_?" Haru demanded, glaring at the woman. "I have never seen you before tonight, and you burst in here and start giving out orders like you own the place!"

"My _son_ owns this place," she replied smugly.

"Do I look like I care? Even if I were romantically interested in your son, which I'm not, I am promised to someone else!"

"What? No!" Humbert suddenly blurted, stepping between the two women before things became too ugly. He held his gloved hands out to both of them, but his eyes were on the diva. "Haru, say that isn't true!"

"I can't," she said stiffly, holding an angry Baron even closer. "My father arranged my future years ago, _with _my full permission. All my intended is doing is giving me time to finish growing up."

"You look grown up to _me_," his mother said suspiciously.

"There are many ways to grow up. Someday, it might even be your turn," Haru replied sweetly.

"Why, you common-" she howled, thrusting her son's hand aside to raise her other one for a violent slap.

Alarmed, the Moon Brothers moved forward to stop her.

The lights suddenly went out. Humbert was thrown violently to the floor as two violent poundings came from a wall, and a startled yell came from his mother.

"What is the meaning of this? Humbert, help me-" she cried out as the lights just as suddenly came back on.

Humbert blinked several times, and sat up while rubbing his ribs sorely. A glance to the left revealed his mother, tied down securely to a chair with a great deal of rope. A filthy rag had been stuffed into her mouth, and she was trying desperately to spit it out.

"What was _that_?" Renaldo asked, rubbing his back from where he and Toto had been thrown against the wall.

"O.G., of course," Toto snapped at him. "Who else could have done all this in five seconds or less?"

"Haru?" Humbert called worriedly as he stood up.

"He-umph!" his mother growled in irritation.

Humbert distractedly pulled the rag from her mouth, and tried again. "Haru? Where are you?"

But she was nowhere in the room. A lone white rose, tied with a black ribbon, was in her suddenly silver-dusted chair. There was also a sealed letter, which had a wax seal that matched the flower.

Humbert stared at the rose, his mind slowly clicking to an impossible conclusion.

"Maria's rose?" the old baroness gasped with shock, also staring at the chair as she moved her mouth around to be rid of the rag taste. "I thought I got rid of them!"

Humbert stumbled toward the chair, his gloved hands shaking as he gripped the stem. He brought it to his nose, and deeply inhaled the scent.

His eyes narrowed in confirmation. "I should have known," he hissed, tossing the rose back into the velvety seat.

"You should have known what?" Toto asked, but Humbert was already opening the note to read it aloud.

_Nephew-_

_Kindly keep your mother away from Haru in the future. I will not tolerate anything to happen to my angel. Also tell your mother that her scheme with the bon bons was not appreciated, and dire consequences will follow if she keeps up with her mischief._

Humbert looked up at his mother, who was now very pale. "Mother! The bon bons were from _you_?"

Her jaw tightened defensively, and she struggled against her bonds angrily. "Don't you think it would be more appropriate to untie me instead of interrogate me, Humbert?"

"Answer the question," he ordered in a dark tone, folding his arms over his chest and tapping his foot. "Did you, or did you not, try to sabotage Haru's performance tonight?"

She looked at him coolly, and glanced to the side in a careless manner. "I did it for _you_, Humbert. You deserve better than that girl. The sooner you stop pursuing her, the better."

"There's more at stake than your pride!" Renaldo growled. "If Haru had lost her voice on stage, the results would have been disastrous! It took _years _for the opera house to financially recover from your husband's death!"

"Her brother-in-law, Renaldo. The ghost is Humbert's _uncle, _remember?" Toto sighed.

The young lord shook his head angrily. "Mother, I am going to escort you home, now. I believe your maids have a bit of packing to do."

"I, what?" she demanded.

"If I cannot trust you to keep from mischief and ruining the Sunset Opera's name, then perhaps it would be wiser for you to live on one of the family estates for a while."

"You would be rid of me, just like that?" she asked tearfully.

"Why not? You had no trouble forcing Father to send Aunt Maria to the asylum, now did you?" He looked at the Moon brothers worriedly. "I'll need to meet with you at your own home tonight, gentlemen. It does not appear that the opera is as safe as it should be. Take the note and flower with you, if you don't mind."

"Shouldn't we search for Haru first?" Renaldo asked worriedly.

Humbert walked over to the dressing screen, and peeked behind it.

Haru's white Cinderella dress was on a hanger and hanging neatly from a hook, despite the fact there was no humanly possible way for her to have been able to change that quickly.

He growled under his breath, berating himself for not connecting the dots sooner. "She is beyond our reach, at least for now. Let's get you untied, Mother."

ooOoo

But Humbert didn't really escort his mother home. Instead, he gave some firm instructions to the driver, and watched his mother ride off in the carriage. As soon as it was out of sight, the young lord turned on his heel, and marched right back into the opera house. He shook off two reporters that still wanted to talk to Haru, and began his investigation.

Before he allowed his opinion to be set in stone, he talked with over a dozen of the workers, including the guards set over each entrance to the theatre, to ensure that no one could see a show without paying for it.

Humbert felt exhausted in more ways than one by the time he hired a carriage to take him to the Moon brothers' home. He only had to knock once, before Toto opened the door.

"Where have you been? We almost thought that you had forgotten about us," the slimmer brother complained, helping the young lord out of his black coat.

"I was gathering information. Where is Renaldo?"

"In the sitting room. This way."

Toto quickly led his patron through the house, to a room with an open fire.

Renaldo was sitting on a large couch next to it, a foul expression on his face. "What's the deal, Humbert? Why couldn't we have talked at the opera?"

"Because I don't want us to be overheard. Are there any servants about?" Humbert asked worriedly.

"Our housekeeper has the day off, and she's not due to be back until tomorrow morning. Come now, what is all this about?" Toto demanded.

Humbert sighed, and sank into a high back chair. "It's about Haru. I have just discovered some… disturbing things about her."

"And you're not talking about the engagement thing, right?" Renaldo asked slyly.

"I'm not even sure she was telling the truth about that. She's been lying about how she gets in and out of the opera house; who knows what else she's been covering up?"

"What do you mean?" Toto asked suspiciously.

"I've had a nice chat with _all_ the guards at the opera house. Not a one of them so much as knew what Haru looked like until after she became the prima donna. She's never used any of the servants' entrances."

Renaldo stared at him incredulously. "But… if that's not how she's been getting into the opera, how is she slipping in unnoticed?"

"I have a little more evidence I would like to share before telling you. It's rather interesting, but none of the servants know all that much about her. They know who her father is, and what she does around the theatre, but no one really knows who her precious guardian is, or where she lives."

"What are you talking about? You dropped by her place last week, didn't you?" Toto suddenly asked.

Humbert looked at him curiously. "Haru hasn't lived in the Twelfth District for many years, according to her old landlady. She didn't tell you?"

Renaldo slowly shook his head. "When we asked how the meeting with you went, she just said that she wasn't home when you dropped by." He looked down to his large lap, shaking his head incredulously. "She sounded so _genuine _about it!"

"She's an _actress_. Of course she sounded genuine," Humbert said with exasperation, standing up from the chair to storm over to the mantelpiece.

The white rose that had accompanied the most recent note was sitting in a slim vase, its perfect petals opening beautifully.

Humbert plucked it from the porcelain vase, and held it out like a sword to the Moon brothers. "This, gentlemen, is a Polar Star Hybrid tea rose. I've been in countless gardens in over five different countries, and only three of those gardens have had Polar Stars. One of the gardens belonged to my Aunt Maria, who gave just one of them to Haru, the night her father saved Aunt Maria's life. Tell me; what conclusions can be made from this kind of information, especially since my uncle's ghost apparently has unlimited access to this kind of flower?"

Toto and Renaldo stared at him, comprehension slowly dawning in their eyes.

Humbert nodded. "It is my firm belief that Haru's instructor and guardian is none other than Baron Humbert von Gikkingen I; the opera ghost."

"That's insane!" Renaldo yelled, jumping to his feet. "How could a specter be able to look after Haru the way she describes him doing?"

Humbert sighed, and patted the note on the mantelpiece, right next to the vase. "What else could it be? Hasn't it struck you as odd that Haru can disappear or reappear at a second's notice, or that no one remembers seeing her where she claims to have been? On top of that, why would she insist on not allowing anyone to know about her personal life, _unless _she has something to hide?"

"And the tea and roses thing has always been suspicious," Toto said slowly. "I tried contacting the kitchens for a cup of that tea, and no one down there had ever heard of it. Haru's already admitted that she doesn't make it, so who does?"

"I still think it's a bit of a stretch," Renaldo said stubbornly. "I mean, your uncle wouldn't really obsess like this over some girl unless he knew her really well, right?"

Humbert sighed. "That is what worries me. Once my uncle grabbed hold of an idea, or a person, nothing, and I do mean _nothing _could persuade him to change his course. I fear that Haru could be in danger."

"From _what_? Everyone in the opera house knows not to harm her, and wherever she is when she's not working has to be secure, right?" Toto responded, nervously chewing a thumbnail.

"But _where _is that?" Humbert pressed, setting the rose back in its vase. "Ghosts may not have to eat or have a warm place to sleep, but humans do. It is my belief that he never takes her out of the opera house. The building is made like a labyrinth; she could easily be living in a dusty little room no one knows about."

"Even if what you say is true, what could we do about it?" Renaldo asked. "Haru's obviously happy with the way things are, aside from the meeting with your mother. If we accuse her of lying to us, she could get angry enough to leave. How would we contact her, if she stops coming to the opera house?"

"That is simple," Humbert said calmly, already formulating a plan. "We will _make _her tell us. Please keep in mind, gentlemen, she may not be in full possession of herself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Toto asked in a low tone.

Humbert looked at him gravely. "Have you never read ghost stories, Toto? The dead can possess the living, under certain circumstances. For all we know, the real Haru is buried deep under my uncle's power. If she is, we must do everything in our power to break his hold on her."

But for now, he could only outline a simple plan for the Moon brothers to follow, the following morning.

'_I will do whatever it takes, to keep Haru safe.'_


	12. The Confrontation

A/N; if anyone wants to see a really cool cosplay of Haru, go to InYuJi's gallery on Deviantart. Both pics are really, really cool!

**Chapter Twelve: The Confrontation**

_Jurah looked at him and snorted with disgust as he relocked the cage. "I wouldn't get your hopes up, if I were you, my little monster. She probably saw you as a pet, and you'll never see her again. We leave in the morning, so get that mess cleaned up." _

_The old gypsy sneeringly gestured at the broken stick and scattered white pieces of fabric that he had deliberately stepped on. "That girl was pretty stupid, to waste a rose on you." He left the tent, once again forgetting to leave the freak his bit of bread._

xxXxx

"Come on, you almost had it," Haru encouraged three of the chorus girls, on one corner of the stage the next morning. "Couldn't you feel the music bubbling inside of you?"

"Actually, I think that was just breakfast," the oldest of the girls giggled.

Haru sighed, and looked at the conductor as the managers and patron entered the auditorium. "Could you give us another c sharp?"

He grinned at her, and pointed his baton at a tuba player, who played the note obligingly.

"All right; let's try the scale again, only with _feeling_," Haru begged as she slowly walked around the girls. She had one hand on Baron's back, since he was once again draped over her shoulders.

Unseen from her gaze, Humbert was watching her every move. She appeared to be no different from normal, or at least what he assumed to be normal. He didn't want to be proven right, but he was mentally bracing himself for the worst.

The three girls in question sang in la's along with the scale, their expressions slightly exasperated. But then without warning, the youngest girl sang out loud and true on the last note, more pure than what she had been expecting. The other two girls jumped back in surprise, and stared at her with complete shock.

Haru grinned, and took her hand off the small of the girl's back. "You forgot to align your spine," she explained to the stunned girl. "Proper posture has a lot more to do with your vocal abilities than you think. Come on, let's try it again."

"Ah, could we borrow you for a while, Haru?" Renaldo called out. "We want you to help us pick out the next production."

She looked over at them, just noticing that they were in the cavern-like room. This could have been Humbert's imagination, but he could have sworn that he saw her flinch, very slightly.

"I guess we'll pick this up later," Haru said reluctantly, curtsying to the three girls before walking down the small set of stairs to the left of the stage.

Unlike his mistress, Baron suddenly seemed on edge as Haru approached her managers.

"Shall we, then?" she asked politely.

"Yes, by all means," Humbert answered, sharply restraining himself from offering her an arm. He was sure to only earn a scratched-up sleeve if he tried that with Baron around.

He sighed, certain that he would be getting that fairly soon, anyway. He walked on one side of her with Toto, and Renaldo on her other side as they exited the auditorium.

"I found this pretty good play while we were searching through the production options the other day," Toto informed her, using his body to hide the fact that Humbert was falling behind on purpose.

Baron wasn't fooled. He kept his green gaze on the lord, his expression deeply suspicious. Humbert kept his own expression indifferent, mentally bracing himself for what would surely come. He nonchalantly reached into the inside breast pocket of his black jacket, his gloved hand searching for something specific.

"Oh? What was it about?" Haru asked curiously, scratching Baron's ears with one hand.

"You know The Little Mermaid, right? I figured it would be a safe opera to produce, since you wouldn't have any kissing scenes in that one. What do you think, Chicky?" Renaldo asked yet again.

She nibbled on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Yes, unrequited love should be just fine. Is it settled, then?"

"Almost," Toto replied in a low voice, suddenly grabbing one of her arms as his brother did the same.

"Hey!" Haru protested as she was lifted off the ground, and carried quickly through the halls.

Her cat hissed angrily, but then gained his own problems. Humbert suddenly grabbed him from around Haru's neck, thrusting him into a thin burlap bag. He held him tight, so that the cat could not move or scratch him up again. He ran to catch up with the others, ignoring the cat's angry protests.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Haru ordered, desperately trying to kick the men holding her.

"In a while, Chicky. Could you open the door, Humbert?" Renaldo begged, once they reached her dressing room door.

He did so quickly, and shut the door behind himself as the Moon brothers firmly deposited their diva on the couch, sitting on either side of her while still holding her arms, so that she could not escape.

The couch complained loudly about Renaldo's weight, but everyone was too distracted to notice.

"What is wrong with all of you? Humbert, let go of Baron right now!" she ordered, her eyes dark and angry.

"In a moment, Haru," he answered calmly, walking across the room to sit in a chair close to the couch. He still gripped the sacked cat close, the burlap protecting him from the sharp claws. "If you would be so kind, would you tell us just what happened last night?"

She stiffened. "After the lights went out, I woke up at home in my regular clothes. Can I have Baron back now?"

"Not quite yet. Where is your home?"

She sighed in exasperation. "Humbert, you _know _I'm not going to answer that. What happened to our deal?" she demanded of her managers, looking from Renaldo to Toto, and back again. "You said I could keep my private life private!"

"From the newspapers," Toto corrected. "But a few too many 'incidents' have happened because of you, Haru. We want you to tell us what's going on."

"What do you mean, 'going on'?" she asked, her expression becoming worried.

Now that the cat was no longer struggling, Humbert brushed one of his gloved hands over the cat's back through the burlap to further soothe the feline.

It could have been his imagination, but it sounded like the cat was _smelling _him through the bag.

"We've caught you lying to us, Haru. We know for a fact that you do not live where your papers say you do, and none of the security guards have ever seen you near a single servants' entrance. Tell us the truth, if you don't mind," the young lord asked again.

Haru's eyes filled with fear for just a second, but she lifted her chin defiantly. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I'm afraid we'll just have to take you away from the opera house for your own good," Renaldo informed her.

That got her immediate attention. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you," she warned them. "You wouldn't make past _any _doors with me if you try that."

"Then perhaps you had better tell us what's going on," Humbert said firmly, although he was secretly aching.

"I'd sooner commit suicide."

Without warning, the cheap burlap sack burst open, and Baron leaped out of Humbert's arms, landing in Haru's lap in the same bound.

Haru's arms were released with the managers' surprise, so that she could hold her cat close, kissing his forehead. "They can't take me out of the opera house, can they, Baron?" she asked him fondly.

The cat shook his head fiercely in agreement, and began meowing loudly, patting her face with his padded paws.

Her eyes glazed over, and she looked up to the ceiling.

"Haru?" Humbert asked.

"Be quiet. I'm trying to listen." She winced slightly with the effort, even as Baron continued to mew at her.

Toto and Renaldo stayed silent, although they looked as confused as Humbert felt.

Haru suddenly narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Humbert is _what_?" she hissed angrily, so unlike he had ever seen her before.

Not even the discussion over her father had invoked _that _tone.

Humbert made to ask her what was wrong, but she quickly put up a hand to keep him quiet, seemingly listening hard to the sound of silence. She used the other hand to pet her tawny cat, since he was still upset over something he couldn't begin to guess at.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she seemed to ask the empty air in front of her, her tone rapidly changing from the timid soprano he had fallen in love with.

Humbert again exchanged confused glances with the Moon brothers, but they were still as clueless as he was.

"As you wish, Master," Haru finally sighed, rubbing one hand against her forehead in a frustrated manner. "I can't believe it. All these years…"

"Haru?" Humbert asked worriedly, taking a step towards her.

But then she looked up at him, and he quickly took two steps back. Her dark brown eyes, that had so reminded him of sweet chocolate, were now molten in rage, even more so than they had been a few minutes ago. She looked at him coldly, the same way that a judge looks at a convicted criminal.

Or the way she had looked at his mother, the night before.

"Congratulations, gentlemen," she said in a strangely formal tone. "The Opera Ghost has consented to grant the three of you an audience." She sharply turned away from them, and started searching through one of the drawers in her dressing table.

"What, really?" Renaldo asked in shock.

Haru nodded, and tossed a large plain handkerchief at him, then his brother. "Tie those over your eyes. It's not important for you to know the way."

"And if we refuse?" Humbert asked in an injured tone.

Haru glared at him, and snapped her fingers once. The remaining handkerchief in her hand suddenly snapped to life, and flew for his face.

He choked down a startled oath, and tried to tear the cloth from his eyes. But it was soon tied hard against his ebony hair, and he could feel himself getting lifted into the air without hands.

"Wa-ait! Make it stop, Haru!" Renaldo wailed, obviously getting the same treatment as the lord. His voice became hard to make out, as all three of the men began spinning around, and around. Humbert's top hat soon fell violently to the ground, as did his cane.

"In a few more seconds," she replied almost cheerfully, a slight hiss indicating that a sort of door had been opened. "Like I said before, it's not important for the three of you to know the way." She let out a small giggle as the three of them continued to spin. "That should be enough, Master. They probably don't know what way is 'up' at this point."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Renaldo groaned as the spinning came to a halt.

"If I weren't so terrified, that actually would have been fun," Toto nervously stammered.

"Just remember; _you're _the ones that insisted on meeting him!" Haru retorted in that false cheerfulness, snapping her fingers again.

Like they had been tied with an invisible string, the dangling men became drawn to a specific point of the room. But they couldn't tell where, thanks to the blindfolds and still-spinning craniums.

As Humbert was lowered slightly through the new door, he made an attempt to speak. "What on earth is going on-"

"No questions, no comments," Haru said with a military abruptness. "Don't talk until I say it's all right, or the Master might take away your voices."

'_Master?'_ Humbert kept quiet, but he could not make his mind do the same. It appeared that his theory was correct, but he was still disturbed by this complete change he saw in Haru.

Was _this _the real her? Or was the real her lost under his uncle's power? He longed to ask, but didn't dare for the present. He clenched his fists, and prayed that her soul could still be saved.

They floated behind Haru's soft footsteps, the other clear sound being her cat's pleased purrs. Faintly, on the other side of the walls, the co-managers and patron could hear the common staff moving about or a retired ballerina giving lessons to a group of giggling girls.

The hallway seemed to stretch forever, and ended with a long staircase.

Haru opened a large door with difficulty, and closed it after the three had bobbed through it. "All right, you can talk now."

"Where are we?" Renaldo whimpered, rubbing his hands over his arms to combat the sudden chill. His words echoed a few times, and they could hear a distant dripping sound.

It was just like being in a cave.

"It's not important for you to know that yet. We're halfway to- agh!"

"Haru!" Humbert suddenly shouted, reaching out to the sound of her voice.

"It's… okay," she giggled as her voice began to travel farther away from him in a downward motion. "But be prepared; the Master's too impatient for the stairs tonight."

"What- STAIRS?" Toto yelled as the three felt a sudden change of elevation.

"The stairs I usually take to get to the boat," Haru explained calmly, a slight thudding indicating that she had made contact with something wooden.

The others soon joined her in the boat, which was obviously small. Humbert felt a bit of wetness as water began to seep over the edge of the water craft. Haru yelped with surprise, probably from the cold.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Renaldo wailed as he was lifted into the air again, and the boat began moving.

"I'm sorry, but this thing wasn't built to hold a lot of weight," Haru explained apologetically. It didn't work well, since she was clearly suppressing a giggle. "It was originally supposed to hold three people, and you're over the limit. You kind of look like a kite right now, sailing behind us like that."

"Not a word, Bird Brain," Renaldo growled at his chuckling brother.

"What's left to say when she's already said it?"

"Not now!" Humbert snapped at the two, looking to the left of him, where he could hear Haru's voice from. He raised one hand to her, but then her cat batted it away, strangely clawing him only a little this time.

But unlike the last time, Haru did not reprimand her pet. "We're nearly there," she reported as freshly oiled metal began to crank against itself, and the sound of fast-dripping water met their ears.

"_Please _say I can come down now," Renaldo begged, making the brunette laugh again.

Humbert was relieved that it was her first, almost innocent laugh.

"Would you mind, Master? They've been behaving well enough. No, by all means; it'd probably be a good idea."

"What would?" Humbert asked. His voice was immediately drowned out as the cranking metal clashed again, sending something large and heavy into the water several feet behind them. He could feel the waves of the impact splash violently against the back and side of the boat until it finally collided with something solid.

"Ahh, sweet ground!" Renaldo gushed as his feet touched solidity again. "You don't know how I've missed you!"

"You can take your blindfolds off now," Haru giggled, hopping out of the boat expertly. "None of you are going anywhere for a while."

Although his heart was sinking into his stomach, Humbert hurriedly un-worked the softened knot, and pulled the handkerchief from his eyes.

Candles. Long, white candles. They were everywhere, almost to the point of clutter. They were stacked artistically in columns, each one already lit by flame.

His instincts were correct. They were obviously in a cave, and it was a large one. They had come to a small beach inside the cave, which framed a large silver lake that was being fed by the river they had just traveled on. The river in question was blocked by an impressive iron gate.

Strangely enough, there were also signs of domestication. He could see a small organ on a higher plain, and there was a large white cabinet, just beyond a large couch. The stone walls were mostly covered with cream-colored cloth to help brighten the place, and there was even a stove and table for meals.

"You three have been wondering about my accommodations, have you not?" Haru smirked, rubbing her cheek against her cat's fur. "Does this seem safe enough to you?"

"H-Haru," Humbert tried to say, but his breath was caught short. He cleared his throat, and tried again. "Haru, is this truly your home? Several feet underground?"

"That's right," she answered cheerfully, gently kicking the side of the boat. "Well, Humbert? Toto? Aren't you going to get out? My Master's patience isn't going to last much longer."

The lord quickly stood up, and stepped out of the boat with an amazed Toto on his heels. "Enough games, Haru," he said firmly. "Where is my uncle?"

She looked him straight in the eye… and smiled mysteriously. "How should I know? I've never met him in my life."

It took a full minute for that to sink in.

"But… if you didn't mean my uncle…then who?"

She grinned wickedly, and took a few steps back, ensuring that all three of the men could see her. "Gentlemen," she said with a formal curtsy. "It is my distinct pleasure to present his lordship, the Opera Ghost; my master, my guardian, and my best friend."

"About time," Renaldo muttered under his breath.

She took the tawny cat off her shoulders, and held him out to Humbert. "Say hello to Baron!" she chirruped happily.

Toto and Renaldo immediately fell over with a mixture of shock and irritation.

Haru held the cat close to her chest again, bending over slightly as she laughed long and hard. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Humbert rolled his eyes in exasperation, and reached out to shift the cat to one side. "Haru, now is not the time for jokes!"

"This is not a joke!" the cat snapped at him in a human tongue, batting the young lord's hands away again.

Humbert looked at the cat again, his eyes slowly widening. He blinked once, and then twice.

"But I must agree that now was not the proper time for humor, Haru," the cat said sternly, turning enough to look at the brunette holding him.

"I'm sorry, Baron, but when am I going to get an opportunity to use that line again?" she giggled.

"Never, if I have anything to say about it."

"… That's the voice," Renaldo whispered, staring at the cat like it was a demon.

"Of course I'm the voice," Baron said with strained patience, licking Haru's wrist affectionately. "If I hadn't spoken up, you would have walked away before my angel showed you what she is capable of."

"I'm still irritated with you for ratting me out like that," she informed him, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye.

"Well, if _you _had tried out that day like I told you to, I wouldn't have needed to rat you out," came the retort as his form became shrouded in grey mist.

The soft haze grew, and filtered out of Haru's arms to shift around her body until it was behind her. Her arms became pressed against her chest as the strange vapor began to solidify into a body of its own, a good head and a half taller than the brunette. The improved arms were now wrapped firmly around the young diva, in a distinctly possessive gesture.

Humbert's anger at the cat's forwardness with Haru melted into disbelief as he got a good look at the true Baron.

He was dressed from head to toe in a long black cloak, and a beautifully crafted steel mask was over his head; an exact replica of his feline face.

"Baron, you're such a drama king," Haru sighed, wiggling one arm loose in order to reach up, and gently remove the steel mask.

And when it was removed… there was no difference.

Baron's face was exactly the same as it had been before, but it was now perched on a human-shaped body. He wasn't quite a cat, but he wasn't quite a man, either. If anything, he was lost between the two species.

Humbert stared shamelessly, his mouth unconsciously falling open. The naked reality slapped him hard across the face, almost knocking him off his feet.

Baron glared at Humbert coolly, and tightened his possessive grip on Haru. "You know who I am, don't you?"

Humbert said nothing as his mind sped out of control. This wasn't possible!

The tall feline's ears twitched with irritation, and he gently set Haru aside so that he could stalk closer to the young lord. "We have a similar blood signature, _Mr. Gikkingen_. And your expression says loud and clear that you know why."

Slowly, Humbert nodded. "All this time," he whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. He held one gloved hand to his forehead to combat the approaching headache. "If I had known you were _real_-"

"**Who am I**?" Baron demanded, grabbing two fistfuls of Humbert's black jacket and shaking him a bit.

With terror, the young lord looked the half-cat full in the eyes. "You are my cousin," he whispered.


	13. The Truth

**Chapter Thirteen: The Truth**

_The young boy bit back a sob of disappointment, and began picking up the white parts, one by one from out of the garbage the others had thrown at him. He even managed to find the small yellow bits that had been hiding underneath the white pieces of fabric. "Rose?" he managed to sob, in a rusty unused voice. _

_Jurah hated it when he spoke, or even attempted to act like a human. As a result, the boy knew better than to say anything when someone could hear him._

xxXxx

"C-Cousin?" Toto gasped with shock, since his fatter brother was unable to say anything.

Baron looked at Humbert, still a little angry as he released his jacket. "Your cousin, you say?"

Humbert nodded one more time, unable to take his eyes off him.

The tall half-cat began pacing around the narrow shoreline, his expression turning darker. He pulled off the long black cloak with one gloved hand, revealing a light grey suit that mirrored his cousin's attire. But unlike his cousin, a long orange tail was swishing angrily from the seat of his pants, in sync with the cat's dark mood.

Humbert couldn't help but notice his cousin's outfit was the mostly the same shade of grey that Haru's usual dress was, save for the white pressed shirt, red vest, and navy bow tie.

"You mean to say that the woman Haru and I have been sending our roses to, is none other than my… my _mother_?" he asked in a strained tone.

Again, Humbert nodded.

Haru shook her head, a very soft giggle on her lips as she took the black cloak from him to hang it up, along with the steel mask. "Who'd have thought? Humbert, why _is _your aunt in an asylum?"

Mutely, the young lord pointed at Baron. His lips parted, still a soft whisper.

"After Uncle Humbert died, Aunt Maria started claiming that she had a son. She claimed he was born the year they were ambassadors to Yrael, and everyone thought she had come down with a swelling sickness. She said that her son was a half-cat, because of some deal she made with a cat; I forget what the details of the deal were. She said that the only reason she stayed quiet until then was because Uncle Humbert promised to kill her, if she ever told. No one believed her. My father had no choice but to send her to the asylum." His tone had turned pleading, begging for his cousin to understand. "She could have gotten paroled by now, if she renounced that she had a son, but she refuses to even consider doing that."

"Is that the von Gikkingen way to deal with family?" Baron snarled as he wheeled around to face his cousin, one hand filling with grey mist to turn into a matching top hat. "Get rid of them as soon as they become an inconvenience?"

"What, no-" Humbert tried to say, but then fell into a guilty silence. Hadn't he nearly sent his mother to a distant family estate, when she thwarted his attempt to court Haru? She had managed to talk her way out of leaving the night before, as long as she understood that she _would_ be sent away, if anything happened to ruin another one of Haru's performances.

Baron glared at him while setting the top hat on his head, the other hand mysteriously gaining a cane not unlike Humbert's. "Well, _I _prefer the Yoshioka method," he hissed as he marched directly into a nearby wall. His form splashed against it like mist, and then was gone. The only remaining hint of his exit was the silvery dust that clung to the wall. It was too fine to be glitter or sand, but soon washed off from the water running down the sides of the caves and dripped into the already-silvery lake.

Haru sighed, and shook her head like he had merely exited the caves. "I guess I better take you three back now. You'll be missed soon, and I need to get Papa's old room fixed up."

"Hey, what?" Renaldo asked in a shaken manner.

Haru smiled weakly, and stood up from the couch, brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt. "Baron's gone to visit his mother. If all goes well between them, he'll probably bring her home. I want to make sure there's a clean, welcoming place for her to sleep tonight."

Humbert was a little stunned. "How can you read all that? He didn't say a word about where he was going!"

Haru gave him a long, almost tired look. "When you've been with someone for over a decade, you learn to read between the lines. If he was going to sulk in a corner, he would have just stormed to his room. Now come on; you three need to get back up there."

"Wait a second, I still have some questions!" Toto protested, finally regaining the use of his tongue. "How did you get involved with someone like Baron? Why did the two of you end up down here? And what's the business with O.G.?"

Haru looked at her slimmer manager and shook her head tiredly. "I'll tell you what I can on the way back. It's a long story."

"We have the time for it, Miss Haru. Would you like some help setting the guest room in order?" Humbert couldn't help but offer.

Haru looked at him with amusement, and then his attire. "I don't mean any offense, Humbert, but I doubt you know all that much about housekeeping. It'll be faster for me to do it myself."

"Perhaps not," Humbert disagreed, hanging up his black coat next to his cousin's long cloak. "Renaldo, Toto? Perhaps it's the least we can do, after the way we behaved in the opera house."

"…sure," Toto said nervously, pulling off his own jacket. "What do you want us to do, Haru?"

She looked at them with a resigned expression, and sighed. "We keep our cleaning supplies in here." She walked over to a large cupboard, and opened it up. "Are any of you good with a broom?"

"I'll take that," Renaldo grunted, grabbing the broom from her. "So, are you going to explain what's going on yet?"

"Oh, all right," she groaned, taking a small pail to the metal sink to fill it with soapy water. "But I hope you know if you ever abuse our trust, there are all sorts of things we could do to make you pay."

"Enough with the threats, Haru; we understand," Humbert said with the last of his patience, his hands filled with old rags.

Haru shut off the water, but stared into the bucket for a whole minute. Her eyes were far and distant, as she slowly turned towards them.

"It was the day after my father saved the baroness. He was still a little upset by what had happened, so Mr. Evans gave him the day off. Papa took me to see a visiting group of gypsies, to take his mind off things. This way to Papa's old room." She tilted her head towards a long red curtain, and hooked a simple cotton rope through it to pull it aside.

Humbert was amazed. It was another cave, long and twisting, but he could see equally long curtains placed here and there along the rocky hallway. Small candles lined both sides, dimly glowing until Haru approached. Then they would burst into flame, dimming again when she passed with the three in tow.

Haru led them through the hall, passing three curtains before choosing one to the left. "Baron was one of the attractions the gypsies offered. His keeper said he was a demon, but..." Her grip on the pail's handle turned fierce, and she put it down harshly while taking out some steel and flint from the pocket of her black wool jacket. She lit five candles, and placed them around the strangely homey bedroom as Renaldo started sweeping.

"This should keep it light enough until I clean out the fireplace. Humbert, would you mind cleaning the furniture? Toto, there's some fresh sheets for the bed right there," she informed him, pointing at the cedar chest at the foot of the canopied bed.

Humbert thought it was strange that this place could have a tarp-canopied bed, until he considered the constant dripping that living in a cave would imply. He put the idea aside, and took off his gloves before getting to work. "That explains how you met, but not how you two… remained acquaintances."

Haru nodded, kneeling in front of the fireplace to begin washing it clean from a thick layer of dust. "When we were in that tent, I saw Baron's keeper do terrible things to him. He started _beating _him, just because he smiled at me. People threw garbage at him, and laughed every time he cried out." She violently attacked the sudsy filth on the cold stones.

Haru shook her head angrily. "He was underfed, too. Even with his fur, I could count every single one of his ribs. He didn't even have a real name back then. After Papa and I left, I couldn't get Baron out of my mind. There was just something about his eyes that made me want to help him. No one, and I do mean _no one_, deserves to get treated the way he had been treated. He still won't tell me everything he suffered from the gypsies, because he hates distressing me."

"That doesn't answer Humbert's question, Haru," Toto said gently, fluffing up the pillows after putting them in new pillowcases.

"I was getting to that. An hour after leaving Baron, I couldn't take the thought of him in pain anymore. I begged Papa to help the cat creature we'd seen, but he wouldn't hear of it. The budget was tight enough without another mouth to feed, and there was no way that we could keep him in our old home without someone finding out about it."

She leaned backwards to pop her back into place, and finished drying out the fireplace. "Papa had accidentally found an entrance to these caverns just after he married Mama. After the first few attempts to tell Mr. Evans about them, he gave up and started exploring them instead. But he never made it this far below the opera. As far as we can tell, the original architect of the opera house knew about the catacombs, because the stairs were already there by the time Baron found them. But I'm getting ahead of myself," she said with a sad giggle. "I was familiar with at least some of the caves, because they were my playground while Papa had to work. He always used to tie a rope around my waist and a big rock, to ensure that I wouldn't get lost in the caves and starve to death."

"Papa said no, no matter how many times I begged him to help me save Baron. Finally, he told me that there was only one way we could help him." A soft smile returned to her lips, as she turned a candlestick on the mantelpiece.

The managers and patron bit back startled gasps as the fireplace immediately filled with a roaring fire that was both smokeless and odorless.

"Mama was a ballerina before she died. When I was a child, I wanted more than anything to be one, too. Papa had been saving up every spare penny he could earn, almost since I was born, so that I could take lessons in the opera house. He told me point blank that there was either enough money for me to follow in my mother's footsteps, or enough to keep Baron warm and fed in the catacombs for a few years."

She looked up at the stunned men, and smiled softly. "You know what? I've _never _regretted choosing Baron that night. Father posed as a soldier, and gave Baron's keeper a bottle of drugged wine so that he could steal the man's keys while I kept Baron company. After we got out of the gypsies' camp, it was surprisingly easy to smuggle him into the opera house, and then into the catacombs. I named him Baron because his fur and love of roses reminded me of the baroness. Well, and nothing else I thought of really suited him."

Her smile became one of pride, as she stood up and brushed the spare soot from her light grey dress. "Baron became a different person, after he got away from those monsters. Once his wounds had healed, he explored every inch of the catacombs until he knew them like the back of his hand. He even explored the passageways of the opera house, even though he almost got caught a few times."

She shook her head, and started laughing. "That's what started the whole 'opera ghost' thing. Baron soon realized that his voice sounded close to what your uncle's did, and decided to let the workers believe that he was merely a ghost. Mr. Evans had an old letter from your uncle about possible patronage of the opera house, so Baron stole it. He practiced for _months _until he could match the handwriting exactly. Of course, we had to teach him how to read and write before he could practice forgery. He didn't talk much at first, either, but he's gotten better at it. He worked just as hard on developing an aristocratic accent, for the few times he needed people to hear him. Baron wanted to make sure that his disguise was perfect, before leaving a note for Mr. Evans concerning a modest monthly payment for services rendered."

"Like what?" Toto asked.

"Well, he used to watch what the backstage hands did to keep the opera running, and take care of the ropes and such that didn't get the attention that they should have. This may come as a shock to you, but there are a lot less accidents than there used to be. About the only times they happen anymore are when he wants them to happen, to illustrate his point."

"Like when Joseph almost kissed you?" Renaldo asked slyly as he swept up his pile into a dustpan.

"Exactly. If he had remembered to keep it fake, there wouldn't have been a problem. Baron can be a little overprotective of me, sometimes." Haru shook her head, smiling warmly. "You would be shocked at the kind of things Baron can learn, just by watching. He's a musician, mechanic, artist, magician, composer; the list could go on forever."

"But no one in the opera house can do magic," Toto protested.

Haru turned away, her face turning red with embarrassment. "I'm the reason Baron found out he could do magic. I was running down the slick stone steps about eight years ago, and fell off. I _should_ have been killed on the rocks below. But Baron was watching, and thrust his hand out to me when I tripped. I stayed in the air, just like Renaldo was earlier." She smiled a little foolishly, and stole a rag to clean up the mantelpiece.

"He's been exploring that gift ever since. Once he figured out how to turn himself into a full cat, he started following me everywhere in the opera house, since he's always worried about me when I have to go up there to work. But he sometimes dresses in the cloak and mask, to solidify the opera ghost myth. He always gets a kick out of doing that."

"Can't he change himself into a full human?" Humbert couldn't resist from asking, done with the nice chair and just finishing up with the wardrobe.

Haru glared at him before returning to her task of cleaning the mantle place. "No. That's the one thing Baron can't do, and he's very sensitive about the fact. I highly recommend that you never bring up the subject with him. But the fireplaces are his invention, so that the smoke wouldn't make anyone suspect that we were living down here. You wouldn't _believe_ how happy we all were, when we didn't have to be cold at night anymore. After Milady Rosaline asked for a few too many raises nine years ago, Baron opened his home to us, since everyone else was getting pay cuts to keep Milady Rosaline happy. Papa wasn't happy about it at first, but he warmed up to it, as well Baron using the Opera Ghost's legend to provide for himself. It's not like he can go out and find a job like anyone else can."

Suddenly, she turned away from the fireplace, a wild grin on her face. "Would you three like to see his crowning glory? It looks like we're about done in here."

Humbert nodded, wondering what else his cousin had done to so impress Haru.

She smiled again, and led them out of the newly cleaned bedroom. Her steps were long and quick, as she nearly jogged down the long rocky hallway. The three men followed carefully, a little unnerved by all the perpetually burning lanterns that brightened happily at Haru's approach.

"Ah, here we are," Haru said in a caressing manner, coming to a large iron door that had been set into a mouth of another cave. She cranked the lock until the door shifted, and then pulled hard to swing it open.

Bright sunlight filled the hallway, much to Humbert's surprise. He raised one arm to protect his eyes, hearing Toto and Renaldo cry out with pain.

"Oops, sorry," Haru giggled. "I should have warned you. Oh, and don't forget, we can't stay in this room for very long."

"Why not?" Humbert asked, slowly lowering his arms as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"Because the few times Papa and I stayed in here too long, we started turning into cats. Step along, gentlemen." Without further ado, she stepped through the light-drenched doorway.

That was all the incentive Humbert needed. He was the first of the men that followed Haru through the door.

He blinked a few times, more than a little shocked at what he saw.

The door had come out into a beautiful valley, complete with a sparkling lake and tall grass.

"The gardens are over here," Haru called over one shoulder, already walking past the tall cattails.

"What… the heck? Where is this place?" Renaldo demanded, staring at the mountain that the door had come out of.

There was no trace whatsoever of the opera house, or even of the city.

"As far as we can tell, this is an alternate dimension," Haru explained, opening a neat white gate that was bordered on both sides with familiar white roses. "It's never nighttime here, and the weather's almost always perfect. But even the rainstorms are beautiful, here."

"So, this is how you used my aunt's rose to grow more?" Humbert asked, watching from the gate as she took out a small pair of gardening shears from a pocket of her dress, and started snipping the most beautiful roses from the tall hedges. Beyond the roses, he could see a substantial vegetable garden, and fresh fruit of all kinds were hanging in strategically placed parts of the impressive grounds.

"No, not me," Haru sighed, her eyes fading again. "I gave the rose from your aunt to Baron, when I first saw him. His keeper stomped all over it, but Baron gathered as many pieces as he could, including the seeds. After he found this dimension, he borrowed a book on gardening from the opera's library, and grew the seedlings right here while I worked on the vegetables and such. Baron can stay here as long as he wants without changing. See that strange cotton field over there?"

They looked in the direction of her hand, to see a soft gathering of grey in the distance.

"That's how we make most of our clothes. Baron cheats a lot with his magic when we're harvesting the cotton and turning it into cloth, but I insist on sewing as much of our clothes as I can. The cotton takes dye all right, but we don't mind wearing grey so much. It takes forever to make even a shirt, but I don't want us to grow so dependent on his power that we'd be helpless if he ever lost it."

"How long does it take to turn into a cat here?" Toto asked nervously pulling up one sleeve to check his arm.

"If you come here during the day, you're fine, but the effects come faster when our world turns dark. I don't know what would happen if we stayed here too long, but Baron doesn't want me to do any experiments." She stopped cutting roses, once one arm had been filled with the lovely flowers. "Come on, then. We better get going, or someone will notice that we've been gone."

"What are the roses for, Chicky?" Renaldo asked curiously.

She shrugged, still grinning as she left the flower garden. "I thought Baron's mother might like to see these in her room, when Baron brings her here."

"You seem so certain that my cousin _can _take my aunt out of that asylum," Humbert noted sadly.

"Of course he can, if she gives him a good enough reason. He hasn't been passing himself off as a ghost by sheer luck, and you _did _give us the address and which room for him to look in. He'll be here again by tonight, at the very latest."

"Haru, that tea you keep giving everyone…" Toto said slowly.

"Baron's special blend. He's been trying to get rid of Milady Rosaline for years, and the tea was to help Mr. Evans' nerves." She shook her head darkly, closing the door behind the trio as they left the sunlit valley. "Of course, if I had known that he was planning on replacing her with me, I wouldn't have found his sabotage attempts all that funny. He can be such a trickster."

"Haru, did you mean what you said? About him being a better singer than you?" Renaldo asked, rubbing his forehead when he accidentally slammed it against a stalactite.

"Absolutely," Haru replied fervently, a silly grin crossing her face. "_If_ you three are good, maybe he'll give you a demonstration someday. I always thought his music lessons were because he liked the sound of my voice and wanted to improve it. I didn't suspect his plans for me until I was giving the two of you tea and milk the first time. It was _really_ hard to ignore Baron whispering in my mind to go for the try outs."

"What about the engagement? Is my cousin also your fiancé?" Humbert asked worriedly.

His heart loosened considerably when Haru shook her head, going once more to the front room to hunt for a suitable vase.

"No, I just said that to make your mother leave me alone. But the implications of our relationship are about the same. Papa made me understand that I would never be able to leave Baron, if we took him in, and that there was a strong possibility that I would never marry or have children, to keep him safe."

"And you're all right with that?" Humbert pressed, even as his heart began to die again.

"Of course. You know that silly question that's been circulating through the city lately? About having to choose one person to be stuck with on an island?"

Both Toto and Renaldo nodded.

"I'd choose Baron in a heartbeat. I don't even want to _think _about what my life would be like, if he weren't in it, and he feels the same way about me. He calls me his angel all the time, but really, he's mine."

Haru smiled warmly, and carried the rose-filled vase back down the hallway. "My guardian angel, that is."

Humbert watched her leave with utter despair. _'I don't stand a chance!'_


	14. The Baroness

**Chapter Fourteen: The Baroness**

_So… this lovely thing was a rose? He held the soft white pieces to his nose to take in the scent again, willing it to take the pain away._

_If the girl was willing to give him something this lovely, he was certain that he wouldn't mind being her pet. She looked like the type to always give food._

_Food… he was starving. It had been days since Jurah had given him anything to eat. He had been given a little stale water earlier that day, but his throat was still parched._

xxXxx

Maria Helena von Gikkingen was in a considerably better mood than she had been before her nephew's visit the week before.

She gazed happily at the roses the Yoshioka girl had sent her; the second batch that she had sent since her nephew's visit. The familiar scent had softly filled the room, reminding her of brighter times.

And also of worse times.

Maria sighed, and turned her gaze back to the beautiful sun she could see from her barred window; one of the very few things she liked about her room. She hadn't been allowed outside for nearly two years, and even then, she had only been outside for a mere half-hour.

Of course, that could have been because she had tried to run away again. A groan worked its way past her pale lips, and she pulled on one long white sleeve in irritation. She stood up from her chair by the window, and started pacing her room like a caged animal.

She was just so _sick _of this cold place! Trapped here, day after day, year after year…

It was a wonder she hadn't been driven insane by now; she would have had plenty of company. Maria sometimes toyed with the idea of playing mind games with the doctors, but she was on thin ice with them as things were, for refusing treatment.

She couldn't see why it was any of their business. Self-righteous men with narrow minds had no business dictating what she knew to be true.

Another patient started screaming from down the hall, but she couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

Maria fell back into her chair, tears once more threatening to flow down her face. Slowly, she placed a hand over her lower belly, and thought about the worst mistake of her life.

Suddenly, her eyes were drawn to the window again. She blinked, and placed both hands on the cool glass. _'What is this? We never get mist at this time of day.'_

The little ground she could see from her window was covered with thick grey mist, swirling softly in the wind.

Oh, it was **beautiful**.

Just as Maria was leaning for a closer look, the mist started running up the side of the building, almost like a backwards waterfall.

She slammed against the back of her chair with a gasp, as the mist covered her window. Whatever wind was controlling the mist seemed to hesitate, and then seep through the cracks between the glass and the window frame. The window soon became lost in the pearly grey mist.

"What is going on? George!" Maria cried out, shakily climbing out of her seat to run for the door. She pounded on it, but it was still locked tight. "George, something's happening!"

"Come now. Is this any way to treat your son?" a distinctly familiar voice asked her from the window. The voice was softly accusing.

Maria froze, her eyes widening with shock.

It couldn't be!

She slowly turned around, to see the mist gather together in a pillar next to the window, and then change into a solid figure.

He had her hair, she could see that immediately. Partially, at least; some of the fur on his face was a creamy white. His eyes, however, were the same as her father's. It was good to see that soft mint green again, even if the eyes were carefully guarded, much the way her father's had been when forced to talk to someone disagreeable.

He was tall as well, and built the same way as his cousin. He was even dressed similarly to his cousin, although he seemed to prefer grey to black. Her son was leaning against the side of the window, his arms crossed over his chest thoughtfully. In one of his gloved hands, he held a simple wooden cane, swaying it slightly as he waited for her to do… something.

Anything.

She stared at him. The illusion was a bit more solid this time, but she knew better than to believe it was real.

But, it would feel wonderful to pretend for a while. Slowly, she walked to the figure in the corner of the room he was standing in.

She stopped right in front of the apparition, and looked at what her son could have been. "**Please**, let me sleep long enough to hold my boy this time," she whispered, a tear escaping her sapphire eye.

The tall feline blinked in shock as she opened her arms, and wrapped them firmly around his chest.

He was _solid_! And warm…

"You… think you're dreaming?" he asked, his voice and accent perfectly matching his father's.

But despite the fact, she still loved the sound of it. "Of course. It's the only time I get to see you." She squeezed him a little tighter, thrilled that he hadn't disappeared again.

Even better, he was wrapping his arms around her to return her embrace! It was hesitant at first, but then deepened after a few seconds.

"Mm…m-m…" he finally struggled to say after a few silent minutes, his voice becoming thick with unheard sobs.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose in anticipation. "Say it, just once," she begged, more tears falling from her eyes.

"M-m…_Mother_," he whispered.

Maria burst into tears, fully realizing that he was **real**. She buried her face in his light grey jacket. "I-I'm so sorry, son," she sobbed. "I… I wanted to keep you, I really did, but _he _wouldn't let me! He wouldn't tell me what he did with you, the day you were born, and he took the secret to his grave. Have you been well? Have you been happy?" she begged, clinging to him like a lifeline.

"Lady Gikkingen?" George asked from outside her room, and started playing with the lock on her door.

As quick as lightning, her feline son shifted her body to one arm, and merely pointed at the doorknob with the other hand. The wooden frame shook as the attendant struggled with the door, but it would not open. He started yelling for someone to help him.

"Mother," her son repeated, lingering over the name happily. "Would… you like to come home with me? We will be too easily interrupted if we stay here, and this place doesn't suit you."

She stared at him disbelievingly, but nodded as more tears streamed down her face; this time of gratitude. "Please, son; take me out of here. I hate this cold place."

He chuckled softly as he drew her close for another hug. "I'm afraid that it is sometimes cold there as well, Mother. But it isn't so bad, once you get used to it."

"Wait, my roses!" she cried out, looking back at the bouquet the dear violinist's daughter had sent her.

"Don't fret, Mother," he laughed as they dissolved into mist. "We have enough Polar Stars at home to fill the night sky, and then some."

By the time the attendants broke through the door, both mother and child were gone without a trace.

ooOoo

Maria raised one hand to her forehead, feeling a little strange as she and her son regained physical forms.

"You may wish to sit for a while, Mother," her son said worriedly, easing her into a comfortable couch she hadn't noticed before. "Haru always feels lightheaded after I transport her, too."

"Haru…" Maria murmured, looking up at her son again. "You know the violinist's daughter?" she asked with surprise.

Her son smiled warmly, his beautiful eyes taking new life. "She is the center of my life, Mother. Speaking of which, where is she?" he muttered to himself, straightening to look around the place.

Maria looked around as well, a little unnerved by the cold stones and big silver lake flanking one side of the strange islet. "Where are we?" she asked worriedly.

He sighed, hanging up his hat and coat on a row of hooks on the wall. "That is a very long story, Mother. If you would wait a moment, I would like to make sure that Haru's safe." He bowed politely to her before walking through a long red curtain.

She nodded, and watched him disappear from the strange room. Once he was gone, she indulged her curiosity. She stood up, and walked around the front room.

There was a tall silver teapot on a small stove in the corner, and Maria's nose told her that there was some tea warming in it.

"I hope he doesn't mind," she said worriedly, helping herself to a cup of it.

Her son returned, just as she was taking the first _delicious_ sip. "Haru's asleep in bed," he reported, taking a disgusted look at his pocket watch. "I should have known that transporting you home over such a distance would take until past midnight. Would you like to rest for a bit, Mother?"

"That can wait, Son. I think we owe each other some explanations," she replied sternly. She returned to the couch, and patted the seat next to her invitingly.

He nodded, and hesitantly did as she wished. "Mother… why am I like this? Humbert mentioned some deal with a cat, but he claims not to know any details. Would you mind explaining further?"

Maria sighed, thinking about that distant day. She looked at him again, wondering where to begin. "Your father and I were never really close," she explained, once again hating herself for what had happened. "He was quite attentive when he was courting me, but almost before the vows were said, he started ignoring me. I'd beg him to tell me what was wrong, but he never opened up to me again." Unconsciously, she reached over and placed her hand over his, her expression pained. "I had my… _suspicions_ on why he was suddenly so aloof, but without proof, there was nothing I could do about it.

"Years came and went. He blamed me for not giving him any children when speaking to his family, but the fault was really his. He wouldn't so much as offer me an arm unless other courtiers were watching. We even had separate bedrooms." She shook her head angrily. "Then, twenty-eight years ago, I did something foolish. Please understand, son; my entire family was dead by then, and I was shunned by your father's family because they believed me to be barren and a liar. I was so lonely; I would have _died _to have a child, and have someone to love."

"That's not so unreasonable, Mother," her son consoled her, his own eyes filled with pain.

"No, but…" She sighed. "Learn from my mistake, son; _never _make a wish aloud unless you can follow through with it. Looking back, there are quite a few things I would have changed. If I had been wiser, I wouldn't have allowed us to be separated, even if it meant running away to the mountains to keep you safe."

"Mother, just tell me what happened," he begged her.

She took a deep breath for courage. "When I was alone in my garden, I wished out loud to have a child, even if it was a cat. As it so happened, the Cat King happened to overhear me. Did you know that cats have a king?"


	15. The Sorrow

**Chapter Fifteen: The Sorrow**

_He lay on his side, and cradled the remains of his rose against his bony, furry chest. He wept, thinking about the strange girl. What was that look she had given him? He wanted to ask, but knew that Jurah would never answer him. And the chances of seeing that girl again were close to nothing._

_That girl had given him something no one else would… and he didn't even know her name. _

_His split lip twisted into an ironic smile. _

_Why should a name matter? It wasn't like __**he **__had one. A real one, he meant. He was fairly certain that all the things the gypsies called him weren't meant to be used as real names._

xxXxx

Haru bit back a yawn, as she walked down the long hallway early the next morning. A little curious, she stopped by her father's old room, and opened the curtain a little bit.

The fire was turned lower than she had left it, and she could see a lump on the bed, sighing softly.

Haru grinned widely while allowing the curtain to fall again. _'I knew he could do it.'_ She nearly started whistling, but managed to stop herself as she continued to walk down the hallway.

Baron's mother needed uninterrupted rest.

If Haru hadn't needed to worry about work, she would have stayed up until Baron got home with his mother. With one hand, she swept her long brown hair into a low ponytail, and searched her pockets for the thin cord that served her for a hair piece.

She tied her hair into place, and then pulled the curtain aside enough to walk into the outer room. She stopped in her tracks, as she looked at the figure slumped over on the couch. "Oh, Baron! I didn't know you were already up."

His ears flicked in acknowledgement of her voice, but he did not look up.

She sighed, knowing that meant he had never gone to bed. She walked around the small table they ate their meals on to get to the couch, and sat down next to him. "It couldn't have gone so bad, if you brought her home."

A shaky sigh made its way past his mouth, and his hands tightened their hold on his head. He was leaned over in the classic posture of despair.

"Baron, look at me," Haru coaxed, taking one of his hands and holding it between her own. "What is it?"

He slowly looked at her, his expression full of self-loathing. "My father was a vile monster," he spat.

She sighed, and got up to simply sit on his lap. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck like she was still a child, and squeezed affectionately. "After what Humbert said yesterday about the death threat, I believe it."

His arms nearly crushed her, as he returned her embrace. "Mother was so _lonely_, because of him. If he had been a better person, I would be normal. I might even have had siblings."

Haru shook her head angrily. "Baron, I'm so sorry for naming you after him."

He couldn't meet her gaze, but he held her closer. "Mother said out loud that she'd rather have a kitten child than no child at all. A cat king overheard her. He was _amused _that she wanted a child that badly! **Amused**!"

"Amused enough to grant her wish?" Haru asked sadly.

"Quite obviously. In any case, _he _was overly affectionate that night, and I was born nine months later. _He _was ashamed of my appearance, and took me away from Mother. I'm guessing that _he _either gave me to the gypsies, or abandoned me somewhere that they could find me. _He _never even told Mother what he had done with me. That despicable _rat_!"

Haru kissed his cheek, and nearly cradled his head between her arms. "Is there anything I can do, Baron? I hate seeing you hurt like this."

He only held her closer, tears finally squeezing past his guard. "Stay… **please**, just stay," he sobbed, his normal accent cracking with restrained sobs.

"We can send a note to Toto and Renaldo. They'll understand that you need me more than they do right now. It's all right," she crooned softly, running one hand through his thick orange fur.

Baron's cool demeanor finally broke. He buried his face into her neck, and soon drenched the neckline of her grey dress with his tears. Haru did her best to rock him to sleep, humming a soft lullaby into his triangular ear; even as tears flowed down her own cheeks from his pain.

Slowly, he _did_ fall asleep, curling up on the couch with her still in his arms. She kissed his forehead gently, and half-heartedly tried to pry one of his arms off her.

His expression became agonized in slumber, and he whimpered painfully while increasing his hold on her.

Haru sighed a sad laugh; even after all these years, nothing could make him loosen his grip when he was asleep. Her father had been worried, the first few times he had seen Baron sleep with her in his arms, but he had grown used to it, as well as to Baron's other quirks. She wasn't cruel enough to try getting away again, but she was already well rested. There was no way she would be able to join him in slumber, and it would be at least lunchtime before he woke up.

Resigned to her fate, Haru leaned into Baron's comfortable chest, and listened to the steady beat of his heart. That was a melody she _never_ grew tired of.

ooOoo

Humbert looked at the clock as his heart slowly withered in his chest. "She isn't coming, is she?" he asked Toto sadly, once again in the managers' office.

It was well past noon.

"I guess not. She'll probably be in tomorrow, though," he offered helpfully. "Maybe B needs her help with his mother right now."

Humbert flinched at the code word Haru had carefully instructed them to use, concerning her guardian. He sighed again, one hand playing with his cane.

"Humbert, you really should put Chicky behind you," Renaldo said seriously, flipping through some files to find the Little Mermaid opera. "I mean, you heard what she said about him yesterday."

"Yes, yes; I heard her loud and clear," Humbert snapped, standing up in order to pace the floor again. "Mother was disgustingly cheerful when she found out I had met Haru's 'fiancé' yesterday."

But that didn't make his defeat any easier. After all, he still hadn't told Haru how he felt about her.

He couldn't help but wonder if his love for her would ever matter.

ooOoo

Maria was warmer than she had been in years. She knew that it didn't make any sense, considering her new home, but it was the truth.

The middle-aged baroness opened her eyes happily to her new room, and stretched happily. _'What hour is it?' _She pulled the thick blankets off her body, which was immediately assaulted by the slightly chilly air. She shivered slightly, and wrapped one of the lighter blankets around her shoulders to combat the cold. The floor of her room had been covered with a dark green carpet, but she knew that the hallway beyond was cold and rocky.

With her stomach growling loudly, she placed her feet in the simple slippers she had been wearing in the asylum, and walked out into the hallway. It was dimly lit with small candles, so that she wouldn't trip on the inevitable rocks. "Which way goes to the front room, again?" she asked herself, since both ways looked identical to her. She took in a deep breath, and chose to go right.

She flinched slightly, as the candles became brighter as she walked past them, and then dimmed again behind her. It would take a while to grow used to this strange, new world.

It would take a while, just to absorb the incredible tale her son had told her the night before. One thing was certain; the Yoshioka family was extraordinarily gifted with saving her family. How many more generations would this trend continue?

Softly, Maria began to hear an organ playing. Taking heart, she walked a little faster, passing curtain after long curtain until finding the one blocking the mouth of the hallway.

She pulled the red velvet aside with one hand… and stared in total shock.

Her son, Baron, was dancing a lovely pas de deux with a young woman she had only seen once before.

The daughter of her rescuer, Yoshioka Haru. The girl's eyes were closed dreamily, and her feet moved as though she were stepping on clouds.

This wouldn't have been so disturbing, _if _the two weren't dancing on the glittering surface of the large silver lake like it was merely a dance floor.

Maria looked to her left, and saw that an organ was playing itself. She had had enough experience with musical instruments to know that it wasn't the kind that was built to play without assistance.

She sighed, and tried to shrug it off. Who knew what all her son was capable of? Her sapphire gaze once more turned to the dancers. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders a little tighter while leaning against the side of the cave.

Baron twirled Haru around beautifully on one foot, his face more serene than she had ever seen before, which admittedly wasn't much. His eyes were shut as well, so neither of them suspected that she was watching.

It was sheer _poetry _to watch them dance together! Every move, every gesture was perfect, and spoke of years' worth of practice. Like she weighed no more than a feather, her son picked the girl up by the waist, and held her over his head in a perfect pose.

Haru's eyes opened, just enough to send him a look that spoke of unquestioning trust and affection.

Baron's eyes opened as well, and his expression was one of hopeless adoration as he gently set her down, the organ's song coming to an end.

Maria beamed, and started applauding warmly.

Baron looked over at her sharply, snapping out of his dream state. "Oh, Mother! We… didn't know you were awake," he blurted nervously, holding Haru close to him with one arm.

Haru was also looking at the woman, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of red as the tall half-cat led her off of the lake's surface. She was pulling on a stray lock of her hair, moving stiffly with nerves.

Once they were at the water's edge, Baron reluctantly let go of her, one hand gently pressing against the small of her back as he presented her to his mother. "Mother, I believe you are already acquainted with Haru, are you not?"

Maria decided not to use words, at least at first. They would not be sufficient to express her gratitude. Instead, she pulled the young brunette into a warm, possessive embrace.

A little hesitantly, Haru wrapped her arms around Maria, rubbing her cheek against the older woman's. "I've been keeping your son and roses safe, my lady. I hope you don't mind sharing them too much."

Maria laughed as she tried to keep the tears at bay, and kissed the girl's long dark brown hair. "My dear, dear girl! You are every inch your father's daughter!"

Haru glowed at the compliment.

"But I never want to hear you call me 'my lady' again," Maria warned her, gazing at her son warmly. "I think a simple 'Mother' will do quite nicely."

ooOoo

Humbert was still in low spirits by the time he arrived home, in the late afternoon. He slowly hung up his coat and hat, staring off into space. He had stayed only a little longer at the opera house, but the only sign of Haru was a small note that had randomly appeared on Toto and Renaldo's desk. All it had done was confirm the slimmer brother's suspicions.

"Humbert, where have you been?" his mother demanded, grabbing one of his shoulders in order to make him face her. "A messenger just arrived from the asylum! Maria has escaped!"

"You don't say," he replied in a detached voice.

His mother stared at him. "I'm surprised at you, Humbert. I thought you liked her a great deal."

"I do," he said quickly, mentally shaking himself. He breathed a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, Mother. Today has been a long day. When did she go missing?"

"Yesterday, or so the messenger said. The attendant said that he could hear someone in her room with her, but no one was there when they broke through the door."

"I see," Humbert said, doing his best to look concerned. _'I wish I could take acting lessons from Haru. She's much better at disguising the truth than I am.' _"Were there any signs of forced entry?"

"No. Or if there were, the messenger neglected to tell me." Ann shook her head angrily. "I can't believe she actually got away."

Humbert sighed again, and reached for his coat again. "I had better leave, then. Perhaps the asylum itself can provide more clues."

He knew they wouldn't yield anything, but he _couldn't_ allow his mother to find out about his cousin.

"I have already hired a detective to take care of it," she assured him, taking away the top hat as he tried to place it back on his head. "You know of Dorian Kane, do you not?"

Humbert nodded numbly, and started walking down the hallway with her for a late tea. "Of course. He's the finest detective in three centuries. But how did you hire him on such short notice?"

She smiled wickedly. "He just finished finding the queen's missing diamond necklace, and I happened to catch him between cases. He's already on his way to the asylum."

"That is wonderful," Humbert replied, becoming a little suspicious. "However, I don't recall you ever worrying so about Aunt Maria."

Ann sniffed. "She has always been mentally unstable. Who knows what damage she could cause the family name, if she is not found quickly?"

"Is that all that matters to you?" he demanded, taking two steps away from her. "The family name?"

"Of course not, son," she tried to soothe him, although she was becoming frustrated. "I think about you as well, and your future. No lady of good quality will wish to marry into a family with a lunatic in it."

"Aunt Maria is _not _a lunatic!" he snapped at her, struggling to keep control of his emotions.

"Oh, and what do you call a woman that claims to have a cat for a son?" she sneered, as they finally reached the sitting room.

Humbert couldn't look at her. He turned away, and braced himself against a large window that framed one wall of the cheerfully lit room. "I call it the desperate wish of a lonely woman," he whispered. _'I hope she's happy, down there. Haru and Baron will surely show her the valley room.'_

"But a filthy _cat_!" She shuddered with horror. "I would never sink so low."

"That is because you have **me**!" Humbert snapped at her. "What has Aunt Maria had, all these years? A cold little room, with a single attendant."

"It's nothing less than what she deserves," she smirked.

That did it.

Humbert whirled around, firmly grabbed his mother by the upper arms, and forced her to sit down in a chair next to the window.

"Humbert?" she yelped in confusion.

"Mother, this has gone on long enough," he said in a low tone, not unlike the one he had used on Haru the day before. "As far back as I can remember, you have insulted, belittled, and humiliated Aunt Maria. In contrast, she has _never _offered me a cross word about you, even when I expected her to. The worst I have ever heard about you from her was finding out that you destroyed her roses, and you yourself confirmed that. _Why_, Mother? Why do you hate her so?"

Ann began breathing sharply through her nose, and her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Mother, answer me. I am tired of being left in the dark over family affairs. Why do you hate Aunt Maria when you got along so well with Uncle Humbert?"

His mother growled angrily, and at last opened her mouth. "Because he was supposed to marry _me_!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "The only reason he wooed and married Maria was to get back at me for losing a small spat. While he was off on his honeymoon, I decided to get back at him and marry his brother, your father." She shook her head angrily. "It was all a mistake," she hissed, grabbing a large pillow from behind her back to toss it across the room. "If he had just been willing to admit that he was wrong, we would have been happily married, and you would be _his _son! He might even still be alive, if _I _had been his wife!"

Humbert was shocked. "But… surely you loved Father, a little bit," he tried to reason.

Ann laughed harshly. "He was a sentimental fool, Humbert. He had loved Maria for years, and he never recovered from the disappointment of losing her to his older brother. In fact, the only reason he married me was because your grandfather arranged it. Your aunt proved to be barren, and the line needed to be continued. Didn't you ever think to wonder why I named you after your uncle instead of your father? It is your **right** to carry his title, his name!"

Humbert shook his head, hardly believing his own ears.

"_He _should have been your father, my boy," his mother said tearfully, wrapping him in a hug while he was collapsed in a chair. "Don't you see? He's playing the exact same game with that Yoshioka girl!"

"No, he isn't," Humbert muttered, remembering his feline cousin.

"Yes, he is! Son, she is nothing more than a peasant. Even if she weren't already engaged, no one would take our family seriously if she were to-"

"Enough, Mother!" Humbert shouted, storming away from her. He was met at the door by the servant bearing a silver tray. The young lord allowed the servant to step through the door first, being mindful of the tea, but then left the room at a long stride. His appetite was spoiled.

_That _was what caused the riff? Everyone marrying the wrong person? What a mess.

He came into his personal chambers, to startle a maid cleaning the windows. "Would you mind cleaning this room later? I need to be alone at the present."

The tiny blonde nodded nervously, and grabbed her bucket of supplies while curtsying prettily to him. "Yes, my lord." She didn't so much as walk to the door as run to it.

But then she hesitated at the doorway, just as Humbert was falling onto the freshly made bed. "If your lordship requires anything…" she left the offer hanging.

"I doubt I will. But thank you, Louise," he said semi-gratefully, waving a hand to dismiss her.

She curtsied one more time, and closed the door behind herself.

Humbert lay flat on his back, and stared up into the dark green fabric that made up his canopy. "A mistake," he whispered harshly, the words hurting him deeply.

Yet as he thought of it, the idea made sense. Both his father and aunt had always been more soft-spoken than his mother and uncle, who were both just a shade too aggressive. He had never noticed a friendship between his father and aunt, the way there had been one between his mother and uncle.

But considering how domineering the pair was, his father and aunt were probably blocked from having any time with each other. That would completely explain how happy his aunt was that he had always liked her, no matter what he was told. He sighed again, grateful that she was finally free from the asylum.

His mother was wrong, of course. This _wasn't _his rightful place. It was Baron's.

He had been living his cousin's life, and he hadn't even known!

"I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen II," he whispered to the canopy. "My estates, although small, are richly productive, and I am well-respected by all who know me. I have everything I could possibly want…"

Except… for _her_. _She _was quite nearly his cousin's sole possession, his most precious treasure. All of his own treasures were nothing, compared to _her_.

He sighed in agony. "I would give my soul, to be in _his_ shoes."


	16. The Detective

**Chapter Sixteen: The Detective**

_Hours passed. He watched the dim sunlight fade from the filthy folds of the tent. He wrapped the ragged blanket around his shoulders, ironically grateful for his furry hide. If he had ordinary skin… _

_He probably wouldn't even be here. He groaned with displeasure as his stomach did the same._

_Suddenly, a small shadow appeared by the dim firelight on the walls of his tent. He watched numbly as the shadow lowered itself to the ground, and carefully started pulling up pegs after waiting a few seconds._

xxXxx

"I still don't think that looks right, Meg," Haru fretted, blushing a little at the wardrobe mistress's choice. "Besides, how am I supposed to walk in a skirt like that?"

"That's the idea, my lady," the middle-aged woman said respectfully. "You'll be swimming through the air on wires while you're a mermaid. As long as you can bend your body like a fish and be able to sing, your outfit won't matter."

"Except that _top_! There is no way on earth I'm going on that stage while wearing just big shells and a really tight skirt!"

"You know, Miss Haru; real mermaids supposedly don't wear anything over the human half of their bodies," one of the seamstresses reminded her in a sympathetic manner. "The shells are really an act of mercy, since you wouldn't be able to keep everything covered with your hair when the stagehands start swinging you around on the wires."

"I'm not looking forward to that, either," Haru admitted, looking a little sickly. "But please, as a personal favor, would you mind sewing a shirt that looks like water silk? Nothing fancy, even a long strip of cloth wrapped around the top like a toga would be a blessing."

The wardrobe mistress sighed heavily. "I'll see what I can do, my lady."

"Thanks, Meg," Haru replied, grateful enough to give the woman a hug around the shoulders.

There was a polite knocking at the open door of the costume department. "Miss Haru, the stagehands are ready," a young maid said while curtsying.

"Be right there. Thanks again," she thanked the stunned wardrobe mistress, giving her another hug before walking out of the room, Baron still wrapped possessively around her shoulders.

'_Don't fret, Haru,' _Baron whispered into her mind, licking her cheek softly. _'If necessary, __**I'll **__make something. Or we could persuade Mother to sew something suitable.'_

She kept her face blank, as usual. But her fingers started scratching his ears a bit better, and she rubbed her cheek against his soft fur. He purred in contentment, tickling her other cheek with his tail.

Haru had grown quite skilled at speaking to Baron without words. It was a good thing, too; the other servants had thought she was strange enough without having conversations with her cat.

Once she came out on stage, Baron regretfully hopped off her shoulders to run for the front seats, where Toto and Renaldo were sitting with Humbert. All three of them flinched as Baron chose a seat next to Renaldo, and immediately turned to give his full attention to the young prima donna. The heavier manager tried to inch away from the cat, but there wasn't really room in the seat for his massive body to move.

"You guys are _absolutely _sure that this is safe?" Haru asked nervously, approaching the two men that were holding her wires.

"Of course," Simon assured her, handing his wires to her so that she could start snapping the fabric pieces attached to the ends securely over her knees and ankles, since they were going to be bound together by the fake tail anyway. "Besides, we'd have the ghost to answer to, if we let anything happen to you."

"Believe me; we tested these things out _repeatedly _before calling for you. It's perfectly safe," Mark added, handing her the last wire end, to fasten over her waist.

She cinched it tight, and then gave the stagehands a weak smile. "Let's do this before I chicken out."

Simon grinned at her before looking up at the rafters. "Watch those ropes, Joseph; we don't want any more accidents! Take it slow at first, will ya, Harry?" he added to the beefy stagehand that was on the other side of the background.

"Sure," he answered, holding a series of ropes that had an uncanny resemblance to puppet strings. He grinned, and gave one of them a good yank.

Haru bit back a yelp as she was hoisted into the air. There were people in the back of the stage painting the lowered background that would serve for the ocean scenes. There were also other servants, carefully molding plant life with painted cloth and wood.

"You'd think that _she_, of all people, wouldn't be nervous about getting suspended in the air," Renaldo muttered to his brother in a low voice.

'_That has nothing to do with it,' _Baron assured him, making all three of them jump slightly in their seats. _'Haru knows I would never drop her. She isn't as certain with the stagehands.' _He casually licked one paw, looking at them with amusement. _'You three will need to learn how to guard your faces better, or I will not be able to talk to you like this.'_

Humbert quickly gave his attention back to the stage. Now that Haru was more or less stable, she started singing. It wasn't a song for the musical, because she hadn't memorized them yet, but she needed to get used to singing and swaying through the air at the same time.

Baron's glowing eyes were locked on her the whole time, ready to catch her if the wires happened to break anyway.

Sighing again, Humbert coughed politely, just enough to make Baron look over at him. Subtly, the young lord beckoned to the cat, his expression a little sad.

Curious, Baron nonchalantly walked across Renaldo and Toto's lap to semi-settle on Humbert's. _'Yes, cousin?'_

Humbert bit his lip, holding the cat close to his face to scratch his ears.

But it was really so no one would notice he was talking to the feline. "Is Aunt Maria happy, where she is?" he whispered worriedly.

'_Completely. I can hardly pry her out of my valley, even when she starts growing fur.'_

Humbert sighed with relief, and set the cat back on his lap. "Thank you for getting her out of there. She deserves better."

'_On that much, we can agree on,' _Baron replied, turning his gaze back to Haru, whose voice turned panicked when the stage hand sent her on a hard turn, spinning in the air like an ornament.

"Not so rough!" Mark shouted. "Fish can't swim like that! Try being a bit smoother!"

"Do _you _want to do this?" Harry shouted with irritation, switching from this rope to that one. "This isn't as easy as it looks!"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Haru moaned, her face turning a little green.

'_By the way,'_ Baron said suddenly, locking his eyes with Humbert's again. _'Haru __**did**__ mention what I am willing to do to you, if you ever try to take her from me again, didn't she?'_

Humbert scowled, and did his best to answer without moving his lips too much. "No, but she _did _go into graphic detail about what _she's _willing to do to us, if we try that again. _Very _graphic detail," he added dismally.

Baron started purring with pleasure, and turned his attention back to the stage.

ooOoo

Ann looked up sharply from her book as a servant girl stepped into the library. "Mr. Dorian Kane is here to see you, madam."

"Excellent; send him in, Louise," she said happily, setting her book aside for now.

A man in his mid-twenties came in, and bowed politely to the old baroness. His face, although young, was tired and drawn. "My lady," he said politely.

"Please, sit down, Mr. Kane," she invited, gesturing to the chair next to hers.

He did so gratefully, placing one weary hand over his face. "My, it's a long drive from the asylum. I don't have as much information as I was hoping for, but I hope you can help me fill in the blanks."

"Anything it takes to return Maria to where she belongs," Ann whimpered, sharply disguising her true feelings on the subject.

Dorian slicked back his thin red hair, and started fishing around in his jacket pocket. "Well, as it turns out, the only sign of forced entry was the door that the attendants broke down, in order to get into the room. Somehow, despite the fact that the lock was well cared for, all the gears inside of it had frozen up. No amount of oil can make what's left of the lock move the way it's meant to. Also, her personal attendant distinctly heard an unfamiliar man's voice along with your sister-in-law's, despite the fact that no one was in the room by the time they managed to break in."

He pulled out a tightly folded handkerchief, and opened it enough to show the woman what it was concealing. "Does this substance ring a bell at all, my lady?"

Ann leaned forward, and reached out her hand to the silver-colored dust.

"Wait, don't touch it," he warned her, pulling it back slightly. "I don't know what its properties are, and I don't wish anything to happen to you."

"I have never seen anything like that before in my life," she whispered, looking up at the detective. "What is it?"

"I am not quite certain," he admitted, folding the handkerchief up again before putting it back in his pocket. "But it was all over the floor near the window, and on the windowsill itself. Whatever it is, it is a vital clue to how your sister-in-law escaped. One of the two clues," he added thoughtfully. "For once, neither of the clues make any sense."

"Was the window damaged at all?" Ann asked with intent.

"Not in the least. The only thing that could have broke in through there was perhaps a breeze." He leaned back in his chair, bafflement clear on his face. "I must say; this is one of the most puzzling mysteries I've seen yet. Are you _certain _you've never seen the dust before?"

"Of course not. Wait," she suddenly whispered, her eyes turning wide. "Can I see it again?"

Eagerly, the young detective opened his handkerchief again.

Before he could protest, Ann took a generous pinch of the dust while standing up from her seat.

Turning to face it, the old baroness sprinkled the pinch worth of the silvery dust over her chair, and took five steps backward.

"My lady?" Dorian asked with concern.

Ann said nothing. She merely stared at her silver-dusted chair as a wicked smile slowly played upon her lips. "_Well_!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms in a confirming gesture. "Well, well, well. I wonder what else that girl is hiding."

"You recognize it then?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes. I saw this strange powder the night before Maria escaped." She turned to the detective again, her evil smile deepening. "Mr. Kane, I am willing to double your payment if you solve another mystery for me."

His left eyebrow shot up. "Might I inquire what the mystery is, before I accept?"

"Of course, Mr. Kane. You _have _heard of a Miss Yoshioka Haru, have you not?"

He laughed good-naturedly. "Of course. If the queen's necklace hadn't gone missing three days ago, I would have attended her last performance. I hear she has a voice like an angel."

"That's not the only thing she has," Ann muttered furiously, but then quickly regained control of herself. "My son is infatuated with her, and he deserves better. She claims to be engaged, but I am not certain that Humbert has given up on her. I would like you to find out everything you can about her. Meet the fiancé if you can, and tell me everything you find out about him."

"I don't see how this can be critical, if she is already engaged," Dorian admitted, his black eyes clouding with confusion.

"It is critical, I assure you. _She _is the reason I first encountered the silver dust."


	17. The Rehearsal

**Chapter Seventeen: The Rehearsal**

_Once two of the pegs were up, a cloak-covered person crawled under the loosened cloth, and pulled back the dust-colored hood._

_He stared in shock as the little girl from earlier stood up, and smiled at him again. She held a finger to her lips, but he didn't understand the gesture._

_He threw the threadbare blanket aside, and crawled weakly to the side of the cage she was closest to. He had to cough, in order to make his voice work as he stood on his knees. He was too weak to stand, and his chest still hurt so much. _

"_You… you shouldn't be here," he whispered._

xxXxx

"Please; I love him so much," Haru sobbed, bowing in front of another actress in a submissive gesture. "I don't care what the price is; I _must _be with him."

"Is that so?" the older woman purred in a raspy voice, stroking a broom handle for a temporary staff.

It was only a rehearsal, so no one saw the need to use the real props. But even the managers and patron could hear the repressed laughter from the stagehands and actors just off the stage.

"In that case, I'll take… your voice."

Haru snapped her head upward, her eyes widening in shock. "My _voice_? But if I can't speak, how will he know that I'm the one who saved him from the storm?"

The old woman rolled her eyes, and sat up from the chair that was serving her for a twisted throne. She moved to a large box that was being used for a cauldron to pretend to be mixing something up for her. "There are more ways to speak than with your lips. Haven't you ever heard of body language?"

Haru kept her eyes on the witch, even as she turned on the floor, like she really did have a tail instead of legs. She still had the wires attached to her body, and they kept her skirt tightly bound by the ankles and knees like the green dress would.

"Oh, I almost forgot," the woman said while snapping her fingers. She turned again to grin wickedly at the poor mermaid. "This potion _will _give you legs, and unimagined grace among humans. **But**," she suddenly emphasized. "Every step you take will feel like ten thousand knives cutting into your feet. Can you endure such pain for the rest of your life?"

"I will, to be with him," Haru hastily promised, resuming her begging position on the ground.

"Also, if your prince should wed another, you will turn into sea foam the morning afterward. Are you prepared to take that chance?"

Haru looked horrified, but raised her chin slightly. "I am."

"Very well, then," the witch said grimly, taking an ordinary whiskey bottle and opening it. She held out the open end toward the mermaid. "I will take my payment now, before I give you the potion."

"Are you sure you don't want my pearls instead?" Haru tried to offer.

"No. The finest voice in the seven seas is what I desire. Sing your voice over to me!" the witch commanded, shaking the bottle a little at her; the opening close to her mouth.

Haru sighed softly, and began to vocalize beautifully; just like a soft lullaby. The composer, waiting for this signal, raised his baton to gently lead his musicians from a soft undertone to an overwhelming crescendo. The witch suddenly came forward, bracing the girl against one arm while pointing the whiskey bottle at the girl's mouth; supposedly the container for her voice.

Just at the rise of the crescendo, Haru's voice cut off. Both of her hands came to her throat, and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Thank you, my dear," the witch smirked, corking the whiskey bottle to put it into her shoulder bag. She went back to the faux cauldron, and pretended to pour a measure of something liquid into another empty whiskey bottle. "Before the sun rises on the shore near your prince's castle, you must lie yourself on the beach and drink this. Am I understood?"

Mutely, Haru nodded, cradling the bottle close to her chest. She bowed one more time to the witch, and pointed her body to the left side of the stage.

Harry took the hint, and hoisted her into the air. Now that she was growing more comfortable with being suspended by wires, she obligingly moved her body like a fish, until she was out of sight.

The witch took out the whiskey bottle to look at it. "This gives a new meaning to 'spirits', doesn't it?" she asked slyly.

The actors roared with laughter, as did the stagehands as they lowered Haru to the ground so that she could release herself from the wires.

She sat on the ground a few seconds afterward, massaging her sore ankles after using a sleeve to wipe away her fake tears. "Great, now people are going to start getting drunk off my voice. Hello Baron," she cooed as her cat hopped out of his seat and onto the stage to approach her.

Within seconds, he was once more wrapped over her shoulders like he never left. Haru smiled warmly, and buried her fingers deep within his thick orange fur to make him purr with happiness.

'_Lucky,'_ Humbert thought furiously, his hands gripping the arm rests of his chair until his knuckles were white underneath his gloves.

"Easy there," Toto hissed at the lord, who nodded stiffly.

Suddenly, Haru's eyes snapped up, past the sea of seats to the entrance. "I'm sorry, sir; are you looking for something?"

"What?" Renaldo asked, turning around in his seat.

A young man was standing there, frozen as a statue. His black eyes were streaming tears, and he was staring at Haru worshipfully.

"Oh no, here we go again," Renaldo grunted, pulling himself out of his seat in order to walk up the aisle. "I'm sorry sir, but if you don't work here, you don't really have a reason to be in the building. How did you get past the guards?" he asked curiously.

The tired-looking redhead came to his senses, and pulled on one side of his jacket hard enough to show the badge of a police officer.

Renaldo stopped dead in his tracks, taking a good look at the badge. "Oh… right. Hey, Toto! Did you break some law and forget to tell me?"

"Of course not, you fatso," Toto yelled back before turning to the actors. "Everyone; break for lunch! Come on, off the stage!"

Slowly, they began to filter out, although a few of the nosier ones wished to stay and find out what the police officer wanted.

"I am actually here to speak to Miss Yoshioka," the man said in a soft voice, never truly taking his eyes off of the brunette.

"Huh, figures. Hey, Chicky!" Renaldo bellowed before she could escape. "Could you come over here for a second?"

Not about to miss this rare opportunity, Humbert stood up from his seat and walked up to the stage. "It will be faster this way," he said politely, holding his arms out to her.

"Thank you, Humbert," Haru replied politely, bracing her hands against his shoulders as he took her by the waist.

'_Watch your hands, Humbert,' _Baron growled at him in his mind.

The young lord just managed to stop himself from answering the cat. Instead, he fixed a careful smile on his face as he gently picked Haru up and set her on the slanted red carpet next to him.

Haru gave him another smile, and started walking up the aisle with him close behind her. "What do you need, Renaldo?"

"This cop wants a word with you." Renaldo jabbed an accusatory thumb at the redhead, who was glaring daggers at Humbert.

Haru looked at the man a little nervously. "Is there something wrong, sir?"

The man broke out of his thoughts, and bowed a little reverently to her. "I was hoping that you would be able to help me in my current case, Miss Yoshioka. My name is Dorian Kane." He said his name a little slowly, clearly hoping that she would recognize it.

Humbert immediately stiffened, and placed himself in front of Haru protectively. "Now what is my mother up to?" he demanded with vexation. "I told her to leave Haru alone."

Baron began hissing from his perch.

"I assure you, _sir_, that I mean Miss Yoshioka no harm," the detective said stiffly, reaching again for the inside of his coat.

"Did I just hear that you are working for Humbert's mother?" Haru asked in a civil tone, one hand scratching Baron's ears.

"That is correct, Miss Haru. Now, if you could-"

"Do you intend to tell her everything you learn?" she interrupted, his eyes turning cold.

Dorian blinked at her in surprise. "Of course."

"Then don't expect me to cooperate in the slightest," she replied with an icy smile, giving him a sharp curtsy before turning to her managers and patron. "If any of you tell him anything important, I'll resign immediately. If you don't mind, I am expected home for lunch about now. Come along, Baron." She immediately started running for the door; her cat hanging onto her shoulders for dear life.

"Now see here," the detective said indignantly, pulling out a bundled up handkerchief and giving chase to the girl. "I still need to talk to you!"

Humbert sighed in resignation, and began running after the two.

Just as he knew would happen, he found Dorian just beyond the doorway, staring off into an empty hallway in total shock.

"Irritating, isn't it?" Humbert asked dryly, leaning against the doorframe. "We never can catch her, when she decides to make a run for it."

"… There… is no _possible _way for her to have disappeared like that," the man said in a soft voice.

"Except for Haru, of course," Humbert chuckled, walking back into the room. "You would be shocked at what she can do, when she sets her mind to it."

"Shocked," Dorian whispered, his black eyes trailing downward. He stiffened, and then looked in all directions to be certain that no one was watching.

Satisfied of his privacy, he knelt on the ground, getting a closer look at the fine grey dust that had settled on the red carpet like a winter frost.

'_So Lady Gikkingen was telling the truth about this after all.' _Dorian sighed, and took out a glove and clean handkerchief, to start collecting what he could of the new dust. He still had experiments to perform on the dust samples, and he knew better than to make an accusation too soon.

After all, he didn't want the lovely prima donna to hate him merely for doing his job. He nibbled on his lower lip thoughtfully, and wondered if there truly was a fiancé.

Or more to the point, whether or not **he** had a chance with her.

ooOoo

"I just don't have a good feeling about that detective, Mother!" Baron said once again, pacing the beach and lake at a fast pace, like it was all a solid surface.

Maria chewed on her lip thoughtfully, as she moved her needle through the soft grey cloth in her hands. She was currently in one of Haru's slightly modified dresses, but the old baroness was taking great pleasure in having something to do with her hands.

"I think you're being too sensitive, Baron," Haru chided him from her place at the stove. "You'll just lead this detective through a few loops until he gives up, just like the other cops that tried to solve you."

"Except he wasn't after _me_," he growled, remembering the way the man had looked at _his _Haru.

Maria pulled on her needle again, her sapphire eyes lost in thought. "I think I may have to agree with Baron, dear. Considering how much you've been hiding from the world, it's surprising that a police officer hasn't approached you before now. It's only worse if Ann is involved."

Haru growled as she taste-tested the soup. "I **hate** that woman. Why can't she back off and get her own life?"

"Making others miserable _is _her life," Maria informed her sadly, holding up the dress she was sewing up to look at it critically. "Would you mind helping me fit this after lunch, dear?"

"If there's time, Mother," Haru promised with a sigh, bringing her a bowl of fish and vegetable soup. "It might have to wait until after work, though. Baron, stop pacing the lake and come eat."

Baron sighed tiredly, and walked forward to gain a bowl of the soup as well. "It might be best to be on your guard, Haru. Refuse to offer him even the slightest hint about yourself."

"Yes, Master," Haru replied in a sarcastic tone, stealing a quick hug out of him. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me that I already know?"

"Be nice, children," Maria said sternly, sipping her soup delicately.

"Yes, Mother," Haru and Baron said in identical submissive tones, joining her at the table for lunch.

But that didn't stop Baron from plotting. Whatever it was that the detective wanted to speak with Haru about couldn't be good, if he was put up to it by _that woman_. His teeth nibbled on a piece of the fish he had caught out of the valley's lake the day before, even as he considered the possibilities.

Was this detective any good at what he did? He knew that all he had to do was ask his cousin, but he was hesitant to go that far. Certainly, his cousin was an ally, as far as the truth about the 'opera ghost' was concerned.

But when it came to Haru personally, he was nothing more than an unworthy suitor that Baron needed to dissuade from pursuing her.

Haru deserved nothing less than the best, and that was exactly what he intended to get for her.

Somehow.


	18. The Confession

**Chapter Eighteen: The Confession**

"_I know. But I wanted to bring you a present," she whispered back. Still wearing that beautiful smile, she fished around a bag strapped around her shoulders, and gave him a strange green ball, with a tiny stick on one side of it._

"_It's… nice?" he said tentatively, holding it from one hand to the other._

"_You've never seen an apple before?" she asked with shock._

"_No. Is it food?" he asked hopefully._

xxXxx

It was Sunday. No one was at the opera house, for no one needed to be. It was everyone's day off, and everything was locked up tight.

But there were quite a few people underneath it, having a rather private meeting over tea.

Toto nervously sipped his tea, looking across the table at Baron, who was politely nibbling on one of Haru's little sandwiches. "That's the only plan? Ignore the detective while you drive him insane?"

"It should be enough," Baron replied, now that he had had time to calm down from the day before. "I've never had a victim last more than a day."

"I think you are underestimating him, cousin," Humbert said seriously, taking a sip from his own teacup. "If there's anyone that can figure out what we're hiding, it's Dorian Kane."

"_We_?" Baron asked with an amused tilt of the head.

"Of course 'we', son," Maria cooed, patting his hand in a comforting manner. "He knows the truth; he's involved."

"I'm starting to regret that," Haru murmured thoughtfully. "Someone's bound to make a mistake, sooner or later. Can't I take out a restraining order against the man?"

"You can't do that against a cop, Chicky," Renaldo informed her after swallowing his eighth sandwich. "Besides, even if you could, he'd just return with a search warrant and back up."

"Well, what about your mother?" she begged Humbert, who now looked very uncomfortable. "Isn't there a way that you can convince her to make him back off?"

He threw his hands up in the air helplessly. "Do you think I haven't tried? If I send her away, the detective will become even more suspicious. Mother hired him to find Aunt Maria; I don't know how the search could have anything to do with you, Haru."

"Perhaps the search is only a front," Toto said slowly. "You know; something to cover the fact that she just wants to find something dirty on Haru."

"She's done that before," Maria supplied sadly. She breathed a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid that even if you lead this Dorian Kane for a loop, there are bound to be more detectives after him. After a while, she will probably turn to the press to plant gossip. Ann has predictable methods."

Baron growled underneath his breath. He sipped the last of his tea, and began pacing the front room again. "I'm tempted to kidnap that woman and put her in Mother's room at the asylum."

"You wouldn't!" Humbert said defensively, also rising from his chair.

"Why not? She had no trouble doing it to Mother," his cousin pointed out.

"Are you no better than she?"

"Humbert, you take that back right now!" Haru demanded angrily, slapping his elbow enough to get his attention.

"Well, he started it," Humbert muttered in a childlike tone, rubbing where she had hit him. It didn't really hurt, but her rebuke did.

"Actually, your mother started it," Baron corrected, his slanted eyes turning cold and unfriendly.

"He has a point, there," Renaldo grunted, after drinking a tall glass of water, since he didn't care for tea. "If your ma would just leave everyone alone-"

"I know!" Humbert snapped, getting out of his chair to pace the beach. "It's not like Mother is a pet that I can pen up every time she starts barking."

Baron stiffened defensively at that, as did Haru.

"There _is _another solution," the diva said slowly.

Toto looked at her with surprise, and set aside his tea. "What do you have in mind?"

"I could resign, and stay down here where he can't find me. Money's not really a problem anymore-"

"No!" both of the cousins protested. They gave each other angry glares, as Haru looked from one to the other.

Sighing, Baron walked off the lake's silvery surface, and held her hands gently between his own. "Haru, I went through a lot of trouble to replace Rosaline with you. Where will Toto and Renaldo find someone that can hold up to the standards you set for the opera?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Jenny's showing some potential, and Mina's not far behind. If I work with them for another two weeks, at least one of them should be ready for that kind of responsibility."

"But they won't be _you_," Humbert replied, standing right behind her with an agonized expression. Very gently, he placed his hands on her perfectly slim shoulders, making her look up at him in surprise. "Haru-"

"_Hands_, Humbert," Baron growled, locking eyes with his cousin. "Do you remember what I said about your hands?"

"I'm being respectful!" Humbert retorted, making Haru look from one cousin to the other with confusion.

"Am I missing something?" she asked slowly.

"No, but Humbert is. Will you excuse us?"

Haru nodded, although clearly baffled. Baron stood up to his full height, and flicked his head to the red curtain.

Humbert reluctantly followed him, giving Haru one more glance over his shoulder as the curtain fell behind him.

Unlike the times before, the candles stayed at a dim glow as Baron roughly grabbed his cousin by the left arm and nearly dragged him to the third curtain on the right.

As Humbert stumbled into the room, Baron turned another candlestick. The fireplace roared to life as the tall feline slowly turned, and crossed his arms in a disapproving manner.

Judging from the many instruments and music books scattered about, they were in the music room.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave Haru alone," Baron said in a firm voice, going straight to the point.

Humbert straightened, and looked his cousin straight in the eye. "Is there any particular reason, or is it just the fact that you don't approve?"

"I have many reasons, a great many of which should be obvious to you, _cousin_. Haru is not suited to your lifestyle, and you are not suited to hers. Haru would be bored stiff in your kind of life, and that's _if _your mother left her alone."

"Will you _please _stop attacking my mother?"

"I am merely expressing my point. Would you trust your mother alone with Haru?"

"Of course not," Humbert growled, rubbing one gloved hand against his forehead. "Well, when are _you _going to propose?"

Baron suddenly lost his irritated expression. "I beg your pardon?"

Humbert looked at him sharply, stepping away from the curtain in order to be closer to the fire. "Surely you intend to pursue her yourself, if you are trying to dissuade me from doing the same."

"… What… ridiculous… I am her **guardian**!" Baron retorted, becoming unusually flustered. "I promised her father I would look out for her, and ensure that she married the right man. I just don't believe you are that man."

"Aha, so you _don't _love her!" Humbert said triumphantly.

That was the wrong thing to say.

Without warning, Baron's hand shot out, and grabbed the front of Humbert's pressed shirt and vest. With strength that no mere man possessed, Baron lifted his cousin off his feet as easily as a child's doll, and brought him close enough to whisper harshly into his ear; a low angry hiss.

"I have loved Haru since before I knew what the word meant! _She _is what inspires me to become more, and better than I was. I owe her everything; my life, my power, _my very __**soul**_." Baron slammed one fist into the cavern wall, which shook slightly with his frustration. His gaze fell downward, and stared blankly at the ground. His glowing green eyes swam with unshed tears as he slowly set his cousin down.

Humbert wasn't surprised that his cousin felt that way about Haru. But he didn't expect what fell from his cousin's furry lips next.

"Her father knew how much I love her, but he made me promise that I wouldn't impose my feelings on her, because she'd feel obligated to marry me. I'd sooner die than force her to marry me if that was less than what she wants. I just want her to be happy, even if it isn't with me. She deserves better than me."

"Then why do you protest when _I _try to court her?" Humbert demanded. "She would never have to hide in the shadows again, if _I _were her husband. I could care for her in a way you never could."

"Can you, now?" Baron answered coldly. "Would such care be worth submitting Haru to your mother's foul slanders?"

Humbert tried to answer that, but his throat was suddenly too tight.

"Or would you forsake your mother for Haru?" Baron asked shrewdly. "As little as both of us care for her, Haru would never approve of you turning your back on a family member for her sake. She deserves nothing less than the best, and I'm going to make sure that she gets it, one way or another. Losing her will kill me, but if she's happy, then I can die happy."

Suddenly, Baron froze; his mouth open with horror. "Oh no." He slapped one hand over his furry face, and began cursing himself under his breath.

"Now what?" Humbert asked crossly.

"Can't you tell?" his cousin groaned. "I just destroyed everything I've been doing to ensure Haru doesn't find out about this."

"Baron," Humbert said patiently. "Haru isn't here."

The half-cat gave him a withering look, and snapped his fingers once.

The curtain to the room they were in slid gracefully to the side… to reveal Haru, along with the others close behind her. Toto and Renaldo seemed dumbfounded, but Maria had a smug smile on her lips, like she had already known.

Haru, on the other hand, looked somewhere between shocked and angry.

Slowly, she stepped into the room after a few minutes of stunned silence, and marched up to the two von Gikkingens. "_If _your lordship will excuse us," she hissed between her teeth. "I want to have some **words **with your cousin."

Although his heart was filled with terror, Humbert reached out to let her grab his hand.

But she grabbed Baron's instead, and dragged him out of the music room. "You and I are overdue for a _long _chat," she informed him in a cold tone.

"Yes, Haru," he replied in a submissive, fearful tone. "Do I have time to draw up a will?"

"No."

Within seconds, they had disappeared down the strangely dim hallway.

That was when Humbert fully realized the truth. Haru had _never_ seen him in that light, and now… she never would.

"You mean he never told her how he felt before today?" Toto asked Maria in shock.

"It would appear not. Haru will straighten things out," she replied confidently, glowing with happiness.

Humbert couldn't bring himself to look at any of them, as he also exited the music room. "I'm going home now," he announced in a soft, beaten tone.

"Oh, Humbert-"

"_Please_. Don't say anything," he begged his aunt, already walking down the hallway at a fast pace, to reach the outermost room.

With a heavy heart, he boarded the recently improved boat, and grabbed the long pole used to steer it.

"Wait, what about us?" Renaldo asked in a panic.

"I am certain _my cousin _will just transport you. Unless you're ready to return as well," he added with extreme reluctance.

Toto bowed to Maria politely while Renaldo boarded the boat. "We probably should. I don't think we have anything else to discuss."

Maria nodded, looking at her nephew sadly as she twisted an iron bar to make the iron gate rise for the boat. "There's someone for everyone, dear."

Humbert didn't answer that, but he did wave goodbye just before poling the boat out of sight.

"Humbert-" Toto tried to say.

"Don't. I don't want to discuss it."

"I could pole us to the stairs," Renaldo offered in a sympathetic tone.

"I can manage," the young lord replied, although grateful for the offer. With difficulty, he poled his way through the caves, keeping an eye out for the ordinary-looking markers Haru had told him about. The last thing he wanted was to get lost down here, and need to call on his cousin for help.

Despite all his best attempts, his mind kept wandering back to the music room, and to what could have happened, if Haru had taken _his _hand, instead.

'_I hate my life.'_


	19. The Enlightenment

**Chapter Nineteen: The Enlightenment**

_She nodded, and pulled another apple from her bag. "You eat it like this." She took a small bite, and chewed a little before swallowing._

_He followed her example after partially taking off his mask. He was shocked by how the wonderful taste flooded his mouth, somehow aiding his thirst as well as his hunger. Although he nearly choked a few times on the bigger bites, he soon devoured the treat, even the harder core._

"_You're really hungry, huh?" the girl commented sadly, giving him the apple she had taken the one bite out of._

xxXxx

Haru ended up dragging Baron to the valley room, closing the iron door firmly behind her before leaning against it. Her beautiful brown eyes were still dark and angry, as she looked up at her best friend and guardian. "Well?" she asked firmly.

Baron swallowed hard. Drat it; why couldn't Humbert simply left her alone when he first told him to?

On top of that, why does Haru have to look so cute when she's angry?

"I believe you had something to tell me," Haru prodded after a few minutes of silence, her eyes now turning hurt.

That was something he couldn't take. He scuffed one of his black shoes against the soft green grass like a shame-faced schoolboy, and started talking so softly that she could barely understand him.

"I was hoping that you would never find out, Haru. I've taken a lot of pains to keep you in the dark."

"But why?" she asked hurtfully, stepping closer to him until they were a foot apart. "What was so bad about letting me know you feel this way?"

He bit his lip, and forced himself to look her in the eye. "You deserve better than me."

Each word felt like a dagger going through his heart.

"You always knew who you were, where you came from, and could survive without me. I never had so much as a last name to offer you, and now that I do, it's not even worthy of you. I may be noble by birth, but I don't feel all that noble. I love Mother, she's wonderful, but… I don't want to give my father's name to you. Not after what he did. You deserve nothing less than the best."

Haru's mouth opened slightly with astonishment. "_That's _why you kept silent?" she asked in a disbelieving tone. "Not having a full name?"

"There's also the fact that your father made me promise not to tell," he added, losing the ability to look her in the eye again. "You deserve better than what I can give you. Humbert could, it's true, but that _mother_ of his-"

"Baron…" Haru cut him off in a low warning tone. "How many times have I told you not to talk with your mouth full?"

He stared at her incredulously. "My mouth isn't fu-"

Before he could so much as finish his sentence, Haru threw herself at him, and wrapped her slim arms around his neck. Then she proceeded to kiss the daylights out of him, running her slim fingers through his thick fur just the way she _knew_ he liked it.

To be fair, he **did**try to put up a fight at first, but that only lasted for half a minute. In the years to come, he would often wonder what had made him last even _that _long.

He finally took her in his arms, and kissed her the way he had been secretly dying to for years.

After a while, Haru reigned in her assault, and smiled lovingly up at him. "What part of 'I will never leave you' did you _not _understand, Baron? Your reasons for keeping silent are shallow, and I reject them. If a last name means so much to you, I'll give you mine. Use your head!" she commanded, tapping his forehead with a finger. "Haven't I been telling you for years that _you're _the best?"

He stared at her, wondering if he was dreaming all this. Because if he was, he **did not **wish to wake up.

She sighed in exasperation, and kissed him again. "If I had known you felt this way, I wouldn't have been restraining my feelings for you the past five years."

"_F-Five years_?" he asked incredulously, his heart skipping about like an excited rabbit.

Haru nodded, and increased her hold on him. "Sorry Baron, but you're not getting rid of me now, or ever. I love you," she added, her voice turning soft as she buried her face into his comfortable shoulder.

Baron held her just a little closer, his eyes overflowing with happiness. He kissed her long dark hair lovingly, and began pouring out his soul to her.

"_Like the sound of silence calling,_

"_I hear your voice and suddenly_

"_I'm falling, lost in a dream._

"_Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,_

"_You say those words and my heart stops beating._

"_I wonder what it means._

"_What could it be that comes over me?_

"_At times I can't move._

"_At times I can hardly breathe-_"

Haru looked up at him, her eyes finally melting with the love he had been longing for, all these years. He kissed her hand caressingly, and held her even closer.

"_When you say you love me_

"_The world goes still, so still inside and_

"_When you say you love me_

"_For a moment, there's no one else alive._"

Haru was crying now, but they were tears of joy. Oh, he _loved _how the sunlight played off her eyes! She touched his cheek very tenderly, and gave him a worthy reply.

"_You're the one I've always thought of._

"_I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love._

"_You're where I belong._

"_And when you're with me, if I close my eyes,_

"_There are times I swear I feel like I can fly._

"_For a moment in time,_

"_Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth,_

"_And frozen in time. Oh, when you say those words-_"

Haru held onto the last note just long enough to wrap her arms around Baron's chest, and rub her cheek against it to savor the tea-and-silver-dust scent.

"_When you say you love me_

"_The world goes still, so still inside and_

"_When you say you love me_

"_For a moment, there's no one else alive-_" she crooned lovingly.

They shared another quick, fervent kiss before Baron sang again.

"_And this journey that we're on,_

"_How far we've come, and I celebrate every moment._"

Haru grinned at him, and rapped her knuckles gently over his heart.

"_And when you say you love me,_

"_That's all you have to say._"

"_I'll always feel this way-_" Baron promised her, his tears of joy running through her hair like dew drops.

They began singing as one, their voices providing the perfect balance against each other.

"_When you say you love me_

"_The world goes still, so still inside and_

"_When you say you love me_

"_In that moment, I know why I'm alive-_"

"_When you say you love me!_" Haru sang out in her soaring soprano.

"_When you say you love me,_" Baron answered in a caressing baritone, brushing hairs from her face with one gloved hand.

"_Do you know how I love… you-?_" he asked, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Actually, I think I do," Haru admitted, just before pressing her lips against his again.

He purred with pleasure, and just held her close.

This was heaven; he was certain. Nothing would ever be able to top how he felt, right here and now.

Except…

With great reluctance, Baron pulled Haru away after a few minutes, just enough to gaze at her perfect face. He smiled happily, and traced her cheekbone with the back of one hand. "Love; you've been introducing me as your fiancé for quite some time. I know it was only a convenient way to deter Humbert's mother, but-"

"I want to marry you," she interrupted, holding his hand against her face. "Please?"

He laughed happily as more tears rolled down his furry cheeks. He kissed her yet again, and picked her up bridal style before returning to the caves. _'I wish I had followed Mother's advice and told Haru earlier! She will be so pleased…'_

ooOoo

Humbert was still depressed when he walked through the front door of his town manor. He shrugged off his jacket in a dejected manner, doing the same with his hat.

"Ah, Humbert, you're back!" his mother gushed, just coming around the bend. "I was just talking about you!"

"I'm going to my room now," he answered tiredly, walking up the stairs near the front door.

"Son? What happened?" she asked; concern written all over her face.

Humbert sighed, and paused at the top of the stairs. "You can call off your pet detective, Mother. I never had a chance of winning Haru's heart, and she's about to give it away for good."

She blinked in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"_Miss _Haru and her fiancé are currently discussing when to get married. I wouldn't be all that shocked if they eloped tonight," he added glumly.

"Oh really?" his mother purred, both hands on the banister in her eagerness to learn more.

"That's right. So call off Dorian Kane; he's not needed anymore."

Ann laughed wickedly. "Oh, _Humbert_. He wasn't following Haru around because of you."

He stared at her incredulously. "Then… why?"

She laughed in a self-congratulatory manner. "Funny thing, that. There's a vital clue from Maria's escape that leads directly to the little prima donna. Even as we speak, I'm waiting for him to come and bring me the details of his little tests. If it's a match, he can take out a search warrant against her."

"Mother, just stop it! Wherever Aunt Maria is right now, she's probably happier there than at the asylum!" _'What clue could Baron have left, to lead the detective to Haru?'_

"Since when has that mattered? Until she renounces her ridiculous claim, the asylum is precisely where she belongs."

"Mother, just leave her alone! Leave Haru alone while you're at it!"

"That reminds me; just what is Haru's fiancé's name?" she asked curiously.

He scoffed, and walked down the hallway. "If you expect me to answer that, you're every bit as crazy as you think Aunt Maria is. Both Haru and her beloved are _very _fond of their privacy."

Ann growled with frustration as her son's door slammed violently. "Was any of that useful to you, Dorian?"

He stepped out of the underside of the stairs, where the young lord had not been able to see him. "Enough to make a difference, I think," he said carefully, keeping his voice low, just in case he was overheard. "His tone, his choice of words… he knows a great deal more than he's saying."

Ann pouted angrily. "But how can we get him to open up? About to be married or not, he still has a soft spot for the Yoshioka girl."

Dorian twitched slightly in realization, and bowed to the woman. "If I hurry, I might be able to find another clue before the day is out. Wish me luck."

ooOoo

A/N; The duet between Haru and Baron was 'When You Say You Love Me', by Josh Groban. I highly recommend listening to that song while reading this chapter, because his voice is just perfect, and what I'm roughly basing Baron's singing voice off of. Try to imagine something between Josh Groban and Gerard Butler as The Phantom.

I was originally going to have just Baron sing Josh Groban's 'My Confession', but the lyrics didn't quite match up. Such a shame; perhaps another fic!


	20. The Frustration

A/N; InYuJi did a beautiful fanart for this story on deviantart. I strongly suggest looking it up!

Oh, and I forgot to update on Friday because of several things that had greatly to do with Black Friday and lack of sleep. So, sorry about that!

**Chapter Twenty: The Frustration**

_He nodded, and soon demolished the second offering. He sighed happily as tears of gratitude ran down his furry face. "Jurah hasn't fed me in days," he explained shamefully, since the girl was staring at him in that peculiar manner again, her eyes sad._

_Then her expression changed again, this time to anger. "Does he do that a lot?"_

_He nodded, unconsciously reaching through the bars for her. He then stopped cold, realizing what he was doing._

_He tried to take his arm back, but then the little girl touched him, wrapping her tiny warm hands around his._

xxXxx

Both Haru and Baron were in foul moods the next day; anyone with eyes could see that. Baron had spent the whole day growling darkly from his perch, and Haru had to take a few minutes between scenes to compose herself.

"I don't get it," Toto muttered to his fatter brother. "I'd have thought those two would be walking on clouds by now. Do you think Haru just yelled at him instead?"

"_That's not it," _Baron informed them, temporarily reigning in his temper. _"Haru and I tried to get married last night, and it didn't quite work out."_

"Why not?" Renaldo whispered out of the side of his mouth.

The tawny cat sighed. _"Every single one of the priests we approached insisted on seeing my face before performing a ceremony. We even tried bribing a few into leaving my cloak alone, but it didn't work. We tried five different churches, and none of them would marry us unless I revealed myself. It just isn't fair."_

He hopped off his seat to start pacing in front of the red velvet chairs. The Moon brothers looked at each other worriedly before quickly turning their attention to the ball room scene, where the prince would choose a neighboring princess over the mermaid.

Haru's face was one of utter despair, as the prince began to dance with his chosen princess.

Toto couldn't help but notice that it was fairly close to how Humbert had looked, after Haru had chosen Baron over him. She didn't seem to notice that he was missing today, or she was too lost inside her character to worry about it for the present.

Baron growled with irritation through his pacing. _"If just one priest would stop trying to see my face, Haru and I would be married by now!"_

"Well, can you blame them?" Renaldo asked in a soft, though nervous voice. "After all, anything could be hiding underneath a long black cloak. A thief, a politician, or even a wanted criminal."

Baron glared at him, and resumed his pacing. _"My gratitude for the support,"_ he hissed sarcastically. His gaze became distant, and brooding. _"I will not let this stand in my way. I'll think of something to circumvent all those self-righteous priests. Haru and I have been waiting long enough."_

"And how precisely do you plan to override a priest into doing as you wish?" Toto whispered, hoping that the music would be able to hide their conversation from anyone else.

Or more to the point; someone that might report their words to that nosy detective.

Baron suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, and his head snapped upward in enlightenment. Slowly, a wicked grin crossed his face_. "You needn't worry about that. I have a plan."_

"Oh? What is it?" Renaldo asked curiously.

"Are you two talking to that cat?" a slightly familiar voice asked from just behind the brothers.

Renaldo and Toto nearly jumped out their skins with a cry. As one, they turned enough to see none other than Dorian Kane sitting himself directly behind them.

Baron hissed in hostility, his ears flattening in extreme dislike.

"Well?" he asked with amusement. "_Were _you two talking to that cat?"

Toto looked at Renaldo nervously. "Yeah, sort of. He's definitely got his own personality."

Dorian hummed obligingly, giving the cat a cursory glance. "I see. I'm afraid that I must speak with Miss Yoshioka as soon as possible."

"Why bother? You know she won't talk to you," Renaldo reminded him.

"She no longer has a choice. I have a search warrant in my pocket. Unless she wishes to see what prison is like, she _will _have to answer my questions." Dorian didn't look too happy about the prospect, but the stubborn tilt of his chin said that he would go that far, if necessary.

Toto gave a desperate look to Baron, begging him to think of something as soon as possible.

The cat's light green eyes were stormy as he continued to pace in front of the chairs.

Haru was still oblivious to everything but the play for another hour.

ooOoo

"_Be on your guard, Haru," _Baron warned her as he wrapped himself around her shoulders again, once practice was over. _"The detective's back."_

Haru kept her expression blank, as usual, and casually looked over her shoulder. Then she flinched, noticing that the detective was crawling onto the stage with as much dignity as he could manage.

"Before you run off again, Miss Yoshioka," Dorian said in a weary tone. "I have a search warrant. I'd rather not arrest you, so would you please just answer a few questions?"

Haru glared at him, slapping her forehead in frustration. "Doesn't _that woman_ have anything better to do than torment me? Can't you tell her to pick up gardening or some other hobby?"

He stiffened a bit. "I am merely a detective, Miss Yoshioka. I do not speak in such a manner to nobility."

"Maybe you should," Haru muttered. "It'd be a nice experience for her." She sighed. "Renaldo, Toto? Would you please come along?" she asked while hopping off the stage with ease.

"Sure thing, Chicky."

"Wait, I was hoping for a _private _word with you," the detective tried to stress, climbing awkwardly after her.

"My fiancé would not appreciate that, Mr. Detective. He is quite protective of me, and he probably threatened my managers about leaving me alone with a man. Right?" she asked Renaldo randomly as they left the auditorium and walked down a hallway.

He shuddered horrifically. "He got graphic, Chicky."

"_Really _graphic," Toto added, carefully avoiding looking at the cat around her shoulders while leading them into a random empty room.

"Who _is _your fiancé, Miss Yoshioka?" Dorian asked her curiously.

Haru sighed tiredly. "He is a gentleman of my father's acquaintance that prefers to be addressed as B."

"B?" Dorian asked in bafflement. "What does that stand for?"

"Bartholomew," Haru lied convincingly. "He hates his given name, so he makes everyone call him B instead."

"_**Bartholomew**__? That's even worse than 'Humbert'!" _Baron protested in her mind.

"What's his last name?"

"He doesn't have one. He was abandoned at birth." _'What else can I say? He doesn't want his last name, and he can't have mine until we get married.'_

"Oh. That's a shame," Dorian said sympathetically. A little nervously, he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket again, and pulled out a bundled-up handkerchief. "I found this substance inside Maria von Gikkingen's room at the asylum, and inside this opera house. Do you know what this is?"

Curiously, Haru took the handkerchief from him, and opened it enough to look at the contents.

Baron took a single look, and slapped himself with one paw. _"I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I think of this before?"_

"It's ghost dust, of course," Haru said casually, handing the handkerchief back to the detective. "You could have asked anyone that works here; you didn't have to single me out."

"_Ghost _dust?" he asked incredulously, staring at the silvery stuff.

"Sure. It's one of the hazards of working in a haunted opera house. The late Baron von Gikkingen doesn't like being forgotten about, so he leaves this dust in random places. It used to drive me crazy, when I was one of the maids that needed to clean up after him. Perhaps his lordship got lonely for his wife."

"There's no such thing as _ghosts_," Dorian scoffed.

"I wouldn't say that, if I were you," Renaldo warned, placing one meaty hand on Haru's shoulder. "He's spoken to us a couple of times, and he has a soft spot for Haru. I'd be careful about interrogating her, if I were you."

"It's probably just some stagehand taking advantage of a local superstition," the detective tried to reason.

The handkerchief immediately flew out of his hand, shook out the dust, and tied firmly around the man's mouth.

Haru place one hand against her own mouth, fighting back a giggle as Dorian struggled to rip the cloth off his face; his eyes turning wild with shock.

"Don't say we didn't try to warn you," Toto said while disguising a smile of his own. "You'd better get home, Haru. B will be getting worried."

"Thanks," she giggled, giving each manager a quick hug before walking to the door of the small room. But then she stopped, and looked at them over her shoulder. "A little strange, that Humbert didn't show up today."

"He's probably still hurt over what happened yesterday," Renaldo informed her gently.

Her eyes saddened a bit. She sighed sadly, and shook her head. "He'll find another girl. He's a good man, even if he's _her _son. Come along, Baron."

By the time she had disappeared out the door with Baron, Dorian still hadn't worked free from the handkerchief covering his mouth.

ooOoo

Maria was stretched out over the tall green cattails when Haru cracked open the iron door, and lay down by her side on the large hill.

"Just so you know, Baron's going to be strange for the next few weeks," she informed her almost mother-in-law.

"Oh? Why do you say that, dear?" the older woman asked, smiling warmly at the younger girl.

"He says he has a plan to marry us, and he has that slightly maniacal look in his eye," Haru told her, a small grin crawling onto her lips. "When he's got that look, it means hours of locking himself up in a room. Sometimes, it means weeks."

Maria rolled over the grass to balance her head between her hands. "Except how can he marry you without a priest? I was there; none of the priests last night were willing to do it without seeing him first."

Of course, her attendance had meant that she needed to be covered with a cloak as well, so that no one would guess that she had returned to the city. All three of them had worn cloaks, to avoid a spectacle.

Slowly, Haru's hand crept toward Maria's, and gripped it tightly.

"It's getting harder and harder to go back up there, Mother," she whispered, tears of frustration finally making their presence known. "Everyone up there is so _demanding_. Why can't my life be just mine and Baron's? I want to marry him, and the outer world won't even let me have that."

"Shh," Maria crooned, drawing the girl into a warm embrace. "Everything will be just fine, dear. If my boy's a fraction as stubborn as I think he is, he'll find a way to marry you."

"He is," Haru replied through tears of frustration. She sighed, and hugged Maria a little tighter. "I just hope it's stubborn enough."


	21. The Accident

**Chapter Twenty One: The Accident**

_Her touch was so __**gentle**__, compared to what he had known all his life. The gypsies had always controlled him with force, but somehow, this girl had more hold on him than his owners ever had._

"_Does he beat you all the time, too?" she asked in a tiny voice._

_Unable to find his own voice, he nodded._

_Tears fell from her eyes again. _

"_No… don't cry," he begged, raising his other hand to wipe away her tears. He had never seen someone else cry before, and it distressed him to see the girl do it._

xxXxx

Dorian was still in a bad mood, when the night of the opera's latest production came.

For starters, his possessed handkerchief had refused to uncover his mouth until he managed to cut it off his head with a small knife. A small scar on the left side of his jaw told of his struggle, but that wasn't the only reason he was in a dark mood.

Shortly after the strange 'opera ghost' talk, Miss Haru had become even more inaccessible, if that was even possible. Every time he tried to get too close to her, a random piece of scenery would fall, or something else would bump into him long enough for the lovely brunette to make her escape.

It didn't help that the servants of the opera house would stifle their laughter, every time he fell just short of getting to Miss Haru. It was almost enough to make him believe that there really was an opera ghost.

That was also strange; Haru had been right to say that the 'ghost dust' was a common sight in the opera. All the maids were too scared to complain about having to sweep or mop it up, wherever it would appear. Dorian bit his lower lip angrily, remembering Ann's rather violent reaction to the fact that Haru might not be the kidnapper, after all. After he had stopped trying to target Haru, however, the 'accidents' had lessoned to a manageable degree.

Had Renaldo Moon been right, earlier? Was Haru under the late baron's protection? He gazed across the auditorium, a little surprised to see _two _tawny felines in box five, one in each of the manager's arms.

How many cats did that girl own, again?

He snuck a speculative glance at the young Baron von Gikkingen, sitting on the other side of his opera box.

Humbert's depression hadn't lifted since the day he announced Haru's intention to marry the mysterious B. His mother had tried everything in her power to cheer up her son, even convincing him to escort a young noblewoman to the Little Mermaid production.

What was she, again? She was some lord's niece, but he couldn't remember what the exact ranking was. He couldn't so much as remember her name.

She playfully used a single finger to guide a stray lock of blood red hair back over her shoulder while flirting delicately with Humbert, who only responded politely, emotionlessly. His eyes, still so lost, were locked onto the stage below, and his head was resting on one hand almost like the weight was more than he could bear.

Privately, Dorian couldn't blame him. Certainly, the girl was more beautiful than Miss Haru, but she lacked that certain… _spark _that Haru possessed. He just felt lucky that he had managed to contact every priest in the city before Haru had managed to marry her mysterious fiancé.

He sighed again, feeling grateful that the old baroness had come down with a terrible cold earlier that day. Her inquiries concerning his progress on the case were starting to turn shrill. But he had been waiting long enough to see Haru perform, even if he had already seen bits and pieces of it while gathering his information.

At last, the lights began to dim, and the orchestra began its overture. It lasted a little too long, in Dorian's opinion, but he managed to hold onto his patience until Haru was floating from the rafters, against a convincing undersea background.

The audience gasped in shock, but since his own mind was refusing to function at the present, he couldn't comprehend what the shock was over.

It _could _have been from the fact that the prima donna was swaying through the air like a fish, instead of waltzing onto the stage like a regular performance. The shock could have also come from the young woman's attire.

Traditionally, mermaids were depicted as wearing nothing at all, or perhaps wearing seashells, so as not to offend anyone that happened to see the mermaid in question. The tight green skirt was surprisingly believable as a fish's tail, especially with the frothy, flowing hemline that had been loosely sewn over the girl's feet to keep them from being exposed through the production.

But instead of seashells, Haru had a long length of light blue silk wrapped around her chest and neck in a modest toga style, held in place with small pearl pins. All the times he had previously seen her, she had worn her long brown hair in a braid or a ponytail. But now, her soft locks were flowing free over her shoulders and past her waist as she sang happily about her coming-of-age birthday.

He snuck a glance to the side to see Humbert's expression. His black eyes hardened defensively, seeing the awestruck look on the young lord's face. His lips moved, as though forming words, but they were not words that Dorian could readily recognize.

The noblewoman sitting next to him glared, and tapped his shoulder with her little red fan. "Eyes, Humbert," she said in icy tones. "Kindly keep your eyes where they belong."

The baron flinched, and actually glared at her before returning his attention back to the stage. "You sound just like her fiancé, Jennifer," he muttered under his breath.

"Wait, the girl has a fiancé, you still…" she choked with outrage.

Humbert sighed sadly, his eyes never leaving the sweet mermaid swaying from the stage.

Then, without warning, all of the wires holding her in the air snapped.

Haru cut off in mid-chorus, screaming as she fell to the ground. The audience screamed in horror as the music stopped cold.

Such a fall did not take long, but it _did _have a slightly different ending than expected.

Even as Humbert and Dorian jumped to their feet, Haru stopped in her fall perhaps two feet from the stage's cold floor.

Both hands were pressed over her heart in total horror as she slowly, and most importantly, _safely _floated onto the stage. She sat up with wide terrified eyes, and quickly tore off the straps that had been connecting her to the severed wires.

The audience was stunned into silence, not willing to believe what they had just witnessed.

"Is she okay?" Jennifer whispered; all trace of arrogance suddenly gone as she anxiously leaned over the side of the box they were in.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Renaldo choked from his place in box five, visibly shaken as he gripped the cat in his arms a little tighter. "If you will allow for a five minute break, we would like to quickly look into this accident. Maestro, would you kindly give them the intermission music for a few minutes?"

Although the elderly man was shaking like a leaf, he nodded and commanded his musicians' attention.

Harry, the stagehand that had been in charge of Haru's wires, rushed onto the stage and swept the girl into his arms, since the tight skirt didn't allow her to use her legs. His face was pale and filled with horror as he carried her off stage.

"I'll be right back," Humbert said impulsively, making for the curtain behind the tall upholstered chairs.

"Hold on, now," Dorian protested, giving chase after the lord. "_I'm _the cop around here!"

"Wait, what about me?" Jennifer called after them, but even if she had given chase, Dorian seriously doubted that she would have been able to keep up with them.

ooOoo

Haru was shaking badly by the time Humbert and Dorian made their way to the backstage. She was sitting in a small chair near the wall, and flanked on both sides by a manager. She had her arms wrapped around a tawny feline which was licking her face comfortingly.

But the detective wasn't the only one that could see something off about the picture.

"Where's Baron?" Humbert asked anxiously, kneeling in front of the girl to be sure that she was all right.

"He's looking for intruders," Haru replied softly, burying her face into the new cat's soft fur. "You know how his temper can get."

"A little too well. Are you all right?" he asked anxiously, despite the fact that she had already been asked the question numerable times, mostly by the extremely apologetic stagehand that had been handling her wires when they had broken.

She nodded tiredly, still trembling a bit. She took in a deep breath, and looked up at Toto and Renaldo. "I'm not going back on the wires. I refuse."

"I don't blame ya, Chicky. So, should we just cancel the performance?" the fatter Moon brother asked the slimmer one speculatively.

"We'd have to refund the tickets. We barely made it ten minutes into the performance," Toto replied glumly.

"That's not what I said," Haru told them, a trace of irritation showing through her fear. "The wires were a revolutionary idea, but not very safe. Meg?"

"Yes?" the wardrobe mistress asked nervously.

"Do you have any more of this material around?" Haru tapped the tight skirt covering her legs, binding them into uselessness. "I don't care if it's in scraps or not; could you bring what you can here?"

"O-Of course," she stammered, running to find what cloth she could.

"Also, could someone help the three other actors that were going to be on wires? Until we find the problem, it wouldn't be very safe to use our original plan. Oh, hello, Baron," she cooed as the familiar feline wove between the forest of legs to hop into her lap, next to the other cat. "Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked him with a weak smile, scratching his ears in a loving manner.

Without warning, the audience started screaming again, this time with renewed fervor, and the music stopped cold as the musicians joined in the screams.

"_Now _what?" Toto snapped, storming over to the stage. "Renaldo, stay with Haru; I'll see what happened."

Dorian gave a brief look to the smugly purring Baron before following Toto to the stage. Once in sight of the newest spectacle, he stared shamelessly, not quite believing his own eyes.

There was a man, hanging from the rafters above the stage to dangle in sight of the audience.

From his ankles.

The man's eyes were wild, and he was attempting to scream through a filthy sock someone had stuffed into his mouth. He wiggled like freshly caught fish in the air, trying desperately to break free from the multiple ropes holding him captive.

Toto chuckled under his breath, giving a fond glance over his shoulder.

Dorian followed his gaze, only to see that he was looking at Haru with her cats. _'Oh, please don't tell me __**he's **__in love with her, too!'_

"It looks like we have ourselves an intruder," Toto drawled, commanding the attention of the two stagehands that were still on the edges of the stage to help him cut the man down.

With a strange certainty, Dorian also approached the man; his black eyes turning cold and calculating.

By yet another strange coincidence, something fell out of the man's pocket, just as he was cut down by one of the stagehands. Dorian kneeled on the ground as the man was being turned upright, and picked up a pair of sturdy wire-cutters.

One didn't have to be a detective to connect the dots.

"You, _sir_, are under arrest for attempted murder," Dorian said coldly, suddenly glad that he had remembered to bring a pair of handcuffs.

It was such a shame. According to protocol, he had no choice but to take the man to the police station as soon as possible.

He would have to wait to see Haru's performance until a later date.

ooOoo

The rest of the first act had to be altered slightly. Only three other actors had been assigned to swing from the wires, so there was enough spare fabric for Haru's modification to work.

With a certain amount of relief, Haru smoothly waltzed onto the stage with the side seam of her tight skirt split up to just past her knee, with a large piece of matching material tied around her waist to cover up her revealed leg decently. The rest of her mermaid tail trailed behind her like a modest train, and her feet were now sporting small sandals to protect them from the cold stage floor. The other mermaids that were only going to be sitting on pieces of scenery had no reason to change their own attire, but the actors portraying her two sisters and her sea king father had similarly altered their costumes.

Now that the would-be assassin had been taken into custody, Humbert resumed his seat in the small box, and watched the young prima donna with longing eyes.

Jennifer remained strangely silent, as the prince found the mermaid on the sea shore onstage. There had been a brief intermission just before, to give Haru time to slip out of the mermaid costume and into a long plain shift that told nothing of her rank. In fact, the only thing that remained of her mermaid attire was the pearl necklace the sea king had given her for coming of age.

Humbert's heart broke as Haru pretended to fall deeper in love with the prince, only to lose him to another princess from a neighboring country. The two actresses pretending to be her sisters had carefully tied their hair back to look like it had been chopped off for the witch's help, when they came to visit Haru during the prince's wedding night.

He knew the tale, of course. He had already known that the mermaid would be given a choice of killing her prince and living as a mermaid again, or to die at the sunrise after his marriage to another.

But his heart still wavered, watching her struggle with the difficult choice before throwing the dagger beyond the ship's edge, and prepare to throw herself in after it.

'_This is __**my**__ story,' _he suddenly realized, as Haru looked behind her towards the sleeping prince, and blow him a loving kiss before tossing herself off the side of the fake ship.

He and Haru were, quite literally, from different worlds. Even putting aside his rank, she belonged to the caves, and to the breath-taking valley beyond the iron door. He belonged to the world above; at the beck and call of the queen, his mother, and his duties as the baron von Gikkingen.

But, he had never considered putting aside his duties for her. In his private fantasies, it had always been him taking her to his world, to ease the loneliness of the aristocratic life.

The play ended, and the audience was especially thunderous with their applause of the young prima donna, even as she shared the praise with her fellow actors.

If she had been accepting of Humbert's love, of course he would have taken her away from the caves. But Baron had been right; his love probably would not have been enough to protect Haru from his mother's venom, as well as the courtiers that would have been sure to treat the sweet angel like dirt, for being born a commoner. She had never been truly exposed to the public eye, and something told him quite firmly that she would have avoided it even if she weren't protecting Baron.

As much as it pained him to admit it, his cousin truly would be able to make her happier than he could ever hope to. If he loved her, even a mere fraction as much as he knew he did, he would do the right thing and let her go.

He sighed, and offered Jennifer an arm to escort her back to the carriage out in front of the opera house.

"I don't stand a chance, do I?" the redhead asked softly, barely touching his arm at all as they walked down the main stairs, and gathered their outer wear to combat the chill outside.

Humbert smiled at her sadly, and helped her into the carriage. "Not really. But then, neither do I."


	22. The Plan

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Plan**

_This was miraculous to him. First, she was touching him of her own free will. Second, he was touching her, and she didn't seem to mind at all. Just who was this girl-child, and why was she so different from everyone else? Whatever the reason was, he was grateful for it._

_Suddenly, her expression turned fierce. "If you could leave, would you?" she asked him._

_He sighed longingly. "Even if I could, where would I go?" Speech was getting easier with practice, he noticed. Not to mention more fun, now that someone __**wanted **__to hear him._

"_Let's say there was a special place that no one knew about. Would you go?" she asked again._

"_Yes," he moaned, wishing that it was possible._

xxXxx

After the performance, the Moon brothers were once again far below the opera house, within the cave home beyond the silver lake.

Haru, still shaken from the attempt on her life, had been put to bed early by Maria, as soon as Baron's spell to change her into a feline had worn off. She had wanted to see Haru perform ever since coming to the caves, and changing into a feline was the only safe way for her to be able to do it.

Baron beckoned the brothers to follow him down the hallway, the candles only vaguely acknowledging their presence as he led them into the music room, and closed the curtain after them.

"So…" Toto said nervously, looking at all the instruments in the room. "Did you happen to find out why that man tried to kill Haru?"

"No," Baron said shortly, walking across the room to turn on the fireplace. "But I think we can safely assume that Mr. Kane will return in the morning, with the man's story. Frankly, I don't care what his reason was; he's lucky I don't believe in committing murders." He sighed, and sat at a desk that was littered with papers.

"Toto, Renaldo," he said firmly, beckoning them closer. "I will require your assistance with my plan."

"Uh, sure, Baron," Renaldo said hesitantly, coming closer to the organ. "What can we do?"

The half-feline smiled at them, and gestured with one hand to the thick music book that was lying open in front of him. "I have spent the last few weeks writing you both an opera. I would like you to produce it next."

Toto's eyes widened incredulously. "But… who will we say wrote it? If we try to use your name, everyone will think it's your cousin."

"I've already thought of that," Baron assured them. "Mother tells me that her father was a wonderful composer, and had spent some time in the opera house." He flipped to the front of the booklet.

There, in a beautiful hand, was written 'The Angel of Music, by Edward Rowan'.

"You two will claim to have found this buried deep within the opera collection, and that you had someone reliable copy it onto fresh paper. I would greatly appreciate it if rehearsals started as soon as possible."

Renaldo shook his head in disbelief. "I thought you were going to have us help you marry Haru."

"You are. But first, this opera _must _be performed, as soon as possible. That infernal detective is coming too close to the truth, and the attempts on Haru are turning too vicious."

"So, you think this performance will change all that?" Toto asked, carefully taking the offered music book.

"This play will change everything. Oh, and one more thing?" Baron asked politely. "I would like Harry to be in the male lead."

"Harry… I don't think any of the actors are named Harry," Renaldo said thoughtfully.

"He's the stagehand that was in charge of Haru's wires."

The brothers looked at him incredulously.

"Is he… another hidden talent?" Toto asked.

The tawny feline sighed tiredly. "Gentlemen; this is where trust comes into play. In order for my plan to succeed, Harry _must_ prepare for the leading role. Just tell everyone that the ghost recommended him, and he'll fall in line."

"Whatever you say, Baron," Renaldo grunted in surrender.

Baron beamed at them warmly. "Best of luck, gentlemen," he wished them, saluting the two warmly before transporting them back into Haru's dressing room, where it appeared to the hired help that they had never left.

Toto brushed the fine silver dust off his shirt, setting the book on Haru's desk in order to do so.

"So, I guess the first step is taking this to a printer's for copies in the morning," Renaldo offered hesitantly.

"Obviously. We can't expect all the actors and musicians to work off of this one," Toto retorted, flicking just a bit more dust off his pants before grabbing the book again. "Does that guy have _any _idea how messy this stuff is?"

"I'm pretty sure he does. I mean, that lake of his couldn't have been originally silver-"

"Shh!" Toto hissed, slapping one hand against his brother's mouth. He tilted his head at the door.

Renaldo got the point, but grunted anyway. He brushed just a bit more of the dust off his coat before opening the door.

Toto shut it behind him, and walked down the hall with his big brother.

From just behind a curtain, a pair of black eyes watched them warily. As soon as the two had turned a corner, Dorian Kane emerged from his hiding place, and marched up to Haru's dressing room. Without so much as a knock, he opened the door and marched in like he owned the place.

Just as he expected, the room was deserted. Not just deserted, but there was silver dust over all the flowers that had been delivered to Haru, just like a winter's frost. Without a word, he circled the room, noticing precisely how it was thicker in some areas and thinner in some.

He had been stalking the opera house for over a week, now. He had seen silver dust all over the building, but there had _never _been such a buildup of the dust like what was currently before him.

"So the baroness's theory is still valid," Dorian whispered softly. His fists clenched as he looked for more clues.

There was no possible way that Haru should have survived a fall like that, let alone without a single scratch. Certainly, the ghost had appeared to save her, but what if everyone was mistaken?

What if… Haru had saved herself? He nibbled his lips, thinking about an old story his mother used to tell him. About a single woman, who happened to love cats and carry a knack for the supernatural.

Was it possible? It would explain a number of things… if the lovely young prima donna was a witch. But, he had heard Renaldo specifically say 'he'. So the dust couldn't have been Haru's doing.

But now her fiancé was highly suspect. It was rather suspicious that the man did not attend the performance, or if he did, it was anonymously. There was no chance that he could be ashamed of Haru, so why all the need for secrecy?

He wasn't sure yet, but he intended to be, very soon.

ooOoo

"You want _me_ to be in the next production?" Harry choked, taking several steps back from the managers the next morning. "In the _lead_?"

"Personally, we have our doubts," Renaldo admitted, checking through his notes. "But O.G. gave us another note, and he wants you."

"B-But I'm not an actor," he stammered, waving his hands frantically. "I can't sing, I can't dance-"

"That's what rehearsals are for, Harry," Toto said patiently, one hand ruffling his black hair. "If you perform in this production, we'll triple your next paycheck."

The man froze still in his objections.

"We're not expecting you to pull a Haru-type performance," Renaldo grinned at him. "It'd be nice, but we'll take what we can get."

He bit his lip nervously. "All right, but no kissing scenes. My wife would kill me."

"There aren't any kissing scenes, so no problem. Now go back to the stage; Haru already knows what to do with you," Toto encouraged him.

"That almost sounds like a threat," Harry mumbled under his breath as he left the office, shoulders downcast like he had been severely punished.

The brothers looked at each other tiredly.

"Sure hope he knew what he was talking about," Renaldo muttered under his breath.

"You and me both, brother," Toto muttered, checking over his own set of notes. "I mean, did he really have to draw sketches for the costumes as well?"

"At least he knows what he wants. I'll get the sketches to Meg; she and her girls are going to have a lot of work cut out for them."

ooOoo

"Okay, let's try it again," Haru said patiently, placing Harry's hand on her waist. "Try a few deep breaths; you're as stiff as a board."

"Sorry," he grunted nervously as the old conductor gave them a waltz.

Again.

"I don't get it," Joseph grumbled angrily to his understudy. "Why does a stagehand get to be in the lead when he doesn't have the slightest clue of how to even dance?"

"I don't know, but do you want to anger the ghost again?" the understudy hissed back, although he was just as miffed about the arrangement.

"But still! Why do _I _have to be the villain?" Joseph whined. It was bad enough that he wasn't able to be romantic with Haru in the last production; now he had even less of a chance to sneak a kiss from the young prima donna.

"One, two, three… one, two- ouch!"

"Sorry, Haru," Harry mumbled in a tired tone, now studying his feet so that he wouldn't step on her feet again.

"It's all right," Haru assured him, although her expression was pained. "I was clumsy at first, too. Okay, one, two, three… one, two, three-"

"Miss Yoshioka?" a familiar voice asked over the music.

She looked around her dancing partner, and fought back a groan. "Good morning, Mr. Kane. How are you this morning?"

"Inquisitive," he replied, climbing onto the stage again. "May I borrow you for a few moments?"

Haru sighed and released Harry. "Track down the dancing mistress. She'll probably be able to teach you better than I can. Come along, Baron," she cooed, leaning down enough for her cat to hop off the chair he was sitting in.

Almost in the same bound, he managed to wrap himself around her shoulders, rubbing his cheek against hers affectionately.

Keeping a mask of indifference over her features, she looked at the detective again, now that he had managed to walk up next to her. "What foolishness has that woman put you up to, now?" she asked tiredly.

"What, there is no foolishness," he assured her, his black eyes turning defensive. "I thought you might be interested in knowing why there was an attempt on your life last night."

Her cheeks flushed slightly from embarrassment. "Oh. Well, what's the reason?"

"He's a fan of Milady Rosaline. I have yet to determine if she put him up to it, but his loyalties are definitely with the one you replaced."

Haru growled under her breath as she hopped off the stage with ease. "Great. I wonder how many more enemies I can make this year."

"That completely depends on your willingness to cooperate with me," he replied, somewhat clumsily following her off the stage to walk with her up the slanted aisle. "I _do _still have that search warrant, you remember."

"I remember, unfortunately. So, what piece of my private life are you targeting today?" she asked in resignation.

He took in a deep breath. "I would like to meet your fiancé as soon as possible. It's a matter of urgency."

Haru stopped walking, and gave him an incredulous look. "What's the point? Hasn't Humbert's mother been informed by now that I'm going to be married soon?"

"How soon?" Dorian asked urgently.

"Why should it matter to you? As long as it's not to Humbert, his mother shouldn't give a care."

"How soon?" he repeated stubbornly.

Haru glared at him, walking to the side a little to put more distance between herself and him. "Is this really the focus of your case, sir? How long I'm remaining single?"

Dorian bit his tongue out of exasperation. "Please just tell me, Miss Yoshioka. I swear I will not tell another soul."

She humphed in disbelief.

"The baroness will not hear of it from me," he swore, placing one hand over his heart.

Haru looked at him coolly, shaking her head at him. "Just after this coming performance. Happy now?"

"Not quite," he admitted before taking a deep breath. "Do you remember that ghost dust I asked you about?"

"Yes," she said slowly.

"Would you care to explain why there was a large deposit of it in your dressing room last night?"

"You were in my dressing room?" she asked in a scandalized tone.

"Yes. Are you going to explain yourself?"

She recovered from her shock. "The opera ghost often watches over me. It shouldn't come as a shock that my dressing room was covered with the stuff. Now, if you _don't _mind, I need to get back to rehearsals."

"I _do _mind, actually," he said in a low tone, taking a slow step towards her.

Her cat arched his back in displeasure, hissing dangerously at the detective while showing off his claws.

He stopped hesitantly, but his eyes were still on Haru. "Is there a way you can arrange a meeting between your fiancé and myself? I have a number of things I would love to question him about."

Haru was about to answer that, but then her eyes glazed over slightly. Her gaze turned slightly upward, over the detective's head.

He turned around quickly, but there was nothing there. Shaking his head, he looked back at the young prima donna.

Words clogged up his throat, at seeing the strange smile on her face.

"Are you patient, Mr. Kane?" she asked in a silky tone.

"When I need to be."

"Good. I just remembered that B promised to come to my next performance."

"You mean he wasn't coming already?" Dorian choked.

"Business keeps him tied up most of the time. He becomes hostile if unexpected visitors try to pay a call on him, so I strongly suggest that you wait until the next performance."

Dorian looked at her carefully. "You _swear _he'll be there?"

"I promise. He never breaks a promise, especially to me," Haru assured him, her smile turning just a shade naughty.

"How will I know who he is in order to question him?" Dorian couldn't help but ask.

Haru laughed ominously, and bowed her way out of his presence. "Oh, believe me; you'll **know**."


	23. The Preparations

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Preparations**

_Strangely, the girl started smiling again. She sat down on the dirty hay outside his cage, still holding his hand. "Then we better keep quiet. Papa's getting the keys for your cage from the bad man."_

_That caught the boy's attention. "Papa?" he echoed, not knowing who she meant._

"_Yes. I had to promise him something big to make him agree to this, but we can trust him. A Yoshioka never goes back on his word."_

"_What's 'this'?" he asked curiously. __**'And what's a Yoshioka?'**_

xxXxx

Renaldo and Toto stared at the elegant letter in front of them, horrified beyond words. Slowly they looked at each other, their breath coming in shortening gasps.

"What are we going to do?" Renaldo asked in a terrified whisper. "I mean, whatever it is, it can't happen now!"

With trembling hands, Toto placed the beautiful calligraphy back into the envelope, and ran out of the office with his brother close behind. "We have to warn them," he said harshly. "Maybe there's still time to stop it!"

Thankfully, Dorian wasn't around today, or he would be having a field day with _this_. He was busy tracking down the assassin's story.

"Let's try it again," Haru's melancholy voice sighed from the stage as she tried to help Harry through one of the productions songs.

The stagehand sighed just as tiredly before his scratchy voice overtook the stage.

"_No one would listen, _

"_No one but her_

"_Heard as the outcast fears._"

"That's 'hears'," Haru informed him, looking a little exasperated.

"Excuse me, you," Renaldo muttered, walking down the seats to carefully pick up Baron. "We need to have a talk."

"_Certainly. Is something wrong?" _the tawny cat asked, licking one paw to brush it over his face.

"The queen is coming to the next production," Toto whispered harshly. "Not only that, but she's coming _with _the prince consort and princess, and almost the entire court in attendance!"

Baron stared at them with shock. _"Are you certain?"_

Toto briefly showed him the letter, but didn't dare let the feline read it in front of the other actors. "She heard about your intervention with Haru's fall in The Little Mermaid, and is looking forward to an unforgettable show."

Baron scratched his chin with one paw in thought, but then smiled in satisfaction. _"This is excellent! Thank you for the wonderful news."_

"How is this wonderful?" Renaldo hissed, leaning close to the feline. "You're planning something you won't tell us about, and you casted an incompetent as the lead in your opera. Now the queen is coming to witness this mess, and you're _happy _about it! What's going on?" he asked in a shrill whisper.

"_Do not fret, gentlemen," _Baron assured them while purring deeply. _"Everything is going according to plan, and better than that. Tell the others about the queen's upcoming attendance. I will do everything in my power to prepare for her arrival, and I expect the others to do the same."_

The brothers looked at each other helplessly.

"_I assure the both of you that I will not abuse the trust you are placing in me. It is fortunate that the queen should come to this performance; it will be the finest she'll ever see."_

Sighing tiredly, Toto turned back to the stage, where a few of the actors were looking at them curiously.

"_No one would listen_

"_No one but her_

"_Heard as the outcast hears…_"

Harry was shame-faced as he finished butchering the song.

Haru smiled painfully and patted his shoulder in a comforting manner. "It'll be okay, Harry. Let's try again."

"Just a moment, please," Toto called out, making the musicians tear their eyes from the newly printed music. "My brother and I have an announcement to make…"

ooOoo

The remaining time before the production seemed to pass at the speed of light, for there was never an end to the many tasks. While the managers struggled to make the opera house ready for the queen's entourage, Haru was doing everything in her power to turn Harry into something worthy of the center stage.

But the man had a terrible memory for lines, and his singing voice was even worse. Joseph was constantly begging Toto and Renaldo to switch the man out in favor of himself, but it was too late now. The seamstresses were hard at work on his costume, which would have been too tall for Joseph to comfortably wear.

As if attempting to train the stagehand weren't enough to keep her busy, Haru had managed to memorize her own part beautifully. On top of that, she was often seen after hours with a select number of the chorus girls. With the aid of one or more musicians, she would gently guide their vocal talents until sundown, each day.

Needless to say, the chorus girls' music lessons were far more satisfactory than the stagehand's.

ooOoo

"Haru, that's enough," Toto said firmly, cutting off another music lesson right after the girls performed a lovely aria for her.

"What, no it isn't," Haru protested, although her eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Yes it is, Chicky," Renaldo said firmly, gently grabbing her by one arm and leading her off the stage with his brother. "Look at you; you're exhausted."

"But there's-"

"A lot of sleep for you to catch up on, young lady," Toto said firmly, opening her dressing room door to gently shove her inside. "Go home and rest as much as you can; we need you to be at your best tomorrow."

She smiled weakly at them, and bowed only a little; keeping a sleeping Baron on her shoulders with one hand. "You should see _him_. He can go without sleep for days."

"But obviously not right now," Renaldo noted dryly.

"No," she giggled, rubbing one cheek against his soft fur. "Is Humbert coming tomorrow?"

"Yes. The production's sold out, thanks to the queen. He and his mother are going to be sharing a box with us," Toto said carefully, in case she got angry.

"Good. This is something I don't want _that woman_ to miss out on."

"So you _do _know what he's planning!" Renaldo accused.

"Yes, but I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Knowing him, it will be," Toto muttered.

Haru didn't close her door yet. Instead, she looked at her managers affectionately, and gave both of them a warm hug after a long minute. "It's been fun, gentlemen. I'll see you both tomorrow."

They nodded, and began walking away as she closed her door.

"Is it just me?" Renaldo wondered softly. "Or did Haru sound like she was saying goodbye?"

"It's not just you," Toto replied glumly, sighing a bit. "I hope that's not what she meant. The opera house won't be the same without her."

Dorian peeked out from behind the curtain again, his eyes filling with horror. Without hesitation, he ran out from behind his hiding place, and pressed his ear against her door.

There was no sound, save for a slight metallic clanging. He slowly manipulated the door handle, so as to not make a sound, and let it fall slightly open.

He couldn't see anything from where he currently was, but he could hear the cranking a little louder now, and then stop cold. Carefully, he looked around the door, only to find the room deserted.

'_Of course! She has a secret passageway!'_ Berating himself for not thinking of it earlier, Dorian slipped into the dressing room, and softly shut the door after himself.

Judging from the metallic sound he had heard earlier, the passageway's entrance was around her dressing screen. On silent feet, he stepped lightly to that side of the room, and began feeling around the walls for the secret entrance.

As he continually moved to the left, his exposed wrist felt the cool air from a draft. He stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at the body-length mirror just to the left of him.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?" he hissed at himself as he stood right in front of the mirror and felt the iron molding around it for the entrance.

Dorian's probing fingers accidentally brushed against a crack in the molding, depressing it just enough to make the glass hiss and move slightly from its side. The metallic sound reinserted itself as the glass swung, confirming his suspicions. He pushed on the glass just enough to make it swing open like a door. His breath caught roughly in his throat from the rare discovery, but his curiosity did not allow him to walk away from the mirror.

The detective stepped into a small, dimly lit hallway, the action making the mirror slide shut just behind him. He turned around quickly, realizing in the action that the mirror was a trick one. Anyone in the dressing room thought it was simply a mirror, but anyone in the hallway could easily see into the room like a darkly shaded window.

His finely tuned ears locked onto Haru's footsteps, which were steadily becoming fainter. He followed after the sound, taking enormous pains to stay as silent as possible. His heart seemed to beat louder and louder, as he steadily caught up to the young prima donna.

Finally, he turned one more corner, and stared at the end of the long stairs leading downward.

Haru was laboriously opening a large iron door, which was covered with strange engravings. She froze at his gasp of shock, and slowly looked behind her. Her eyes widened in astonishment and fear; her lips moving without sound.

Dorian was unable to hide himself, or to even speak to the girl. He struggled to think of something, but his senses were strangely numb.

Slowly, the fear in her eyes turned into anger, and she looked away from him dismissively. One more good pull on the door made it open enough for her to slip through, and then try to pull it close after herself.

"Baron, wake up," she urged her cat, but the detective was already moving.

"Oh no, you don't," Dorian said sternly, running down the stairs in order to grab at the large metal ring that served the door for a handle.

He and Haru struggled for a few minutes; she to close the door and he to open it.

"Come _on_, Baron," Haru whispered almost hysterically. "Wake up!"

"It's too late, Miss Yoshioka," Dorian told her, privately impressed that he was struggling against her strength. "I already know you have been withholding information from me. Either you let me in, or I will arrest you!"

He hated giving her an ultimatum like that, but what choice did he have? He now had even more questions for her than he had before finding the passageway.

In any case, the threat had the desired effect. Haru stopped pulling on the door, allowing him to open it as wide as it could go.

"That's better," he muttered, panting a little as he stepped through the large iron door.

It slammed shut just behind him, throwing the strange cavern into almost complete darkness. The only hint of light came from perhaps a hundred feet lower than him; a beautiful silver river that was glowing dimly. The small bit of light was enough to reveal the strange catacombs.

"Miss Haru?" he asked nervously, straining his eyes against the darkness. He thrust his hands out, keeping away from the edge as he searched for a wall to guide him.

"You should have left this mystery alone, _Mr. Kane_," a deep menacing voice informed him, strong hands savagely grabbing him from behind. "I do not take kindly to anyone that threatens my angel."

Wait, he knew that voice!

"Humbert? What are you doing down-" Dorian tried to ask, just as a gentle hand felt the back of his neck, and made him lose consciousness.

ooOoo

I know I said I wasn't going to use any real Phantom songs, but I couldn't resist that one. For those who are not familiar with 'No One Would Listen', it was a song written for the 2004 version starring Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum. It was from a deleted scene where the Phantom's lamenting his love for Christine, and I can't see why they decided to delete it. If you haven't heard that song, I strongly suggest you look it up. It's amazing.


	24. The Opera Tonight

A/N: Merry Christmas, and check out InYuJi's fanart! She's done two pages for this story, and they're awesome!

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Opera Tonight**

_She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and smiled warmly. "You'll see. Papa should be here any second." Again, she made that strange finger-to-lip gesture. _

_He sighed, and fell silent. Perhaps he would have a chance to ask her about it later. It really would be best if they both kept quiet for now._

_In the meantime, he allowed himself to enjoy her gentle touch._

xxXxx

"Sir, it's going to be a disaster!" Joseph protested yet again to a pair of tired-looking managers. "Harry _still _doesn't have all his lines memorized, and his singing is atrocious!"

"Believe me; we are well aware of his limitations," Toto groaned, forcibly removing the actor from their office. "If you bring them up one more time, we'll let Jerry take your place tonight, and you won't be in the play at all!" He slammed the door before Joseph could protest again, and leaned against the door tiredly. "Renaldo? We're doing the right thing, aren't we?"

"What choice do we have?" Renaldo answered, going through his notes one more time. "_He'll _have our hide if we try to change things now, and it's too late to cancel."

Toto sighed again, and trudged back to his side of the desk to finalize his request for police to be present, in case someone tried to hurt Haru again. "Still… I wish the opera had a stronger ending than what _he _told us to do."

ooOoo

"Performing for the queen herself; you must be so _excited_, Haru!" Meg cooed as she made the last adjustments to a long elegant gown that Haru would be wearing in the production.

"Sure," Haru replied softly, her stomach churning uncomfortably underneath the fine satin.

Meg looked up at her worriedly. "Is something wrong, dear?"

Haru sighed. "No, not really. Just a case of jitters, I guess."

The seamstress humphed while fussing with one sleeve. "I don't blame you, Miss. Especially with Harry-"

"Harry's just fine," Haru interrupted, clenching her fists tightly. Then she relaxed a little, forcing herself to calm down. "He'll be able to do what's needed of him."

"I wish I could share that faith, Haru," Meg muttered, searching through her little collection of threads. "Oh dear; I gave Mary that color. Mind waiting for me, dear?"

"Of course not," Haru assured her, smiling a little as the elderly woman left her dressing room.

A little curiously, she stepped down from the stool she had been standing on, and stepped in front of the mirror to look at herself.

The long dress flattered her slim figure wonderfully, making her a vision in light cream, with tiny silk roses as red as blood. The roses in question were on a long thin chain of gold, wrapped around her waist for a simple knot. Another rose was sewn onto her satin choker, and there were a few more on her vanity, waiting to be woven into her hair.

"_You're stunning, love," _Baron's voice drifted to her.

She bit back a smile. "Spying on me again, are we?"

"_Only since just now, dear. Are you ready for tonight?"_

"More than ready," she sighed longingly, placing one hand on the cold mirror. "Just a little nervous, you know?"

"_Don't worry, Haru. Renaldo and Toto promised to hire extra guards to keep you safe tonight."_

"But what about Kane?" Haru asked in a tiny voice. "We still don't know what he found out about the last assassin."

"_Darling," _he sighed tiredly. _"What do you think I'm about to say?"_

She smiled weakly, and kissed her fingers to press them against the glass. "Just trust me?"

"_Of course." _Silver mist briefly appeared to her left to press a kiss on her cheek. _"I'll see you tonight."_

"Flirt," she giggled, brushing the silver dust from her dress's sleeve. She turned away from the mirror, brushing more of the dust from her gown so that Meg wouldn't notice.

But then her eyes were drawn to the clock, which was ticking away the final hours before the performance.

Haru sighed, and wrapped her arms around her body for comfort. "_I must be brave_," she sang softly, a few fearful tears squeezing past her guard. "_Let come what may. Can I be saved? Is there a way, at the opera tonight_?"

ooOoo

Joseph was still muttering darkly to himself hours later, as he straightened his huntsman costume just a little more. "Can't imagine why anyone would want that no-talent stagehand in the lead. This is going to be a _disaster_!"

"It will be, if you don't stop talking about it," Jerry replied tiredly, in loose-fitting clothes in case he needed to take over on short notice. "Look; we all know that what the ghost says goes. There's nothing you can do about it, so just let it go already."

Joseph growled one more time, and left his dressing room in a huff. He stormed through the hallways angrily before sitting in a chair close to the stage. On the other side of the long red curtain, he could hear the musicians warming up their instruments, and the audience members begin to find their seats.

It wouldn't be long until the queen arrived, and the performance could begin. Joseph shook his head one more time, infuriated that he wasn't allowed to show his full potential in front of the beloved monarch. Reluctantly, he was forced to conclude that it could have been much worse.

The ghost could have replaced Haru as well.

Almost like the thought alone could summon her, Haru appeared around the bend in a plain peasant dress, one hand on a man's wrist as she whispered comforting words to him. He was dressed in a long black cloak and formal attire; not an inch of skin to be seen.

"I'm still not sure about this, Haru," Harry's voice stammered nervously from within the hood's folds. "I mean, couldn't the ghost have meant a different Harry?"

"You're the only Harry that works here," she reminded him with a tight smile, patting one arm comfortingly. "Just relax; everything will be just fine."

"How can you _say _that?" Joseph demanded, leaping out of his chair angrily. "The man can't even-"

"_Stop_, Joseph!" Haru snapped at him, one hand against her forehead. "You'll have plenty more chances to be the lead; let Harry have this one time."

He fumed, but said no more.

ooOoo

Humbert helped his mother into one of the seats in box five, and sat down beside her. His gaze was stern, as he looked over the audience. Were any of them planning to hurt Haru? He sighed, comforted by the policemen that were nearly lining every wall of the auditorium.

His mother, still miffed about his accusation that _she _had orchestrated the last attempt on Haru's life, said nothing to him; merely being present to guarantee that he couldn't sneak off to be with the young prima donna.

His ice blue eyes became distracted, looking over the main audience to the most lavish box the opera house had. Toto and Renaldo were bowing their way out of the presence of the royal family, who were obviously eager for the show to begin.

Humbert sighed, hurting only a little less since the last performance. He had more or less been avoiding the opera house since then, wishing to cause Haru as little pain as possible.

That is, _if_ she had even realized by now how much he adored her. He sighed yet again, feeling like an outsider to her world.

Which, he was.

"Now stop that, Humbert," his mother scolded, fanning herself slightly with irritation. "I don't think I've seen you smile in weeks."

Humbert didn't answer her, refusing to be drawn into yet another fight over the prima donna.

The red curtain behind them was thrown open, revealing a nervous set of Moon brothers.

"Hello Humbert. _Milady_," Toto added with forced strain as he and his brother both sat to the left of the young lord.

Ann's eyes turned glacial from the slight, but she turned her attention back to the stage, which had begun the overture. Her thin lips curled in satisfaction, remembering the wild rumors that had been spreading about the Yoshioka girl through paper and mouth.

Although the reason itself for the rumors was improbable, she was nonetheless grateful that the young prima donna was starting to lose the public's favor. Then she scowled, sneaking a glance at the middle-aged queen from her place.

Of course, the fact that the ruling monarch was here, along with almost the entire court, might be enough to make people forget about the strange incident; especially if her majesty enjoyed the show.

She nervously bit her lip as the long red curtain began to part, wondering why she hadn't heard from her 'pet' detective since early the day before.

Suddenly, she looked at the two managers again. "Where is Miss Haru's precious pet?" she sneered. "I thought he was supposed to always watch the performances with you two."

Renaldo stiffened, as did Humbert, who just noticed that his cousin was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know. Haven't seen him all day," Renaldo said honestly. "Haru probably knows, though."

Ann sniffed disdainfully, and turned her attention back to the stage.

ooOoo

Could that girl ever look anything less than fetching?

Humbert sighed yet again, unable to take his eyes off Haru as she waltzed over the stage in a ragged old dress. Her hair had been pulled back with a simple handkerchief, and her face was artfully smudged to give her the look of a poor peasant girl; the poorest in her little village.

Humbert's heart skipped a beat as he watched her struggle with her faux life; being the only one to support herself and her crippled father, even as a tax collector threatened to kick her and her father out of their shabby hut. That was just after an obnoxious huntsman offered to marry her, but only if she abandoned her 'useless' father.

Haru walked away from the village, stagehands carefully moving props enough to change the scene to a forest. There, she let her character's grief out, sobbing into her arms.

Suddenly, his arm was being prodded silently. He looked over to see Renaldo, who had a thick finger to his lips as he handed the lord a small piece of paper.

Discreetly, Humbert opened it to see his cousin's handwriting.

_Toto, Renaldo; _

_Whatever happens at the opera tonight, deny that you know anything; no matter what. Give this to Humbert; he'll need to do the same. Destroy this note after he sees it._

_B_

Humbert gave it back to Renaldo, looking a little perplexed. The fatter manager shrugged as if to say 'I don't know', and casually started ripping the note up into tiny pieces before putting them in his coat pocket.

"J-Just how am I supposed to take care of Papa on my own?" she wept. "I can barely keep us fed; how can I pay the taxes and keep our home?"

One of the fake trees moved slightly behind her, but she didn't notice. Humbert quickly looked at the Moon brothers, in case it was another attempt.

"_Relax,_" Toto mouthed, calming the young lord's fears. "_Part of the show._"

Humbert sighed as Haru wiped more tears from her face.

"On top of that, Jack won't leave me alone! Oh, Mama," she sighed, looking heavenward. "I wish you had told me how much you struggled for us. I wish you were still here; I feel so _lost _without you." She shook her head sadly, and began to sing warmly, almost as if for a lullaby.

"_Mama, thank you for who I am_

"_Thank you for all the things I'm not_

"_Forgive for the words unsaid,_

"_For the times_

"_I forgot._"

Still unnoticed by the young woman, a tall dark shadow appeared from behind the fake foliage.

"_Mama, remember all my life_

"_You showed me love, you sacrificed._

"_Think of those young and early days_

"_How I've changed_

"_Along the way, along the way._"

For a split second, Humbert thought that the tall cloaked figure was his cousin. He stole a quick glance at his program as Haru continued to sing like her heart was breaking.

"_And I know you believed_

"_And I know you had dreams_

"_And I'm sorry it took all this time to see_

"_That I am where I am, because of your truth_

"_I miss you, I miss you._"

No. A 'Harold Johnson' was the mysterious count. That was strange; why is the usual lead in the villain's role?

"_Mama, forgive the times you cried_

"_Forgive me for not making right_

"_All of the storms I may have caused_

"_And I've been wrong_

"_Dry your eyes, dry your eyes._"

The count's left hand came up slowly, and rested over his heart as he stayed in the shadow of the fake tree, and stared at Haru worshipfully.

At least, one could assume so. The dark opening of the hood was pointed in her direction, at least, and his posture stated that the girl had his entire attention.

She paused at the end of the song, wiping away a few tears as she stood up from a large fake rock.

"_Mama, I hope this makes you smile_

"_I hope you're happy with my life_

"_At peace with every choice I made_

"_How I've changed_

"_Along the way, along the way_

"_And I know you believed in all of my dreams,_

"_And I owe it all to you… __**Mama**__-_"

"Bella! Bella Rose!" her fake father called from off-stage. "Where are you, child?"

Haru sighed tiredly, and brushed the tears from her face one more time. "Coming, Papa." She left, apparently not noticing the tall shadow that had been watching her.

He lowered his hand from his chest, and sighed in longing. "_Bella Rose_," he murmured in a love-stricken voice. "Your luck will be changing in short order, my dear. Quite short, indeed."

Humbert dropped his program to the ground, and gave a frantic look to the Moon brothers again.

But, they only looked mildly confused.

"Since when does Harry sound like that?" Toto asked in a soft voice.

Renaldo shrugged. "He's just disguising his voice, Bird Brain. Be quiet."

Humbert's blood ran cold as he turned back to the stage, to see the stagehands subtly change the scenery.

He didn't know who Harry was, but he was dead certain that the cloaked man was _not _named Harry.

ooOoo

The 'opera tonight' line was taken from Repo: The Opera. Ran across some music videos of it on Youtube, and the line fitted so well. And the song Haru sang at the opera was 'Mama' by Il Divo.

It took a while to find a song about a child missing the parent, but it was worth it.


	25. The Surprise Finale

**Chapter Twenty Five: The Surprise Finale**

_After perhaps another half hour, a shadow appeared at the tent's entrance. The teenage boy stiffened in horror, but then relaxed as an unfamiliar man walked through like he owned everything in sight. Perhaps he did; he was wearing a police officer's uniform._

_He had the same kind eyes as the little girl holding his hand._

"_I'm guessing no one came?" he whispered, pulling Jurah's keys out of his pocket._

"_No, Papa," the girl answered, standing up as her companion tried to do the same, but only fell to the ground from the pain._

xxXxx

Humbert had difficulty keeping a reign on his emotions as the story progressed. There was no doubt in his mind that his cousin was in the long black cloak, but the question was why?

The musicians had clearly been shaken from 'Harry's' sudden mastery, but at least they had not forgotten their duty to the music. Not to mention that the other actors were also a little edgy as they recited their lines, as a messenger from the mysterious count offered 'Bella Rose's' father a generous bride price for his lovely daughter. After a bit of an argument, Haru forced the old man to accept it, even as the other villagers tried to talk her out of it.

"The count's a wife-killer!" one woman cried hysterically, pulling hard on Haru's arm. "He's had thirty-five wives already!"

"He's a monster; a demon!" another man cried out.

"Why else would everyone be forbidden to see him? Bella, it's not too late, we can still elope," the rival tried to coax.

"Stop! Just stop it!" Haru yelled at the top of her lungs, pulling herself from the other actors.

They stared at her, not remembering this strong of a reaction from practice.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "This is my decision to make, and I have made it. If I am to die to keep my father safe, then so be it. Can we leave now, sir?" she asked the messenger, who was just giving her father the last bulging bag of gold.

"Of course, my lady," the man said respectfully, bowing to her while gesturing off the stage.

She kissed her father goodbye, and left the village.

After that, the story almost turned into a typical 'Beauty and the Beast' theme, with the girl being waited on hand and foot while an intimidating lord did everything in his power to make her fall in love with him.

Humbert snorted under his breath. _'Of course he would choose to crash __**this **__opera. I wonder how he plans to do the traditional transformation at the end.'_

"Is something wrong?" Renaldo asked him softly, nudging one elbow enough to gain the man's attention.

Humbert shook his head, a little amazed that the Moon brothers haven't figured out the switch by now. "Just out of curiosity, who is Harry?" he asked, gesturing at the program in his hand.

"A stagehand," Toto answered in a soft tone, making Ann look over curiously. "You-know-who suggested him."

Humbert nodded, and turned back to the play as his mother tried to inquire further on the 'you-know-who' business.

"I guess he was right, after all," Renaldo murmured softly. "Harry was terrible during rehearsals, but he seems to be doing fine now."

"Of course," Humbert replied politely. He studied the cloak, realizing the real reason his cousin had wanted the stagehand in the lead.

Harry must have been the only man working in the opera house that had his cousin's body build. Attempting to usurp anyone else's costume would have been disastrous.

Meanwhile, down below, Baron was singing beautifully enough to make the queen cry.

"_Then at last, a voice in the gloom_

"_Seemed to cry 'I hear you;_

"_I hear your fears,_

"_Your torment and your tears.'_

"_She saw my loneliness_

"_Shared in my emptiness_

"_No one would listen_

"_No one but __**her**_

"_Heard as the outcast hears."_

If Humbert didn't know better, he would have sworn that Baron had written that song for Haru. He gripped his cane a little tighter, and resolved to ask Toto and Renaldo about it when his mother was out of earshot.

ooOoo

Even as Haru began to fall for the mysterious lord, the huntsman worked hard to spread rumors about his rival, to the point where they were willing to storm the manor. The servants fought back bravely, although there were unfortunately casualties on both sides. The peasants had come during the engagement party, so although the count was still in the same outfit he had been in the entire play, Haru was dressed in a lovely cream-colored gown, and roses decorated her hair and waist. She was currently hiding behind her betrothed, and he had one hand out to prevent anyone from coming near her.

"Enough!" Baron finally shouted, his powerful voice making everyone in the auditorium freeze in dread.

It was a tone that could have rivaled the queen's, if her stunned expression was of any indication.

"This has gone far enough!" Baron hissed, taking a sword from one of the other actors. "Jack, if you truly want my Bella, you'll have to defeat me first. Leave the others out of it."

The huntsman's face turned into an angry snarl, as he switched out his bow for a sword, and charged without thinking.

Humbert leaned closely, a little surprised to see the clear expertise in his cousin's movements, like the half-feline knew exactly how to handle his blade.

The actors stared in amazement as the cloaked count pretended to struggle with his rival, since Harry had not shown that much expertise with the weapon during practice.

At the climax of the music, Baron ended the game, and tripped the actor before pretending to run his blade through him.

"There, now. Take this dog out of my sight," Baron said curtly, returning once more to Haru's side.

"Wait! I can still take him!" Joseph howled as a few of the other actors carried him off the stage like he was already dead.

Soon, it was just Haru and Baron alone on the stage, holding each other tight.

Humbert bit back a groan; wishing that the performance would just come to an end.

"Are you all right?" Baron asked her worriedly.

"Of course _I'm _all right; what about you?" she replied worriedly, holding his head through the hood.

He laughed at her fears. "I'm perfectly fine, I assure you. It would take more than an arrogant little boy to do me in."

She sighed with relief, and slapped one shoulder in mock-anger. "I thought I told you not to go out of your way to impress me, I'm already impressed."

He chuckled a little, and held her even closer. "Still, it doesn't hurt to make certain." He kissed her hair softly. "I wouldn't want you to lose interest, after all."

"No chance of that," she assured him with a giggle, the musicians picking up the light, beautiful music of the final song. "I already told you; you're not getting away from me so easily."

He laughed a little uneasily, and tilted her head up with one hand to look into her eyes. "This is the last chance to walk away from me, love. After this, there's no going back."

The music faltered, like that wasn't supposed to be in the performance.

Haru grinned up at him, and buried her face into his hood to kiss him. "I don't want to go back. I want to be your wife, and I still don't care what you look like. I love you just the way you are, and that's final."

Baron was smiling at her, Humbert was certain. But all the half-feline did was hold her even closer, and run a gloved hand through her hair as he began singing in that blasted perfect voice again.

"_Sometimes I see_

"_Past the horizon_

"_Sure of my way_

"_Where I am going-_

"_But where's the prize _

"_I have my eyes on?_

"_Where?_

"_There is just no knowing!_"

The audience gasped in shock as the music faltered slightly. As the lead continued to sing the final song, his black cloak began to fade to white.

But even as the musicians stopped playing to stare at what was happening on stage, their instruments continued to play on their own, invoking a few hysterical shouts.

"_And when despair_

"_Tears me in two_

"_Who can I turn to_

"_But you?_

"_You know who I am_

"_Take me as I am._"

Haru looked up his now-white hood, the contents of which were still a mystery to the audience.

"_Look in my eyes,_

"_Who do you see there?_

"_Someone you know,_

"_Or just a stranger?_

"_If you are wise, _

"_You'll see me there!_

"_Love is the only danger!_"

Her dress also began changing into white, although the transformation wasn't as dramatic for her as it was for Baron. Even the roses decorating her person changed into a perfect white.

"_Love, meaning me_

"_Love, meaning you_

"_We'll make that one dream come true!_

"_You know who I am_

"_Take me as I am._"

Baron kissed her hand, and pulled off one of his gloves to reveal his fur-covered hand, making the audience gasp again.

Haru and Baron began singing together, their voices perfectly balancing into a duet the city would never hear again.

"_Though fate won't always do_

"_What we desire-_

"_Still we can set _

"_The world on fire!_

"_Give me your hand,_

"_Give me your heart-_"

Baron held out his hand to his bride; one finger now sporting a silver ring from the briefly appearing mist.

"_Swear to me we'll never part!_" he commanded.

"_We'll never part!_" Haru promised with tears in her eyes, one of her hands shaking off the mist to flaunt a similar ring before clasping hands with her beloved.

Humbert stood up in horror, realizing what Baron was doing.

It wasn't just a song. It was **vows**.

"_You know who I am,_" Baron conceded.

"_You know who I am,_" Haru repeated.

"_This is who I am,_" he warned her.

"_This is who I am,_" she sang back, almost defiantly.

"_Take me as I am…_" they sang together, Haru taking off his hood with the same reverence as a veil.

If the audience wasn't in an uproar before, it certainly was now. Humbert knew that many of them would always think that the cat features were fake, so he did not worry about them. Instead, he looked at his mother.

Her expression was priceless. Her eyes grew as big as saucers, and a few squeaking sounds made its way past her lips.

Haru and Baron had managed to move in front of a long red curtain in the fake hall, which fell away to reveal a beautiful angel; also clothed in white.

But Humbert had always called her 'Aunt Maria'.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Maria intoned, sprinkling some sort of sparkling silver liquid over the two of them from a small glass vial. "You may kiss the bride."

"My pleasure," Baron purred, pressing Haru against him in order to kiss her passionately.

Haru responded in kind, wrapping her arms possessively around his neck to be as close as possible.

Ann made a few choking sounds as she pointed at the stage with one hand, and pulled on Humbert's sleeve with the other. "That's… that's…" she tried to gasp.

He sighed, and looked down at her to shield his eyes from the blinding light of the stage, as the trio erupted like a star. "Yes. It is."

ooOoo

I have already mentioned where 'No One Would Listen' came from, but 'Take Me As I Am' came from Frank Wildhorn's Jekyll and Hyde Musical. Never seen it, probably never will, but this song was perfect for it.

I was originally going to do 'You Raise Me Up' by Josh Groban, but the same four lines were repeated so many times, I couldn't do it. Then I was going to do 'At The Beginning' by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx from the animated Anastasia movie, but it didn't quite give the right feel.

But this one did!


	26. The Aftermath

A/N: 'Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful' belongs to the Rogers and Hammerstein musical of Cinderella, not me. Enjoy the final chapter!

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Aftermath**

"_Try not to move," the man said quickly, trying three keys in the flimsy lock before finding the right one. He quickly let himself into the wooden cage, and kneeled next to the teenage boy. His hands were so gentle, as he prodded the boy's body, searching for something._

_Realizing that the man wasn't trying to hurt him, the cat-boy held in his moans of pain the best he could._

"_This doesn't look good," the man muttered under his breath, taking the long black cloak from around his shoulders to cover the cold lad. "Two of your ribs are broken. Has my daughter told you what we're about to do?"_

'_**What's a daughter?' **__He stared at the man, not knowing what to say._

"_He said he wanted out of here," the little girl reported insistently, pulling on one of the man's sleeves, since she had followed him into the cage. "Please, Papa? He shouldn't be here and get hurt for no reason. They don't deserve him."_

_The man sighed, and smiled at her before turning his soft gaze to the creature in front of him. "It wouldn't be fair to take you from the gypsies unless you know what you're about to get into. We can't keep you where we live, because someone would find you and take you to a place worse than here. But there's another place that no one knows about, except me and my daughter. There's no sunlight, and it's a little damp. But it will be safe, and I will make sure that you're never hurt or hungry again. Do you still want to come with us?"_

"…_Yes," was all the teenage cat could say, tears flowing from his large eyes again, but not with pain. What was this new, wonderful feeling filling his body with warmth? Whatever it was, it made his injuries seem less painful._

_The man smiled encouragingly at him, and tore off the costume that made him look like a soldier. He then carefully eased the cat creature onto his back. The little girl pulled the hood on the cape over the cat-boy's head before pulling on her own. _

_They slipped out of the tent, and walked out of the camp like they owned it. The one time they were stopped, the man already had an explanation ready; his father was drunk, and had wanted to see the gypsies perform again. _

_The teenage cat obligingly made a few noises that were similar to how Jurah sounded when he drank too much, to give credit to the lie._

_As the gypsies' voices faded behind him for good, the teenage boy looked down at the little girl again, his heart full of wonder. He still didn't understand why this girl, out of all the people that had ever seen him, had cared enough to do this for him._

_He made an unspoken promise to her, right then and there. Somehow, someday, he __**would **__repay her for saving his life._

xxXxx

When the light finally faded, the three were gone. But in their place was Dorian Kane; wrapped up in a ridiculous number of knots with a rag stuffed in his mouth. As soon as he was released from his bonds, he called in reinforcements to storm the previously unknown catacombs. Yet, despite how carefully they combed the glistening caves, they were never able to find anything worthy of note.

Oddly enough, Harry was found in his dressing room in his regular clothes, sound asleep. If his claim was to be believed, he had never been close to the stage during the performance.

None of the actors told the same story. Some said that Haru's cat was a magician that had bewitched her, or that she was a witch that gave him a man's shape. Others insisted still that she had married the opera ghost, with the presence and consent of his first wife. After Dorian had gone through the caves enough times, he gave up and had a judge issue an order to find all entrances to the catacombs, and have them permanently sealed to prevent any more accidents.

Humbert, Toto, and Renaldo dutifully denied all knowledge of the caverns and of Haru's personal life, although they were honest enough in saying that they had no clue where she was now. She was reluctantly replaced with one of her students, and life more or less continued at the opera house.

But what remained clear, as time passed, was that the Yoshioka girl was gone for good. No one ever saw her or her cat again, and even the compelling legend of the opera ghost began to fade after the beloved prima donna's disappearance. Maria von Gikkingen's brief appearance was also her last, and no one but her nephew openly lamented that fact.

Ann von Gikkingen suffered a fatal heart attack shortly after arriving home with her son that mystical night. Although Humbert had fought with her more than anything else, he had still loved her, and gave her a proper burial.

Strangely enough, or perhaps not strange at all, Humbert himself married shortly after that strange night. But instead of choosing one of the many noblewomen still vying for his attention, he married a timid servant girl named Louise Miller. Just as his mother feared, the other nobles looked down on him for his choice, and had no qualms with tormenting his new bride.

In response, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen left the city to move to one of his country estates, and never looked back.

ooOoo

"_Am I making believe_

"_I see in you a man too_

"_Perfect to be really true?_

"_Do I want you because_

"_You're wonderful_

"_Or are you wonderful_

"_Because I __**want**__ you?_

"_Are you the sweet invention_

"_Of a lover's dream?_

"_Or are you really as wonderful_

"_As you… seem-?" a familiar voice crooned lovingly, one gentle hand touching his face._

"Grandfather? Grandfather, are you awake?" A small hand nudged his elbow, enough to make him tiredly open his eyes.

'_After all this time, I'm still dreaming of Haru. I hope Louise will forgive me again.'_

The years had been kind to Humbert. Although he no longer had the fit body of a young man, he was still healthy, and his white hair was far from balding. His ice blue eyes had filled with wisdom, as well as filled with love as he beheld the youngest of his grandchildren.

She took after her grandmother, with long pale yellow hair, and a sweet disposition to match.

"Yes, my little Rose?" he asked her lovingly, sitting up a little from the lawn chair he had been dosing in.

The eight-year-old smiled shyly at him, and held up a slim blue book. "Will you please read me this story, Grandfather? I've been good all day."

He laughed, and gently pulled her onto his lap; wrapping her in the wool blanket that had been keeping his legs warm. "My little angel," he whispered into her hair, kissing it gently.

"_My angel of music," _a familiar voice whispered from his memories.

Humbert flinched, and then sighed as he took the book from his beloved granddaughter. "What would you have me read, Little Rose?"

Then his ice blue eyes locked onto the beautiful picture on the cover, making him stare in shock. He _knew _that face, those eyes!

It seemed that he was not the only one to remember the prima donna, after all.

"It's about Jane the Zealous, Grandfather," the little girl told him with a giggle. "Wasn't she wonderful?"

"Yes," he whispered, as he stared at Haru's face after all these years. "Quite wonderful, indeed."

xxXxx

Lots of love goes to; mizgardenia21, Yva J., PeaceLightVictory, ll Yuna-Chan ll, Marlene00891, Color-de-la-Musica, MossflowerSquirrel, The GamerSwordsman, Bambi4ever, NutMaeg, Midnight the Black Fox, Savannah Cullen, katdemon18, inujisan, aznchocoholic, Catsafari, Victoria Pendragon, CaptainBillyTheWerewolf, Nanenna, booknerdforever, laurashrub, Little Minamino, NINJAkitten214, Kaliea, Sabaku No Ko-chan, Rini's Ghost, sailor star rainbow, Tamashi no Kuroneko, Kintora, Mytho-G, Anonomous-Allstar-Fan (along with Bob and Santa), Ganduen-Vampiress, , Ngoc Chau, fireboltcrazed, Nonimouse, Elizabeth, Bloodsong, Random, The Spiked Dragon, Chantal, Raine Haruto, cwizumi, Kitani, Elvin Magi, CityGal45, Ginko InuKitsune, Lauramichca, YAYfanfics101, James Birdsong, Xiang Yun, Ceysna, Red-hEadNightlOver, Bibliophile Nincompoop, Nichelle M, Yoru-101, Shatatomyo, Maya Maria, Fan, DancingWeretigress, h3rshy675, ArtsyChick, kari910, AlphaSigma, Macjill, Zombei Marionette, Raye of the Sunshine, gacktxx, Apple Juice Revolution, Umino Akiko, GreenRose58, xXbunnyholicXx, Seto-Sesshoumaru-Lover20, Warrior Medic, Phantomhive-Faerie, LeafeKnight7, Lanari, and Astraica for all the loving and thoughtful reviews. I love hearing from you guys, even if my spellcheck despises a majority of you.

The inspiration for this story came from Phantom of the Opera, Sherlock Holmes (just Kane's character, loosely), and Hans the Hedgehog (highly recommended!). Actually, to be honest, this idea originated as a Hans the Hedgehog interpretation, but then I read one too many pleas for a POTO story with the CR cast, and this was the result. I wish I could say more, but I actually finished this one forever ago (back in February, just checked my records). It was a little interesting to do a musical for once, and a little more fun to find new songs to twist a familiar story.

Speaking of twisting, I'm really excited about my next story. It's even longer than Of Fur and Feathers, and I think it's my best piece yet. I'm hoping that all of you will think so, too. But as a warning, it isn't based off of just one story; it's another one of those really mixed up stories that borrows a bit from a ridiculous number of things. Good luck trying to name them all!

aAa

_So many secrets, I've longed to share. All I have needed, is someone there! –Frank Wildhorn_


End file.
